A Long Return to You: Truth, Respect and Revenge
by Veespa
Summary: Sequel of "My Life without You", follows the history of the Masons and the Drakes. Laura Parrish, will continue to interfere in the life Perry and Della?. "Chapter 18 corrected"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2,** **for continuing to support me in this new adventure.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter One**

Perry could not describe the excitement and happiness of being able to dine at home with his family after a long time. The three of them had a quiet dinner. Lizzie told him everything about the end of the school year and Della brought him up to date on Tom and his studies.

After they finished dinner, the dishwasher was loaded, Perry started to make a fresh pot of coffee, but Della stopped him.

"Perry, just heat the water for tea, please." Says Della. "Little late for that much a caffeine." Perry shrugs his shoulders and did what she asks.

Sitting on an empty stool, at the counter, he takes a cookie from the plate

"Daddy, you said these were my cookies." Smiles Lizzie.

"They are, but you don't need that much sugar before bed." Perry smiles. "Finish that one and your milk, then upstairs to get ready for bed."

"Do I have to? You just got home." Says Lizzie looking at her dad and making a pout.

"Save it Lizzie. He's not going anywhere, at least for the moment." She smiles at Perry, who had a brief scared look on his face.

Perry caresses her daughter's curls and kisses her forehead, "Princess, listen to your mother and off you go. I promise, I will walk you to the bus stop in the morning." Says Perry.

A few minutes later Lizzie had gone upstairs, after being reminded to read three pages of her new book. Perry placed two mugs of tea on the counter, taking a container from the fridge he sits down again.

"You've got me drinking tea, least I can do is put some milk into it." He attempts to smile at her. Della sees the concern appearing on his face.

"Perry, what is wrong? I know it's more than the traveling and wrapping up everything in DC." Pausing, "might as well tell me. Nicole called and said she was sorry I hadn't been with you."

"When all is said and done here tonight, you're not going to like the results. It involves the mystery hang up calls, as well as the car and driver that Tom saw." Replies Perry. "As you know, I asked Paul to find out what might be happening and even he checked our phones but could not find anything." Reaching over he places his hand on top of hers, surprised that she hadn't pulled away.

"From what Tom said, the description wasn't a lot to work with.' Says Della. "Want to tell me why Kevin Williams is involved."

Perry shrugs his shoulders, "I hadn't thought about calling him, until I got to the office and couldn't find my class folders and notes that Caroline had left for me."

Della smiles, "There are days like that, where were they?"

"Didn't know what happened to them. Arriving right after I did, Caroline told me, they were on her desk when she left. The worst scenario she like you would have left them on my desk." He sighs, "it was then I decided to call Kevin, explain the situation out here and the missing files."

"Just how much does Kevin and Caroline know?" She asks

"Caroline knows she replaced Laura Parrish, because it wasn't working between us. Kevin knows the whole story. He asked if he could borrow Caroline, she apparently has a network in DC, similar to the one you have here." Perry sighs, noticing a slight smile across Della's face.

"I, take it Kevin and a few others have been told that where she obtains her information from is none of their business."

Perry told her about the information around campus, regarding the Parrish's, they were having marital issues and things were going just fine for them. Laura had come out here to visit a friend for a couple days.

"Apparently she left Dulles, two hours before I did and returned Tuesday morning an hour later." Pausing, "According to Caroline, she found the car rental agency, described Laura Parrish and claimed her boss lost the invoice and need a copy mailed to the address on the rental. Laura had to use her driver's license and credit card."

Suddenly, Della begins to bite her lower lip nervously, breathes deeply and then begins to speak. "Laura Parrish, if she was out her visiting friends, why the need for a car?" Della asks, suddenly realizing the answer. "Oh my God, that was her at the bus stop and parked outside our homes. Perry what else have you done, that you haven't told me."

"Della, you know everything. I have no idea why she would be out here or if it was her watching us." Says Perry

"Perry, I'm scared." Says Della, Perry nods.

"Well I have a cure for that," says Perry, as Della pulls her hand from under his, causing him to laugh. He then takes a deep breath. "I know we agreed not to tell Paul and Margaret, but I think they need to know."

"Perry, I agree with you. Aside the incident was a stupid mistake, do you think she is capable of doing something irrational?" Ask Della.

"She and Max showed up at the Frigetree, the first time Kevin and I were there. She wanted to join us, wanting me to explain to Max, why I replaced her. Kevin got politely rude and said no, we were in the middle of a meeting." Pausing, "Max dragged her off to a corner and she wasn't happy. Which makes me wonder if she had taken the files."

"That doesn't make sense unless she was trying to ruin Caroline's reputation." Says Della.

"It didn't work, but the files ended up on the desk of a faculty member, she is currently clerking for. I thought I caught a glimpse of someone when I got off the elevator, but still not sure if I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, while Perry went to the bus stop with Lizzie, Della went over to talk to Margaret. She wanted to invite her and Paul over for lunch, as there was something that needed to be talked about without their children around. Within 45 minutes Della and Perry were in their office going over files, phone messages and mail that needed his attention.

About 10:15, there was a knock on the door, it opened just enough for Gertie to step partway in. "Break time for certain individuals." She smiles, stepping back out the door closes. Perry laughs.

'Its not funny Perry, she's been doing that for nearly three weeks, except she usually comes in, with tea and makes sure I eat something." Says Della.

"I'm going to have to give that girl a raise. How is her chocolate habit going?" Perry asks.

"Still has it, but she found that she likes strawberries, bananas, blueberries, but dislikes grapefruit." Replies Della, getting up heading for the door Gertie just closed. "I'll go get whatever she has made."

"Coffee, I hope." Says Perry watching his wife leave, he checks his watch, Margaret would be here to pick up Della shortly. He had given Gertie two lists, with instructions to call both places so the orders would be ready for pickup. He had called Clay personnel for a small surprise for Della.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving home just before one, Perry carries the packages into the kitchen. Putting the items into the fridge, he steps through the opened back porch, where he sees Della has set up the table. He stares at her for a while, never stopped marveling at the beauty of his wife and felt that every time he looked at her his love for her grew more and more if that was possible. Della felt Perry's presence turning around and looking where he was. She looked at with her radiant smile, although she didn´t want to accept it, she was very happy to have a husband at home.

"Oh, good your home, would you put the umbrella up please." She asks.

Perry goes over to the table, opening the umbrella and securing it. "What time are Paul and Margaret due over here?'

"They should be here any minute. What did you get for lunch?'

"I got have deli meats, bread that you like so much, as well as several of those rice dishes and of course Clay's brownies. I got an extra portion for my princess later, as she would never forgive me if I forgot to bring her home some." He smiles, raising his eyebrows.

Della rolls her eyes and on shakes her head. "I get my favorite bread and Clay's brownies on the same day." Smiling, she hears the front door close. Paul and Margaret step out onto the porch.

"Some lunch, there's nothing on the kitchen counter or on the table out here." Says Paul having given a full scan of the kitchen. Margaret just sighs, shaking her head.

A few minutes later the four friends are sitting around the table, eating their lunches.

"Alright you two, what is so important that you had to invite us to lunch, without the kids being around?" asks Paul.

Margaret worried looks towards her friend, "Della I thought you said things were going alright."

"Margaret, my health is a work in progress. What we need to talk to you about is an incident that started in DC, between Perry and his first assistant Laura Parrish." Says Della.

"My friend, you didn't get stupid, did you?" Asks Paul, there was a bit of anger in his voice.

"It happened that week Della and Lizzie were supposed to come visit for the long weekend." Says Perry.

"Same one that brought you home for less than 24 hours, in which Della's health issues started." Says Margaret, "are you sick Della or is that a cover up for what we're about to hear."

"My health issues are serious. If you want to speak with my doctor, you can come with me on my next visit." Della said with a bit more anger than was intended. Perry reaches to squeeze her hand, then let's go. A move that didn't go unnoticed by the Drakes.

"I was mad, angry, frustrated at Della, not realizing just how sick Lizzie was, because she wouldn't come alone." Perry leans back in his chair, Paul and Margaret both lean forward on the table.

"I wasn't happy with you about that, considering how precious Lizzie is to you." Margaret sounded angry.

"Just how stupid did you get Perry?" asks Paul. "Somehow I suspect there is a lot more to this story."

Perry takes a deep breath, "After my last lecture on Friday, I never went back to my office, my assistant came looking for me. I bought her a drink, got talking about my family, she suggested we carry on the conversation in my suite. I ordered some appetizers and three bottles of wine, which I drank most of."

"Geez, Perry, tell me you didn't do what I think your about ready to admit to?" Says Paul, pounding a fist on the table. "You didn't sleep with the broad did you."

"I did," said Perry, he finished telling what had happened and why he came home. To check on Lizzie and Della's medical issues were a good enough cover.

"Beautiful, I can't believe you have let him back into the house. Hopefully in separate bedrooms." Says Paul, still sounding angry.

"I had considered it, until Lizzie got so upset that evening about us sleeping in separate rooms. The fact I wasn't feeling good, didn't work. She was convinced it meant we were getting a divorce. Seems to have happened among classmates." Replies Della.

"There is at least one of their friends, whose parents have divorced. Think there are four or five others, who are from broken homes." Replies Margaret.

"It gets better." Says Della, "there was more to that car and driver issue than what was thought."

"Granted I haven't seen since, Perry went back to DC." Replies Margaret.

"Paul, you remember Kevin Williams?" Asks Perry.

"Our age, 6'4, Army, military police, old guard." Says Paul. "Didn't know he was still there."

"Working secret service apparently and knows my replacement assistant well. Told Kevin, everything, including the car and driver out here." Says Perry, he relayed the rest to the Drakes.

"Why would she show up outside our houses, if she were out here to visit friends? Are you sure it was her? It doesn't make any sense." Says Margaret.

Perry shrugs his shoulder, "Caroline apparently has a network of informational sources that rivals Della's. Right down to having the agency send a copy of the invoice to the renter."

For the first time in nearly an hour Paul had a slight smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this new adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Two**

After a long silence between the four friends, Perry and Della picked up several items off the table and headed inside, to give Paul and Margaret a few minutes to consider what they had just heard. After several minutes Perry went back out. He walked back into the garden, passing Margaret on her way into the kitchen with the last of the lunch items. He sat down near Paul, picking up his glass of tea taking a sip, wishing it was bourbon instead. He knew having a drink wouldn't solve the problem drinking had already caused, nor would it help with this situation.

"Paul, stop clutching your fists and hit me or at least say something. Get angry at me." Says Perry, "I know getting drunk was not an excuse for sleeping with my assistant, which was stupid, unacceptable. I know I've nearly destroyed my marriage and my family. I know it's going to take me a life time before Della forgives me."

'Perry, you been my best friend for years and I never thought you do something this stupid. I know it easy enough to blame your frustration and the alcohol. But me is something entirely different. I've always watched the girls go by, followed a few as well, even after meeting Margaret. But you stopped doing that when Della stopped in front of your desk." Replies Paul. "Sure, there have been temptations, women draping themselves on your arm, trying to get you attention, or into their beds, yet you always managed to get rid of them." Pausing, "you're not in love with this assistant or stopped loving Della?"

Perry shakes his head emphatically, "Paul are you crazy, I could never stop loving Della. I will always love her with every breath I take, until the day I die. I don't feel like the intelligent man that people seem to think I am and that night I proved to be the most stupid person on the face of the earth." Paul could hear the sadness in his friend's voice.

"Friend, my only question is, will Beautiful ever be able to forgive you for your indiscretion. She certainly didn't deserve your betrayal. I know she has always loved you and that won't change. What bothers me is the pain you have caused her because of your stupidity. Her health issues aren't' helping matters either." Paul pauses, "I can't give up working for you, can't make the money elsewhere to keep up the lifestyle my family has come to enjoy." He slightly smiles.

"Until now, I never realized I paid so well. You're the second person in the past month who has commented on my well paid employees. Like now the conversation involved you being paid." Smiles Perry. "Paul, I swear Della will smile again. Granted this whole incident will forever be tucked into the echoes of both our minds."

I hope you can do it, Margaret and my children would not forgive me for moving away from Della and your children. Our daughters would be the ones who would suffer the most, your princess and my little one. Hell, buddy, you really did something stupid, the only good thing about all this is that I feel more intelligent than you." Paul says with a cheeky smile to Perry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret went inside and she puts the items she had brought in down hard on the counter. Then she crosses her arms in frustration, she stares at Della and starts talking. "Della, I don't know where to start with you, except I've always thought we were the best of friends. Friends that have always told each other everything, until now." Says Margaret angrily.

Della sighs, then looks longingly at her friend of years giving her a sad look. "Yes, we've been friends, since we were five years old and your family moved into the same neighborhood." Replies Della.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Perry's indiscretion with his administrative clerk. "She breathes deeply. "I can't believe he was willing to throw everything with you overboard. Getting drunk is not an excuse. Besides that, happened nearly two months ago, instead you both tell us about your health." Says Margaret, still angry.

"Margaret, Perry came home overnight to tell me about the incident. My health and Lizzie's just happened, to coincide with him coming home. It certainly wasn't something we could have planned." Della smiles slightly. "I had to deal with Perry admission, his behavior on my own first. Perry was the one who needed to tell Paul, not you."

"What makes you so sure I would have told Paul?" She smiles slightly.

"You know the answer to that already. Paul is the only person that I've ever known you not to be able to keep anything from. Remember who was the one who taught me to use my intuition with people." Replies Della. She fills the water container of the coffee machine, placing the filled filter into its slot, she starts the machine. "I figured it was up to Perry to tell his best friend what had happened."

"So, you want to tell me about all your health issues. Trust me, Perry taking your hand, when you were talking about it didn't go unnoticed. There is more to it isn't there?" She asks, removing cups/saucers from the cabinet.

"You know most of it. I'm extremely anemic, vitamin deficient, and have a severe infection. With a proper diet, vitamins and antibiotics, in time we hope things will be back to normal."

"We both know that your eating habits, are difficult to maintain, when Perry gets going on a case. We know why Lizzie doesn't suffer from the same issues." They both laugh. "So, what is causing the infection?"

"It's complicated." Raising her hand to stop her friend. "Let it go Margaret. We're hoping the diet, vitamins and antibiotics takes care of everything. I will tell you, if things change. I promise." Smiles Della.

"I'm going to let it go for the moment. But if I see that you do not improve and you're still the same I will call Aunt Mae, to deal with Perry. Then I will take you to the doctors and make sure I get an explanation so I understand how to help you correct this issue." Margaret said with a smile.

"Of course I understand, your threat, Margaret." She smiles as she takes Clay's package from the fridge.

"Clay's, do you have what I think you have in there?" Margaret smiles.

"Sure is. Even have vanilla bean ice cream." Says Della. "Come on let's get this set up, because it's awfully quiet outside."

"Your right it is." She opens the package. "Looks like there is more than necessary in here."

Della shakes her head, "Perry doesn't want to get in trouble with Lizzie and from the looks of it he wants to stay in Andrea's good graces as well." They laugh.

Perry is sips his tea, leaning back in his chair as Margaret and Della come out with coffee and dessert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their wives brought the dessert and coffee, the four friends relaxed and decided to put aside Perry's confession for the sake of their friendship. The conversation turned to Paul's attempts again, to find out about Della's information network They laughed about the comment of Gertie's failed attempt to give up chocolates entirely and everyone's astonishment at Paul's ability to eat a double ration for dessert. Della and Margaret realized that it was time for the school bus to arrive. Then, in an unusual act, Paul told their wives that he and Perry would pick up their daughters, which surprised Margaret.

"Della, I think you're going to have to invite us to have lunch over here more often, seems to be only way for Paul to pick up his daughter." Margaret smiles.

Paul shakes on his head, "Come on, friend, we pick up our little women before our wives, make firewood for me." Everyone laughs

They walked to the bus stop and didn't have to wait long, for the bus to arrive dropping off Lizzie and Andrea. Both girls were surprised to see their Dads, waiting for them. The two girls dropped their backpacks on the sidewalk, running to greet Perry. Paul stood looking, stunned, even his own daughter had gone to Perry first. The air filled with the laughter of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this new adventure with all their advice** **and your characters** **.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter T** **hree**

After Perry returned to the LA, with Della and his family, Caroline was assigned to another member of the University. It was a good move, because she was able to follow keep track of Laura Parrish's movements. These movement caused her to go looking for Kevin days later.  
"Hey Kevin, have you got time to buy me a drink?" She asks as they stop in the middle of the corridor. ''Spoke to Nicole, she's got a late drop and said she would met us."

"Take it we're going over to Steinbrenner's." He asks, checking his watch, she just smiles. "Booth, just after five." They separated.

Steinbrenner's is an old bar/restaurant, for those working around the WH. With a continuously playing oldies jukebox, just loud enough to cover most conversations.

Caroline arrived first, stopping at the bar long enough to tell the bartender, "Two old guard and myself."

"Isn't there a late drop?" was asked, Caroline nodded yes and went to sit in a booth, Kevin joining her a moment later.

"Hi, I don't like the look," says Kevin. "Please Caroline, convince me that our favorite law clerk isn't up to something and that she is happy being back with her husband." Asked Kevin.

"We couldn't be that lucky," replies Caroline, as their drinks are placed in front of them. She sighs taking a sip of her drink, as she continues. "Those original missing student files, now the grades have mysteriously disappeared from the grading system program and all it was done from the same office, where Mrs. Parrish is still working in."

"Who is she out to destroy, now? Can't be you." Pausing, "alright out, tell me the rest of the story. I suppose this it has to get better."

" you're very right about this, Kevin, it does get better. Seems she has put a request in to take a month's leave. She has telling anyone and everyone on Campus that, she has an interview with Perry Mason, to discuss becoming law partners." Pausing, "Have you talked to Perry? I think, he should be warned about this as soon as possible."

"I agree, but no, I haven't spoken with him, since the day he left. Figured I would call him at some point and see how things for him and Della." Replies Kevin. "Guess it's going to be sooner than later." At that moment Kevin realizes that Nicole appears into the booth beside him.

"Must be an intent conversation, no food, not even popcorn." Smile Nicole, as a drink is placed in front of her. "Could we get a bloomin' onion to start?" the waitress nods, disappearing. "I hate these late drops."

"Perry did ask about your retiring." Kevin smiles. "And before you ask again, there is a law clerk causing issues again."

"Oh, let me guess, Laura Parrish." Raising a hand briefly, "her name has gone through our neighborhood recently. We have a couple for ROTC and National Guard assigned to the unit, from the university. It seems there has been an issue just recently regarding missing files and now missing grades. Seems the grades were changed before the files went missing, all done from the office where your favorite law clerk has been working." Nicole shrugs her shoulders as she sips her drink.

"It stopped probably about the time she went to work for Perry and started up again when I replaced her. That woman is a big problem, there is no doubt about it." Says Caroline.

"The latest university conversation I heard, aside from the missing files and grades, was that Laura Parrish announced she was leaving. Apparently, it was a surprise to her husband, as he had no clue." Smiles Nicole.

Suddenly Caroline looks towards the entrance, "well, well, well would you look at that. Too bad this is the most debugged place in DC." Smiles Caroline, as Kevin and Nicole direct their attention towards the door as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Max Parrish went by his wife's office, so they could go to dinner together. He was sure they both needed to talk and he was determined as well to get some answers this time. Answers he had been wanting since she told him she was no longer working with Perry Mason. Because from that moment she began to act strangely. Also, her sudden announcement that she was taking a month's leave had caught him by surprise.

Max and Laura walked into Steinbrenner's, finding a corner booth, they both slide in. "Did you see who is here, that Caroline, who replaced me in Perry's office?" Says Laura.

Max looked at her, he was tired of hearing about Perry Mason had replaced her, he just wanted to know why. "Laura still haven't told me why he replaced you. Nor have you told me where you were Friday night, into Saturday morning, before he replaced you." Says Max. "Matter of fact you came home wearing the same clothes."

Laura smiles as she stares into Max's eyes. "I spent the greatest night of Friday in bed with Perry, we made love all night. He made me feel like a complete woman, which is something you have not done for a long time." Paused, she sighs. "Which is why he replaced me. So, we could continue our affair and no one would even suspect anything. Not even you, Max." She smiles shamelessly.

Max gives a slight smile, "nice try Laura, I imagine that his had to have been drunk for him to have slept with you. I know Della Mason, I've seen and spoken to her and I know she is a very difficult woman to replace" Smiles Max, "You're not his type, you're very young and less elegant, she's all a lady. Your way out of her league."

Laura angry at Max's comment, looking at him and says, "he wasn't that drunk, he knew what he was doing and saying. He wants me to share his life. We could be a good team together. Much better than you and I would or could ever be." She smiles.

Max on shakes his head, "Laura, I may not know why he replaced you, yet, but he did. I know how his student files and notes ended up in the office in which you are currently working. You took them." Max was beginning to sound angry. "I also know you flew out to LA right after Perry left for that long weekend at home and returned about an hour before he did." Taking a breath, "Please, tell me Laura, why are you doing all this?" Asked Max.

"You know nothing, you have no proof." Laura's voice was sounding shaky.

Max angry and hitting the table with his fist, "don´t lie to me Laura, I spoke with several of your friends out there, saying that you were to have flown out there to visit. That we were having some marital issues and thought a weekend apart might help." Max smiles slightly. "They were surprised, we were having issues, and your sorority sisters hadn't heard from you in months."

"So, I didn't say I would be visiting them. I just said friends." Says nervous.

"Laura, I for some reason still love you. I want to try to work on saving this marriage. But you need help. Please, we seek help and save our relationship" Max tries to take her hand but she walks away.

"My help will be out in LA, as Perry's partner in law, his wife, mother of his children." She smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this new adventure with all their advice.**

 **In this chapter finally Laura and Della know each other. I hope you enjoy it as I did by writing it.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Four**

Perry had finally left the office for a meeting with Judge Trendwell. Della was glad to have Perry back but there is no doubt that she had also enjoyed her quiet times in the office. She finished the documents, that needed his signature and delivered to the courthouse, just in time because she felt that her headache was beginning to return. Just as she sat at his desk, the intercom sounded.

"Yes, Gertie," says Della.

"Della, Sorry to bother you, but there is a young woman out here insistent that she has an appointment with Mr. Mason for an interview. But I'm not showing anything in the book." Says Gertie.

Della did a quick review of her schedule to make sure she had not forgotten any appointments, then she told her receptionist, "Gertie, he is currently with a judge and has no other scheduled appointments, for today. Please take her name, number and address and I will call her later." Says Della, switching off the intercom and turning her attention to the files and her growing headache.

Suddenly the door opens, a young woman comes in followed by a frantic Gertie. "Miss you can't go barging in there." Says Gertie, nervous looking at Della.

"Well I just did and I'm in here," says the young woman, with a defiant smile.

Della has stood up, "Don't worry, go on, Gertie, I'll take care of this." Della nods to Gertie as a sign that she will be fine.

"Yes, do go on, ahh, Gertie. I'm sure Mrs. Mason can deal with me being here and I doubt she wants you to be here to hear what I have to say." Gertie looks scared, retreats closing the door. Laura watches as the door closes and then turns to Della. "Finally, she's gone and it's just you and me, Della."Pausing, "You don't mind me calling you Della, I feel I already know you so well." Laura smiles without taking her eyes from Della's eyes.

Della does not look away, smiling as well. "You do have the advantage. I don´t have the pleasure of meeting you." She smiles. "Now why have you come bursting into an office, without an appointment and having been told you would need to make one." Says Della trying to be educated.

Laura sighs. "You know perfectly well who I am." She sits down across from the desk. "We spoke about a month ago, when Perry came home suddenly to tell you he was leaving you." Replies the young woman. "I thought I had made things very clear that day," says Laura.

Della's hands on the desk, she felt that her headache had increased much more than normal, she lets out a breath of air, just as she sits down. "Laura Parrish," replies Della. "Why are you even here?"

"It's simple, I am supposed to be having an appointment with Perry, to discuss us becoming law partners. I told everyone in DC I was coming for the interview." Smiles Laura. "We were together the entire time he was back in Washington. But I thought he would have told you all of that by now. I must admit I'm rather surprised your still working here, I would have thought you would be job hunting, to support your daughter. I also know very well that Perry will soon forget her too" She smiles, "I do have an appointment with a realtor this afternoon to look at several homes in Beverly Hills for us."

Della, had lost the color in her face, feeling that she was going to fade, but breathing slowly it had stabilized. "So, it's that simple, you come in here announcing that you're going to become a partner with my husband, whose supposed to be divorcing me for you." She raises her eyebrows. "And I'm just supposed to walk away quietly." Della lets out a laugh.

"I see that you do not believe anything I've told you. Della, you need to pay attention to me," says Laura. "You need to accept the fact that Perry and I are in love, he stopped loving you and has sworn his eternal love to me." She smiles, "The fact that he got a new office assistant was just to mislead everyone, so we could continue seeing each other, away from the prying eyes of others. We spent nearly every night together in his hotel suite, recreating that first night each and every time. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me and needed me, that there was no woman to make him feel like me."

"If everything you tell me is true, would then please explain to me why you were with your husband having dinner at the Fringetree lounge? Or was that all a part of your cover as well." Della trying to control the anger she was feeling.

"Oh, you know about that." Laura sounded a bit surprised, but she quickly recovered and she smiled. "How do you think I knew Kevin and Perry were there? You already know the answer to that Perry told me." Laura replies.

Perry returned to the office, he was happy to have finished all his legal affairs for the day and wishing to see his wife again. He had missed her a lot in recent months and wanted to spend as little time away from her and his family. He went through the reception area, when he saw his very nervous receptionist. "Gertie, what's wrong with you? Is there a problem?" Asked Perry.

Gertie told him about the young woman, who had pushed her way into his office in an untimely and discourteous manner. "Mr. Mason, that woman went into your office without me being able to stop her. Mrs. Mason told me that she would take care of her. She's still in there, Mr. Mason." Gertie said sounding scared of her boss' reaction.

"What does, woman look like?" Asked Perry, realizing by Gertie's description, that it was Laura Parrish. At that moment, Perry's face transformed. Gertie saw an expression of anger and his eyes reflected an uncontrollable anger, which she had never seen in her boss's face. "Gertie, please call building security, Paul and then Lt. Tragg." Perry walked quickly through the open door of Della's office, as Gertie picked up the phone.

Once Perry got to his office door, he paused briefly, listening not hearing anything, he slowly opened the door. Della heard the door handle turn, as it opened, she saw Perry, but didn't react.

Della continued asking Laura. "So why did you follow him to Fringetree? Were you expecting him to tell your husband, what you did not dare tell him, the real reason why Perry made you replace?" Asked Della.

"Of course, I knew where Perry was, I already told you, he told me about that meeting." Smiles Laura, not realizing that Perry had stepped into the office. He slams the door shut, startling Laura, she jumps up from her seat. "Oh, Perry, you scared me. I'm so glad your back." She rushes towards him, putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him shamelessly on the lips. "Perry honey, I'm so glad your finally here, I could not take it anymore, of having her here. It seems Della still doesn't believe you want a divorce and are planning to fire her."

Perry, grabs Laura's upper arms. pulling them from around his neck. "Laura what the hell are you doing here in my office with my wife? Let go of me, why are you here, you should be in Washington with your own husband, where you belong?"

Laura tries to get loose from his grip. "Perry, darling your hurting me. I came out here for the interview, so we could discuss becoming partners, as we agreed in Washington before you went back to LA. It was the last night we spent together in your hotel before you came back and I do not think you forgot, you were so sad because you had to get away from me." Pausing, "you promised me she would be gone, that I wouldn't have to deal with her."

"Laura, GET OUT of here!" He lets go of her, "Gertie has already called building security and the police. They should be here momentarily."

"Oh, darling, you don't need to do that, I'm on my way." She reaches to caress his face and tries to kiss him again. Perry slaps her hand away. "That hurt Perry, but I understand you have to act like this while she's still here. Although I know very well that at this very moment you are dying to kiss me passionately" She smiles.

Perry opens the door, "Out of the building Laura. Just so you know it's coming, I will be obtaining a restraining order to keep you away from me, my family, friends, homes and businesses." Perry takes a deep breath. "I hope I have been clear, I do not want to know anything about you, you have been the worst mistake of my life. Now get away from my sight and do not come back anymore."

"Sure, Perry go ahead say what you have to, but remember, I love you." Laura turns smiling at Della, "he is mine, no longer yours." She walks out the door, which Perry slams it shut again.

Perry directed his attention to where Della was, seeing that she had lost her color was about to faint. He rushes around his desk, pulling Della out of his chair, against him. "I am sorry, Della honey, all this is my fault I should have been here."

Della looks up at him, "you had no way of knowing she was even in LA. I was shocked to see her here and that she dared to come here." Pausing, "OH NO Perry, I now get Kevin's cryptic message. He called said to tell you, there is another situation that started at the Fringetree. I told him you would call him back. Had I even suspected she might be out here I would have asked him."

"Calm down my love, you had no way of knowing and perhaps he didn't know when he called she was her." Says Perry, giving her a hug. "Look you need something to eat and drink, come sit down, please." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guides her to the couch, but she doesn't sit.

At that moment Della's eyes reflected fear, "Perry that woman is dangerous. If she wasn't afraid of coming here, what else could she do. I need to call school and check on Lizzie. I need to make sure they release her to no one, until she gets on the bus." Della tried to step away from Perry, but her legs gave way, still holding on to her, he sits her on the couch.

At that moment Paul's coded knock was heard as the corridor door, which opened, he steps inside, closing it. "Beautiful, Perry what going on, Gertie sounded so scared barely being able to tell me that you needed me urgently." Seeing the look on his friends faces. "What has gone on here?"

"Laura Parrish was here, bothering Della. I want you to put a detail on her, as many as necessary to watch her. I don't care if she knows she's being followed. Call Margaret and tell her to take care of both Lizzie and Andrea."

"She knows we have a daughter, but I don't think she would know what Lizzie really looks like." Della pauses, "the picture Perry took with him, had all four kids in the picture."

Paul nodded his head, as he left, Gertie appeared in the office with Lt Tragg, behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this new adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Five**

Lt Tragg had gone back into the reception area with Gertie, while Perry tried unsuccessfully to calm Della, achieving it after a while. Once realizing that his wife was calm, Perry sat at his desk, deciding to contact Kevin Williams. Rarely did the lawyer feel intimidated by someone or something. It scared him that Laura had actually, pushed her way into the office to talk to Della face to face. He realized Laura was without shame, he was really afraid that Laura would be able to approach their daughter and perhaps try to hurt her in some way.

Lt Tragg, returned to the office, sitting at the conference table with Della, enjoying coffee and fruit. "Do you want to tell me any of what just happened in here? Must admit Gertie seemed to be calmer when I got here, then on the phone." He comments.

Della looks at the lieutenant, she smiles slightly. Then she lets out a loud sigh and starts talking. "There were several issues with Perry's first administrative law clerk, when he was in DC. He ended up replacing her, but she seems to be on some sort of revenge." Della replies, Tragg shook his head, because he knew she wasn't telling him everything, so he didn't push for information. These two never gave out any more information than they had to.

"Okay, just give me what highlights you can." Tragg smiles, patting her hand, then picks up his fork, stabbing at a piece of melon. "Can't believe he's got healthy food in here, must be driving Drake crazy." Both smile.

Della takes in a breath letting it out. "Her name is Laura Parrish, there was an incident, now she thinks Perry wants to become law partners with her. That they are having this great romance and he is going to divorce me, so they can get married, work together and she can have his children."

Tragg listens with disbelief, he cannot believe what Della had just said. "The great Perry Mason give you up, Dante's inferno would have to be frozen over first." Tragg smiles. "Look if your worried about the girls, the school system has two or three resource officers on duty every day. Could have at least one on the playground when their outside. At least two are always at the buses morning and afternoon."

"I don't want to change the girls routines." Replies Della.

"No change, I doubt anyone will really notice." Tragg smiles. "How about I pick them up after school today and take them for ice cream sandwiches. Know a place where it's something other than cones."

"Thank you Lt, but you do not have to, I don't want you to feel obligated." Smiles Della.

"Della this is not obligation it would be a pleasure, so don't deprive me. Considering I haven't seen my favorite granddaughters since last Christmas vacation."

Della nods, "alright I'll call the school and tell them to pull the girls early from their last class and you can pick them up at the office. You know the drill, you'll need a picture ID." She smiles.

"What don't I look like the grandfatherly type? Or don't you think just my badge would work." Smiles Tragg.

After several recommendations from Della to Tragg, so that it does not fill Lizzie and Andrea with too many sugary treats. He said goodbye to Della and then headed for school. Just before the final bell, Lizzie and Andrea were called out of their last class to go to the office. Neither understood why, as they knew they hadn't done anything wrong, nor had their parents said anything about a change in their routine of going home.

Lt. Tragg waited in the front office reception area for Lizzie and Andrea. He had talked with one of the resource officers working the school. They had heard to keep an eye on the two girls, particularly outside of the school walls. They finally arrive, not noticing Tragg at first, go further into the office and coming back into the reception area.

"Grandpa Arthur," they see him, giving him a hug.

"How come your picking us up?" Asks Andrea.

"Do I need a reason to pick up my favorite granddaughters?" He smiles, "but since you need one, I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"You going to stick with that story?" Asks Lizzie. Looking at her grandfather in the same inquisitive way that her father does.

Tragg shakes his head. "Got to get you away from your Dad, your getting suspicious." Pausing, "but if you two don't want to get ice cream sandwiches on the way home, you can still take the bus." He says, just as the final school day bell rings.

"Those big ones that you will need to have them cut in half." Smiles Andrea.

"Yes, the big ones." Tragg smiles. "Grab your bookbags and we'll get out of here." The girls pick up their bags, each taking the hand offered by Tragg.

Margaret was still surprised when she saw Lt Tragg walking the girls up the sidewalk to her house. Della had given her the highlights of what had happened in the office and why Tragg would be picking up the girls. Margaret opened the front door, stepping outside.

"Hello, Lt Tragg. I understand you have filled these two up with sugar." Smiles Margaret. "Inside you two." The girls give Tragg a hug, then disappear inside the house.

"Only half full of a sweet treat." Smiles Tragg. He hands Margaret a small paper bag. "Here are the rest of the sandwiches. Besides I was forewarned by Della."

"Thank you. Glad you did this, as it has been awhile. Do you want to come in for coffee?" Margaret asks.

"No thank you, not this time. Figure I can make some quality points and get home early. Perhaps, I can convince to Joan to go out for an early bird dinner." He waves as he turns to walk back to his car. He noticed a car at the end of the street, hadn't been there when he arrived. Someone was still in it. Tragg got into his car, turning around in the Drake driveway, he passed the car, woman driver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry sat down at his desk, running his hands through his hair, a sure sign, that he was nervous. He reached for his rolodex, having found Kevin's number and dialed it. Not getting an answer, he called Caroline.

"Hi Caroline, its Perry," he says.

"Hi Perry, this is a surprise. We were just talking about you recently at Steinbrenner's." Says Caroline. "Kevin was going to call you about an issue that maybe coming your way."

"He did call, I wasn't here, but the issue appeared in my office in front of Della." Replies Perry. "I tried calling his office but didn't get an answer. Any ideas where I could reach him at."

"Let me give it a try. He's going to have to use a secure line if he's working." Caroline says.

"Can you tell me what you suspect?" Asks Perry.

"Not from here. Let me find Kevin for you and have him return this call. Are you at home or at the office?" She asks.

"We're still at the office, tell him to call here first. He'll either get Gertie or the answer service." Pausing, "If he gets the answering service it's a sure sign, we're on our way home. Thanks Caroline." Hanging up the phone he looks over at Della still sitting at the conference table.

Perry approaches her and lifts her up and embraces her, "My lady everything will be fine, eventually. Margaret will take care of the girls, so you do not have to worry." He says, kissing her forehead.

Della gave Perry a smile of thanks. "What do we do next? Besides wait for him to call." She asks, then smiles. "Were you serious about getting a restraining order or two?"

"Granted it was just a threat at the moment, but we may want to seriously consider it. Can you get Judge Brooker on the phone?" Checking his watch, "if he's in court, the lunch recess should be about ready to start."

"Sure, you want to use Brooker for this. You two aren't exactly on favor asking terms." Smiles Della.

"Reason enough to ask, it wouldn't be so personnel." He smiles, "and speaking of lunch we better go get you some. I do not want to worry about your health getting worse at the moment."

After Caroline managed to communicate with Kevin, he finally returns Perry's call just after four. "Perry, she apparently has already left here and probably planning to do something stupid".

"Kevin, I have news for you, she already has. I had an appointment with a judge this morning and when I returned she was in my office with Della." Perry continues to tell Kevin all the details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della after feeling a bit calmer from all the fuss Laura Parrish caused in her office. She would never have imagined that this woman was so bold and cheeky as to present herself in front of her. Della called a hold of Judge Brooker's office and made an appointment for a meeting with Perry. She then called the school to inform then that Lt. Arthur Tragg would be picking up both Lizzie and Andrea Drake. He wasn't on their pick up list but was with the police department and the girls knew him well. She went into Perry's office, finding him gone, when she approached her husband's desk she saw a note on his desk, "gone to get lunch, promise healthy and stay put." Della smiled, she could not deny herself that she was happy to have Perry by her side and back in her life. Although she knew that it would be a long way to rebuild all the disaster caused by the indiscretion of Perry, she could feel that they were going down the right path and neither Laura Parrish nor anyone was going to divert them from him. She sitting down behind the desk, she picked up the phone again, two more calls that she needed to make. The first call to Dr. Harris, regarding an appointment on Friday afternoon. The second call was to Dr. Elizabeth Collins, she needed to talk about this situation with Laura Parrish.

Della had gone to see Dr. Collins, early on in her relationship with Perry. More of a need to get the pressures, stress of working with this highly intense lawyer. Once she and Perry had become involved it was dealing with his past lives and the women who seemed to want more from him than just the legal work needed from him. Dr. Collins also helped when, she found out that might never be a mother and that she could never give Perry a child, what plunged her into a great depression, even though Perry always told her, that he loved her and that did not matter to him, because the only important thing for him was to always have her by his side. Della had gone to talk to her just after Perry had been home. Dr. Collins, knew of the situation, of the betrayal, broken trust Della was feeling.

Della was surprised when Dr. Collins had answered the phone herself. "Hello Doctor Collins, talk Della Mason."

"Hello Della," pausing, "Don't worry apparently one of the reception lines got rolled over to mine, when they went to lunch."

"I was wondering if you would have some time for me, in the next day or two." Della inquires.

"At this moment, I'm free until about 2:15, if you want I can come over to you, if it would be easier."

"I think it's your lunch time and I hate to put you out." Says Della.

"You wouldn't be putting me out. It's a short walk and I could be there in about fifteen minutes. Even bring lunch." Replies Elizabeth.

"Just for yourself. Perry has gone to get us lunch. He is trying his best to keep me fed regularly. It's orders from my doctor." She smiles.

"Alright, I'm on my way then." Della hangs up the phone just as Perry comes in through her office.

Perry, puts the bags on the conference table. "Got chowder, salad and sandwiches. Got enough to share with Gertie, she's turning the phones over now." He smiles at his wife.

"Perry I'm sorry but afraid you'll have to share your portion with only Gertie." She attempts to smiles. "Before you ask, you have a 1:30 with Judge Brooker and I just spoke with Dr. Collins."

"Oh, you going over to see her this afternoon." Perry asks, a little surprised.

"No, she's on her way over here, to have lunch, short walk, nice day, has to be back in her office by 2:15." Pausing, "don't worry she's bring her own lunch." She smiles.

Perry takes a deep breath, "Alright, Gertie and I can eat in here and you two can go into the library. Looking at his wife with a little sadness, he really wanted to eat with Della, one thing that he had longed for in recent months.

Della gets up and goes around the desk to her husband. She reaches out to touch his arm. "Perry, I need to do this for myself. I didn't think I would be able to see her today, but with everything that happened this morning, I feel I need to talk to her. There really are many things to process and I do not think I can do it alone. Nor talk to Margaret or Aunt Mae. "

"I understand Della. I realize once again, I am the cause for your need to talk with Dr. Collins. I accept that fact and it does help. But I hurts me a lot, even if you forgive me some day I will never forgive me for the damage it cause you with my betrayal. Perhaps I do need to set up an appointment with her again as well." He leans to kiss her check, just as Gertie steps in, Dr. Collins behind her.

"Excuse me Della, Dr. Collins is here to see you." Says Gertie.

"Hello Della, Perry," smiles Dr. Collins. Perry, I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch with Della.

"Hello, don't worry, all for Della's sake, that's the only thing that matters to me. I just walked in with lunch, you and Della are going into the library, there they will be more comfortable and you will be able to speak calm without interruptions. While Gertie and I eat in here." Smiles Perry.

Perry sees Della and Dr. Collins enter the library with sadness and he cursing one more time for his stupid betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this new adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Six**

Laura feeling triumphant after leaving Perry Mason's office, she returned to her rented car, before driving out of the Brent Building garage and then she headed for the realtor's office. The realtor's office would be a bit difficult to find, now that the streets were busier, but she shouldn't get lost. She hoped the agent had found a couple houses for her to look at over the next couple of days. She still felt angry and frustrated and she had a hard time accepting the fact that Della was still there in the office.

She sat for a while in her car, she was very angry because Della Mason. That insignificant woman was still there, behind Perry's desk thinking she was owner and mistress of everything. Acting all prime and proper, like she didn't know who Laura was, nor had she accepted the fact that Perry would be terminating her employment and divorcing her. Laura then smiled, she knew that very soon Della would come knocked from that pedestal to become the simple secretary Della Street again, as the only Mrs. Perry Mason would be her, Laura Parrish.

There couldn't have been anything in the office for him to deal with he had been gone for several months, no one would be needing his services. She was so looking forward to finding him another larger office with a larger staff. He was already a well-established criminal lawyer, but she had bigger plans for him. She would choose which clients he would defend, start taking on clients that would bring in more money on a regular basis, corporate law, perhaps. Being a criminal lawyer with his reputation, he would have a good chance of being a judge.

Laura couldn't understand, how Perry could be happy defending clients especially those who couldn't afford to pay him. She wondered how a man as intelligent and ambitious as Perry Mason could be stopped just to be next to a woman, who was not worth it. How he could live in that neighborhood. The houses were so close and no privacy, public school system. There was no way their children would be attending public schools or riding a bus to get there. They would be driven by a chauffeur each and every trip. She would also put an end to the working relationship with that Paul Drake, there had to be better private detectives in this city. She would also be getting rid of that no class, receptionist Gertie, who had no business working for a lawyer such as Perry. She had to find a him a new circle of friends, he had great potential to not only be the best lawyer in LA but the whole country. He should not be surrounded by the personnel who did not contribute anything to him or his profession. He just had to be surrounded by the high society of Los Angeles, people who would help him reach the peak of his profession.

Laura had dreamed of the houses she and Perry would share. The first one would certainly be in Beverly Hills, it would have a very long driveway, with such a grand entrance, at least five bedrooms with baths and a large master suite, huge bathroom, with two walk-in closets. A huge kitchen to prepare food for grand dinner parties and a dining room to match. She wanted to have a small area for them to have quiet family meals together, that she would prepare, until the arrival of their children. Two large living rooms for party's guests, a library, an office for him to work at home. There would be a small three bedroom guest house on the property, a tennis court and heated pool. She had several other locations, where she wanted to purchase a home. A home in Carmel, a condo in San Francisco and an apartment in Century City section of LA, for when he was in court.

Laura was still a bit frustrated at Perry's reaction to her being here in LA. She was so sure he would be so happy to see her here. Of course, she knew that he had to pretend in front of everyone, he did not want a scandal, let alone in his workplace. But she had dreamed that he had already started divorce proceedings to be rid of Della and her daughter. Running her hand over her belly, smiling at the fact that she was carrying his child, which was to be a healthy boy to be named after him. But first she had to get rid of Della and those two children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry had taken Della a cup of chowder, salad and half a sandwich into the library, while she had gotten the drinks. Closing the door between the library and his office, Della sat at the table with Dr. Collins.

"Nice library, mine not quite as nice, but filled with the necessary reference books I need.' Smiles Elizabeth.

"Over time, I learned to put the ones, used most often on the lower shelves. Every once in a while, I have to get the step stool out." Replies Della.

"Glad to see your still working on your nutritional needs. Any noticeable improvements there?" She asks.

"Not really. My lab results are still high, but not going any higher. Not something that is going to correct itself in two months." Della replies.

"Well, now that we talk about the good distribution of your library and your health, it would be good to start talking about your mood, tell me how you feel, after what happened this morning." Asked Elizabeth.

Della sighs, "The reason I called, Perry's indiscretion showed up this morning, while he was at the courthouse."

"She came here to the office? I thought she was in DC with her husband." Says Elizabeth. "Want to tell me what happened? I gather you two had a confrontation."

"Confrontation, interesting word. But I doubt very much that what happened here could be called a confrontation. Laura Parrish, young, pretty, arrogant, pushy. Granted it doesn't take much some days to upset Gertie." pausing taking a breath, "Laura did, wouldn't give her any information, even after being told Perry was not available. Walked right through the reception area, through my office and into Perry's. Mind you the door was closed. Poor Gertie was so scared."

"Well from what you've told me about Gertie," smiles Elizabeth. "Please go on about Laura." She sips her coffee, then taking a bite of her sandwich.

Della tells Elizabeth what happened with Laura, the conversation and Perry's return. "Perry told her to leave, that he was considering a restraining order. Matter of fact, she's off to do some house hunting for the two of them in Beverly Hills."

Elizabeth lets a small laugh out, raising a hand. "I'm sorry Della, I do believe you, and I just can't believe anyone that knows the two of you, knows he's not going anywhere. Perry screwed up in a big way and you have every right to feel the way you do about this situation. But he is 100 percent prime time in love with you."

"But that's the big problem." Says Della, looking at Elizabeth with concern, "I think she does not know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max Parrish, finally returned to his own office, after a long day in court. He thought he would be busier than he was since classes had ended. He couldn't believe he was missing Laura as much as he was. She had made a fool of both of them during the last semester on campus. The campus and DC grapevines were certainly lacking in information regarding his wife and Perry Mason. All he managed to hear was she had spent that missing Friday night in his suite, that he was definitely drunk when they went upstairs.

He found it hard to believe what Laura had told him, about them spending the night together making endless love. It was well known to everyone that Perry was deeply in love with his wife and secretary of years Della Mason. All anyone who read the social pages could tell from the pictures of him next to her and their family could see the love and he would never divorce her. Then because she had told him, that Perry, was in love with her, wanted to marry and have children with her. He was going home to tell Della, he was terminating their working relationship and obtaining a divorce. The great Perry Mason, wanted a younger beautiful wife, who could be an equal law partner, not a secretary. A woman with the ability to give him sons. Max found that impossible to believe, considering the fact that Laura never wanted to have children when he suggested they consider having a child, she had described herself as a woman without maternal feelings. But now she wanted to have children with Perry Mason, which Max considered all this to be absolute madness.

Max considered it visions of grandeur that Laura was expecting, was wanting. She had been raised in a middle class family, with little money for college. Laura had done well in high school obtaining a four year scholarship to college and another for law school.

They had met in law school and had become inseparable all three years. He had proposed the day before graduation. They had both made the law review and had decided DC would be the place to start their law firm. Max's family had given them a large sum of money as a wedding present to set up their office. There were also three trust funds, Max would access one at 35, the second at 50 and the third would be divided among their children, when each reach 18. Laura wasn't happy with the trust funds but figured there was still plenty to go around. She was upset that his parents' wills were still in probate. They were killed in a yachting accident, nearly a year ago, off Cape Cod.

Max had his secretary make a series of reservations starting with a plane, DC to LA, then reservations on a train to San Francisco. The rest of the reservations started at the Westin Hotel/St Francis, for three days. From there plane reservations to Hawaii and ten days at the Westin hotel Maui. It was where they had spent their honeymoon. He could only hope to get her attention back to him, their marriage and working together somewhere other than DC. The could find the perfect house in the country, on the ocean, a condo in a city. Anywhere along the east coast that she wanted to move to or perhaps a move to England for a while. The only thing that Max wanted was to recover Laura and that she forgets about that madness of Perry Mason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dr. Collins left, she went back into Perry's office to pick up any left overs from his lunch. She was very surprised there was nothing on the table and it had been wiped clean, smiling it had to have been done by Gertie. Perry did need to give her a raise.

Hearing Perry coming through the office door, carrying two cups of coffee in one hand and something wrapped in a napkin. He hands her the napkin, placing the coffee on the table, as they both sit.

"Oatmeal cookies," she smiles. "Never have understood why neither of the kids really like these," taking a bit.

"How did your conversation go?" He asks. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm glad she was able to come over, I just needed to get that whole incident out of my system. Talking to her makes it easier, as she's not close to the situation." Pausing, "I'm alright Perry."

"Did you tell me you got ahold of Judge Brooker?" Perry asks, she nods yes. "I want to at least have the conversation with him."

"He had to go back to court this afternoon. Julie said, he's got an on-going case, but she'll check to see how it's going and will let me know." Replies Della.

It would be two more days before Perry was able to meet with Judge Brooker, who was more than happy to help with the restraining orders. Perry was able to obtain a temporary restraining order, to cover ten days. After that Judge Brooker told him it could be extended if necessary and more detailed.

Apparently, Brooker is from an old New England family and knew Max Parrish's parents. He and his wife had attended Max and Laura's wedding. The few times he had spoken to Laura over the wedding weekend, he wasn't impressed with her. Max's parents had asked him, just after Max's proposal, if he could recommend anyone, who could check out Laura's family background. They knew she was from a middle class family, extremely smart, gone to college and law school on scholarships. But something wasn't settling right with them but didn't know what. Judge Brooker hadn't found out anything in her immediate family, but never did say anything about the rest of the report.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seven**

The days passed quietly after the storm caused by Laura Parrish. The last thing Della and Perry learned about her, was provided by Kevin. Apparently was that after receiving the restraining order of Judge Brooker, Laura and Max undertook a trip. According to their friends to try to fix their marriage.

Della had also gone to see Dr. Harris, with no changes in her health.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between home and office, it had been a busy couple of weeks for Della. School had ended for Tom, as always with excellent qualifications and he was home, getting ready to start his summer job, he wanted to save money for his school books. Although Perry had told Tom that he would settle everything about his education until he was over. But Tom did not want to be a burden for his parents, they had done enough to accept him in their lives. Lizzie still had two more weeks before school was out for her. She was the happiest that Tom had returned home for the summer vacation.

It was nearly three, as Della hurried to finish the last of the filing and then putting paperwork on Perry's desk for his signature. They had both promised Lizzie they would be home early for dinner, as she had wanted to have it cooked on the grill. Tom promised he would be home as soon as he completed the necessary paperwork to start his summer job. Della couldn't help smiling when she remembered how happy her son was when he left the house, he was very happy to be able to work as an assistant to the medical/paramedic. He loved that job and it made him feel good to be able to help others. Before leaving the house and after tenderly kiss Della's cheek, Tom had thanked her once again that they had accepted him as their son and that he was very happy and proud of them. Because despite all the problems, they were trying to fix things for the good of their family.

Perry had gone to a final meeting with District Attorney Brander Harris, who had been cleared of the murder of his blackmailer Marshall Scott. This man was extorting DA Harris, with fraudulent photos of him taken in the apartment of a woman that he had helped Marshall to set a trap for the prosecutor.

Fortunately, Perry with the help of Della and Paul managed to find the true killer, thus freeing DA Harris.

Della, had sat down at Perry's desk to insure the paperwork was laid out correctly for him, so it would be easier for Perry to finish all the paperwork and be able to leave the office faster to return home. When the intercom sounded. Pausing she pushed one of the buttons, "Yes Gertie."

"I'm sorry Della, I know your trying to get ready to leave, but LT. Tragg is here and needs to see you." She smiled, telling Gertie to let him through.

Within two minutes, Lt Tragg, appeared in front of the desk, his face was disconnected and hat in hand, twisting it. "Afternoon Della," pausing, "Perry wouldn't happen to be hiding around somewhere."

"No, he's gone over to meet with a client. I'm expecting him back any minute." She smiles, although she had already noticed the nervousness of the Tragg. "Lt, something is wrong, out with it." Pausing, "Lizzie?" Asked Della with worry.

Tragg shakes his head no, then breathe, "I was in my car heading to headquarter and heard over the radio about a car accident, just before the exit to your house."

Tragg didn't finish speaking when Perry in to the office, hearing Tragg's last remark. "Arthur, what disastrous news are you telling my wife?" Tragg turns around partially, seeing Perry.

"Perry, I'm glad your back, what I have to say, it's not easy for me and I would rather say, it only once to both of you. May I?" pointing his hat at one of the chairs, then sits. Perry sits in the other chair. Tragg looks at the two then breathes, "Perry, Della I don't know how to say this, but there has been a sever car accident near the ramp exit to your home. A green Chevy Corsica, I recognized the registration number."

Della looks at Tragg in anguish, her tears falling down her face. "NO, it can't be Tom," says Della, with trembling voice. "Please Arthur, not our son."

"I'm sorry Della, but I'm afraid so. The information I've managed to obtain, before coming up here, is the car flipped over several just before the off ramp. They were getting him removed and would be transporting to Rampart General."

Della, gets up, but losses her balance and coloring, causing her to sit right back down. Perry gets up going, around to his wife, even though his legs did not want to obey him, he taking her hand, she was shaking and she looks up at him with anguish in her eyes. "I've got to get to him Perry. I need to see him, now."

Perry, look at Della with eyes full of tears, his eyes reflected sadness and despair, he runs his thumb under one of her eyes, wiping the tear away of his wife. "Della my love, don't worry, we will go shortly." Perry looks over at Tragg, he could barely speak, and he had a lump in his throat that prevented him. "Arthur can you get us some more information please."

"I'm sorry Perry, but that's all there was just before I came in here, which has been about fifteen minutes now." Replies Tragg, "if you and Della gather what you need, I will drive you over there myself. I don't think you are in a position to handle driving yourselves and what I want least is that you don't end up in the hospital. After I can have someone come get your car for later." He gets up from his chair and walks to the door.

Perry nods yes, "we'll be right with you," sighs Perry. "Thank you. Would you…."

Tragg put his hand on Perry's shoulder, "that is what friends are for." Then Tragg raises his hand, "I'll tell Gertie and have her call Paul, he can call Margaret. Do you want Lizzie brought to the hospital?"

"No, no, no. I want to make sure Tom is alright first." Della says through her tears. "PERRY, my aunt Mae we have to call her, she has to know. Oh my god! I do not know how I'm going to tell her," says Della, trembling in Perry's arms.

"Quiet honey, we will have Paul and Margaret take care of that, he will send one of his men to pick it up her and bring her here, right away." Perry replies.

"Perry what are we going to do? If something bad happens to Tom I couldn't take it," says Della.

Tragg leaves the office to speak with Gertie, he stops at her desk, she looks at him and smiles. "Gertie, I need you to get ahold of Paul Drake and pass on some information for Perry and Della."

"Sure LT, what's up?" She smiles.

"Tell Paul, there has been a traffic accident, at the exit near their homes. Tom has been critically injured and being taken to Rampart General."

Gertie gasps for air, tears forming in her eyes, Tragg reaches over to take her hand, he trying to reassure her, letting go he picks up the phone. Taking the phone from him, she dials Paul's office. "Hi, this is Gertie, may I speak with Paul please, it's rather urgent." Still trying not to cry, she starts to hiccup. Tragg takes the phone from her, just as Paul answers.

"Hey, Gertie, what's up that Perry can't call me?" Ask Paul, sounding happy.

"Sorry Drake, it's Tragg, not Gertie, between the tears and hiccups, she can't talk." Pausing, "Just listen Paul, I'm taking Perry and Della over to Rampart General, Tom has been in a bad accident, near the off ramp to you homes."

For a short time Paul does not react trying to assimilate what Tragg was saying, "take it there isn't any more information." Says Paul, barely able to talk.

"No, that is all I know, now I'm driving them over there. Before you ask, just tell Margaret and call Della's aunt. Perry wants one of your men to pick her up and bring her here immediately. Think once they find out what they can, they will deal with Lizzie."

Paul releases a long sigh, "I understand. I'll call her, you said Rampart."

"Yes, Paul. And do us both a favor, don't speed getting yourself over there, Perry and Della need you in one piece. Also, would you have someone makes sure Gertie gets this place locked up." Says Tragg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Perry and Della have left the office with LT Tragg. Perry held his wife tightly so she would not fall, as she could barely walk, she was trembling. Gertie managed to get the phones turned over to the overnight service and informing the staff of what has happened. Paul finally showed up, locking the front door when he came in, hugging Gertie, "quiet Gertie, everything will be fine," says Paul, trying to convince himself as well. While she finished locking up the doors and files, he picked up the phone to call Margaret.

Paul took several deep breaths, before dialing the phone number, giving thanks to God that his wife was the one who answered the phone. "Hey Margaret, I need two things, make sure the girls aren't in the room with you and then sit down." Says Paul.

"You're not funny, Paul, what is wrong that the girls can't hear about?" She asks, she could hear the worry and anguish, in her husband's voice.

"Margaret, please, just listen and tell me they're not there." Pausing, waiting for her answer.

Margaret looks out the window making sure the girls were in the garden, "their out by the pool, trying to decided where the sirens are and which direction there heading." Says Margaret, he could almost hear the laugh in her voice.

"I'll tell you where they're going. Rampart General, apparently Tom rolled his car just before the exit ramp." Says Paul.

"Not funny Paul." Says Margaret, sprouting tears from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lt Tragg, dropped Perry and Della off at Rampart General, with its dual entrances, one would lead them straight into the emergency room. Once inside the reception area, Perry managed to have Della take a seat and went to talk to one of the people working the information area.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" A young woman asks.

"Yes, please, my name is Perry Mason, my wife and I were just dropped off by the police. Our son Tom Mason was involved in a car accident and brought here within the last hour."

"One moment, please," Pausing, "is it Tom or Thomas?"

"Thomas, please hurry." Answers Perry, becoming very angry.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have a Tom or Thomas Mason on our patient's entry list." Pausing, "perhaps you were told the wrong hospital."

"No, he's here, this is where we were told he was brought." Perry was becoming visibly angry and about to lose the little patience he had left. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm. Looking away from the receptionist, sees Beverly Harris.

Bev, trying to calm him, tells him, "Perry, please not so loud." Pausing, "what is wrong, is it Della?" Asked Beverly, visibly worried.

"No, she's right there," nodding towards where Della is sitting. "Our son Tom was just recently involved in a car accident near the highway exit to our neighborhood." Says Perry.

Beverly tugs on his arm, pulling him to where Della is sitting. She notices the tears, lack of coloring in Della's face, she realizes that she seems to be about to faint. Sitting down on one side of Della, Perry sits on the other side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Alright, let me make sure I've got this straight. Your son Tom, just recently been involved in a car accident and was brought here. Who told you this?" Beverly asks.

"LT Tragg, he even gave us a ride from the office to here. It's been over an hour, why wouldn't he be in the list of patients." Perry asks.

"Could be a number of reasons. The ambulance crew, just by passed the desk, going into a treatment room and no one has brought the necessary paper work here." Replies Beverly. "I know that doesn't help you two. Look Perry, you need to lower your voice and check your lawyer loudness at the door. That is not going to help here, it could be the opposite and they could even remove you from here. I know some of the nurses and a doctor or two here, let me go check." Says Beverly.

Della wipes the tears from her face. "Find our son Bev, please find our son." Says Della, looking with pleading eyes to her friend and doctor.

Beverly gets up, "Don´t worry Della, I'll find someone that knows something." She walks towards a set of double doors, disappearing through them. Perry watching her disappear, notices Paul coming through the same doors, they had recently entered.

"Hi you two, I had hoped this was a bad dream. Any word, yet?" Paul sits in the chair vacated by Beverly.

"No," replies Della, repeating what Beverly had said. "Paul, is my girl alright?"

"I called Margaret, told her there had been an accident and I was going to come here to find out what's going on. I also told her to call Aunt Mae and tell her in a calmer way that I can and I've sent my best man to bring her immediately."

"Thanks' Paul, you are a great friend." Says Della, she embracing Paul. "Would you mind waiting until we hear something, then I want you to go and get Lizzie, along with Margaret and Andrea." Says Della, Perry squeezes her hand, as a sign of disagreement. "Perry, we need to tell her, should be as soon as possible and here." Says Della to her husband.

"You sure about doing it here." Seeing the look in Della's eyes, he knew not to push it any further. "Alright, alright."

It was a nearly fifteen minutes later, Paul had gone to get them something to drink, finding a premade bowl of fruit for Della as well. He saw his friend so upset, that he was afraid that she would collapse. By the time he had gotten back, Beverly had returned.

"He's here, apparently the cops were the ones who requested he not be put into the list of patients until he had been stabilized."

"You said had been," says Della, "what happened to our son Bev?"

"They got him stabilized, put him into a medically induced coma, to insure they can check him over, without him getting agitated. He has a punctured lung, couple broken ribs and a hair line fracture about three inches long on his skull. He's been taken up to surgery to fix the lung and then will be taken to ICU."

"God thanks, He's alive, he's alive." Was all Perry could say, pulling Della against him and kissing her on the forehead several times.

"Come with me, I'll take you up to the ICU and show you where you can wait. I will talk to the nursing staff as well, so they can keep you informed." Says Beverly.

Paul, after giving a prayer of thanks in silence, he tells his friends, "I'm going home to get Lizzie and my girls, is there some way we can get up there to this ICU place?" Asks Paul.

"I'll work on getting that straightened out for you. But I wouldn't recommend any of you spending the night here. Once you've talked with your daughter and Tom is out of surgery, you'll need to go home." Says Beverly.

"I'm not going to leave him Bev, He needs me, I have to be with him." Says Della.

"Della, you and Perry will take your daughter home once you have seen Tom. He won't realize you're here and depending on how things go, it maybe a couple of days. You can come back in the morning." Says Beverly. "Am I making myself perfectly clear."

Perry nods yes, he realizes what Beverly is getting at. He realized that this situation wouldn't help Della's health if they let it go.

Beverly lead Della and Perry through the ER to their destination, while Paul went home to talk with Margaret and bring them all back here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eight**

When Paul arrived home, Margaret sitting on the front steps waiting for him, she told him, she had already talked with Mae and had explained Tom had been involved in a serious accident. She had told Paul, that Mae had taken the news or lack thereof very hard. Mae was very concerned about Della and she needed to get to LA. Margaret had told her to get somethings together and Frank Faulkner would arrive shortly to bring her to LA

Margaret asked her husband to tell him everything he knew. "Paul honey, tell me that Tom is alright well, please," asked Margaret.

Paul sat down on the stoop beside his wife, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Sweetie, Tom is alive and that's the thing important, Della's doctor happened to be there and went to check. Apparently, the doctors put him into a medically induced coma, got him stabilized, he's got a perforated lung and some broken ribs When I left the hospital, they were taking him to surgery and then to ICU.

"Thank God." Says Margaret wiping her eyes, they got up and went inside, to the kitchen where Lizzie and Andrea. Were. Seeing that Margaret had crying, Andrea asked her what was wrong.

"There has been an accident and we need to go to the hospital to meet your parents,'" replies Margaret. "We just need to wait for PJ, who should be here by now." She looks at Paul, then hearing the front door close.

PJ entered the kitchen, looking at his parents and the girls. "What's up, Dad, Mom?"

"Come on girls, go to the bathroom, I'll grab some snakes." Pausing, "off you go, quickly." The girls left heading upstairs.

Paul, "judging by the look on your face, you know something." PJ just nods as his father connotes. "There was a serious accident just before the off ramp, apparently Tom rolled over in his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the hospital they were directed to the small ICU waiting room. Perry noticing their arrival got up, just as Lizzie ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, they hugged each other.

"Daddy what happens," asked Lizzie looking up at him, "why are we here?"

"My princess come sit down with your mother and I We need to tell you something." Perry replies. Lizzie goes over taking the seat he had vacated and he sat next to her. Paul and Margaret sat down with PJ and Andrea, not far away. Della hugged Lizzie, kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, Daddy, what has happened? I'm scared I don't like this place." Replies Lizzie.

"Princess, Tom has been in a car accident near our home." Says Perry.

"Were those the sirens that Andrea and I heard?" Asks Lizzie, as tears form in her eyes. Perry nods yes. "He's going to be alright, he's not dead?" She begins to cry real hard.

"Lizzie, please you have to stop crying and listen to us." Della, draws Lizzie against her.

"My girl, he had an accident, while driving his car. He got really banged up, right now he's being operated on to fix the tear on his lung. There are a couple of broken bones and a cracked head" Della replies. Lizzie pulls away from Della to look at her.

"Really a cracked head." She hiccups. For the first time since this whole situation started Della smiles slightly.

The door to the waiting area, swung open, a nurse stepped out of the way letting Mae Kirby into the room, followed by Frank Faulkner, who disappeared with the nurse. Della let go of Lizzie, getting up she goes to hug Mae.

"How is he Della? Frank didn't know anything." Asks Mae. Guiding her over to the chairs near Perry and Lizzie, they sat down. Della explained what little they knew, that Tom was still in the OR and they were just waiting. They still hadn't heard from Lt Tragg, who went to the accident scene.

Finally, Dr. Brolin, chief surgeon, came into the waiting room, glancing around at the group gathered. "Hello, I'm Dr Marc Brolin, I'm looking for Tom Mason's family."

Perry gets up going over to him, extending his hand, "Perry Mason, my wife Della," nodding towards her. "and the rest of our family. Please just explain it to us all."

Dr. Brolin reported that things went well during the operation, everything had gone well. Tom was still sedated, it would be two/three more hours, before the anesthetic wore off. He needed to be under close observation and it would be morning before he is moved into an ICU room. "The best thing you can all do for now, is to go home and try to get some rest."

Della started to protest, "I'm not going anywhere, I need to ensure that our son is alright and will stay here until he is better."

"Mrs. Mason, he won't know your here. I will let you see him for a few minutes." Pausing, "I understand your own health issues do need attention. It is also my understanding if one of these young ladies is left in total care of her father, she will be spoiled." He smiles.

"Damn Beverly." Says Della.

"Come on Della, we'll go check on Tom and then get home." Perry moves to take his wife's hand. "You don't really want to leave my princess with me and Aunt Mae for any length of time."

Perry, knew he and Della would be having a much longer conversation about the amount of time either of them would be spending at the hospital. Tom was going to be in the medically induce coma for awhile longer, then the amount of recovery time in the ICU. Plus, her health and Lizzie's school year coming to an end had to be discussed as well. They would have more than one disagreement and eventually set things right for the family.

Before going home Perry went into see his son, alone. He could not help but cry seeing Tom helpless lying on the bed, connected to all those machines and tubes. He recognized the same feeling of pain several years ago when he first saw his newborn daughter in the neonatal ward, and he had never wanted to feel that way again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After struggling to get Della to leave Tom's bedside, they spoke with Dr. Brolin, who promised to call with any changes. It had been Lizzie with a bit of pleading, they both needed something healthy to eat and if she didn't come home, Lizzie would have ice cream and cookies. Lizzie told her mom she couldn't let her eating habits make her sick again. Della saw the anguish and pain in her daughter's eyes, knew not to argue. Della announced she would be back early in the morning and no one would be able to prevent it. Perry just nodded, not wanting to fight with Della, he knew there would be other battles over the next few days, this wasn't one of them.

Once at home the girls asked Margaret if Andrea could sleep in her house. Both Margaret and Della said yes to the idea. They knew that both girls needed each other's company and to be able to talk about what was going on with Tom and the hospital.

Mae took care of getting her granddaughters fed and upstairs. While their parents sat in the living room, discussing what had happened and how to deal with the situation. PJ feeling the need to go home, better choices of food there and he needed time to himself, to think about the accident and the brother he could still loose.

Mae was in Lizzie's room with her granddaughters, "Grandma Mae, you think Tom will be fine?" Asked Lizzie starting to cry.

Mae takes the hands of her child, lets out a loud sigh and then talks to both of them, "my girls I know that today has been a very scary one. I know you don't totally understand what has happened to him, but it was done to help him recover. I can't stop you from worrying, but the best thing you can do, is whatever your parents ask. If you want answers ask." Pausing, "one thing I need you girls to do in the morning, you're not going to like it, but you will do it."

"I know go to school." Says Lizzie, "but I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but they won't worry about us, if we're at school, they can do all those adult things that they do." Says Andrea.

Since everyone was in need of rest, Margaret and Paul went home, as Della and Perry went up to their room. Perry could see how tired and gaunt Della was. Finally getting into bed, Della laid in Perry's arms, neither talking, yet getting little sleep.

The next morning Perry and Mae got up early, make breakfast for both families, Perry made the fat toast, while Mae took care of the rest. Mae poured Perry a cup of coffee, placing it next to the stove, she reached out to touch his arm. "We're all aware of how Della is feeling about this accident, but what about you Perry. How are you doing with it?" She asks with a motherly voice.

Perry a strong man, sat on one of the stools, as Mae took the specular from his hand. "I don´t know Mae, I was very afraid of losing my son. Della, Tom and my princess are my life I wouldn't know how to live without them," Perry replies. Getting up he gives He her a hug. "I'm scared of what this may end up doing to Della's health, the stress of everything else that has been going on. It scares me."

"Speaking of Della, how did she sleep all night? " Asked Mae.

"Neither of slept very well, she cried most of the night. I know she will be furious when she realizes that she turns off the alarm." Perry smile.

A voice is heard, "Furious is hardly the word I would use." says Della, who was entering the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Della was beyond furious with Perry, when she entered the kitchen. She couldn't believe he had not only turned off the alarm, but let her sleep. He knew she wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible to be with their son. Della didn't care about her own health, her concern was Tom waking up with either of his parents there.

Perry walked over to her, trying to hug her, she stepped around him, to sit at the counter. "Della, my love, please, you needed the sleep. He's going to be monitored in the coma for at least another36 hours. How do you think he would feel, if he were to wake up, finding out you hadn't taken care of yourself? Regardless of how this accident happened, he doesn't need to feel guilty that it caused you harm."

Perry reaches to put his arm around her, but she pushes it out of the way. Looking at him with extreme angry in her eyes and voice. "Perry Mason, don't your try to put what may happen with my health on our son." Pausing, "things apparently happen in threes, we have hit all three, my health issues, your indiscretion and Tom's accident. Or have you forgotten about your indiscretion."

The sound of two coffee cups hitting the counter rather hard, stopped both Della and Perry.

"Della Elizabeth Street Mason, stop it right now. I know you weren't raised to be an insensitive and selfish person." Says Mae, having listened to the brief exchange between the two of them. "I know Perry made a mistake, I was angry then and still am about that situation. But he's been trying to work things out, but it hasn't been easy. Getting angry at him for trying to protect you and the children isn't going to help. Della you're not the only one suffering here, the whole family and your best friends are as well." She stops long enough to pour coffee, placing the pot back on its heating unit.

"Aunt Mae," Della starts to talk, but Mae raises her hand.

"I'm not done with either of you yet. Perry sit, drink your coffee." Taking a deep breath, "look, you two need to keep as close to a routine as possible. Stop by check on Tom, go to work, take your lunch break at the hospital, leave the office early, come home. Have something to eat and take Lizzie back to the hospital with you. You only stay long enough to check on him and talk with the staff on duty. When you come home, I'll have dinner ready. During the day I can go by and check for you as well."

"No, I don't want Lizzie there." Says Della.

"Wrong answer, that young lady is scared enough as it is. She has to see for herself, what kind of condition Tom is in. The nurses can talk to her and Andrea about what is happening in terms they would understand." Mae sips her coffee, "Lizzie needs your attention just as much."

Della slid off her stool standing next to Perry, hugging him, "Perry, I'm sorry, I know you love our children as much as I do. I'm still tired and was angry because you didn't wake me up. I'm just afraid he will wake up on his own, with no one there."

"He's not alone, the staff is checking on him. Besides how do you think he would feel at his age, with his mother constantly hoovering over him in a public place." He smiles at her, "well, it may be a private room, but ICU does mean staff constantly monitoring him. May even find himself a pretty student nurse." Says Perry, giving her his cheeky smile.

Della laughs, gently slapping Perry's shoulder. "I'm not ready for him to have another permeant girlfriend, just yet."

"Maybe you don´t, but Tom can think the opposite." Perry replies smiling. Then turns just enough to wrap his arms around her waist, "everything will be fine, darling." Just as Lizzie and Andrea come into the kitchen ready for breakfast and school.

"Grandma, what about our lunches?" Asks Lizzie, as each girl sits on a stool on either side of Perry. "Morning my girls." Says Perry, then he kisses every girl on the forehead.

"I'll finish making your breakfast, your mother can fix both of your lunches." Smiles Mae.

"Yuck, means we get vegs and fruit."

"Hush, and I already slipped cookies into your backpacks." Smiles Perry, winking at the girls, noticing Della shaking her head, raising her eyebrows at him from the refrigerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, Mae had walked the girls the bus stop. While their parents sat around the kitchen counter, discussing what to do about work, visiting the hospital and organizing the rest of their day. Della, Mae and Margaret would go by the hospital to check on Tom, then dropping Della off at the office. Margaret and Mae were going shopping, then home to get the necessary housework done. Perry and Paul went off to the Brent Building to get their offices opened.

Della had spoken to several nurses, that insured her someone would be around to talk with the girls. They would explain what was going on with Tom's care and show them how some of the machines worked, if they were to ask. The staff agreed that kids could understand more, if explained at their level.

Perry had asked Paul to go to the police station and see if they had any information about Tom's accident, if the report was ready. Perhaps Lt Tragg would have information that may not be in the report.

It was lunchtime, when Perry and Della returned to the hospital together. They had gone into Tom's room, both were shocked at how pale and lifeless he looked. The necessary iv's, monitors beeping, made Della lean against Perry, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on let's go out to the waiting room, least we can split the sandwich and wait for Dr. Brolin."

"Please, Perry can't we just stay here." Della looking at him with such sad eyes.

He shook his head no and guided her out into the waiting room. "Please, my lady, let's wait out of here, I think we've talked enough in the morning, about this." Says Perry. They had gotten coffee, and had started their lunch when Dr. Brolin arrived, telling them to keep eating, he would do the talking first.

"Tom is doing alright, he had a quiet peaceful night. We will be leaving him in the coma for at least another 24 hours to give his body a chance to continue its recovery. Right now, the more sleep he gets, the better for him and the healing process." He smiles, "I understand you spoke with several nurses this morning about your daughters visiting. Patricia will be waiting for them this afternoon, she's a former neonatal nurse."

"Slight correction Doctor, Lizzie is ours, Andrea, is Lizzie's best friend and our god daughter." Smiles Perry. "As for her parents, we've been friends longer than marriage and kids."

Dr Brolin laughs, "Ahh, that explains a lot, figured they were the same age, acting the same way and raised together somehow." He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "I promise if your not here and something happens, I will make sure your contacted immediately."

Perry and Della returned to the office, to finish the mail and other paperwork. Perry got two bags of vegetables and dip containers, placing both on his desk as he sat down. "Perry, really," smiles Della.

'Half a sandwich in a rush does not constitute lunch. Both bags need to be emptied before you leave to pick up the girls and PJ," Perry smiles, "you don't think Paul is going to help me finish anything this healthy."

She smiles, "He's been raiding Gertie's limited chocolate supply." This causing Perry to laugh. Finishing the necessary paperwork, Della gathers up the mail, kissing Perry's check. "See you at the hospital, before going home."

"I'll have Paul drop me off, when we're done." Perry smiles at his wife. "Take a deep breath Della, we will get through this."

Della passes Paul in the reception area. "Paul, leave her chocolates alone. You need to find your own supply of sugar elsewhere. Besides Perry is waiting for you."

"Ugh," was all Paul could say as he headed towards Perry's office. Paul closed the office door behind him, settling into one of his favorite chairs. "Your wife just as bad as she is beautiful, she's totally determined to make me a healthy man, she's cutting off my sugar supply everywhere."

Perry flashed a smile, then turned serious and looking at Paul, he says. "Tell me what you found out Paul. Somehow, I suspect I'm not going to like anything you have to tell me."

Paul nods, "You probably won't. I ran into Tragg, on my way into headquarters and ended up in his office. Apparently, Tom was driving in the wrong place, wrong time. There were a group of young people, doing some illegal street drag racing in the area. At least one of the cars drifted into Tom's lane, causing him to lose control. Thus, veering off, blowing a tire, hitting the guard rail, launching the car over it and causing it to roll several times."

"What makes Tragg so sure, it was a group of young people, drag racing?" Asks Perry.

"There were recent tire marks on both sides of the highway, several people who had been driving in the area at the time, called the police." Paul continues, "Apparently during the same time frame, there were several groups of young people gathered on the overpass sidewalk watching the highway."

"That's the one with small parking lots at either end, because people walk that section of park lands." Perry commented.

Paul nods, "When the accident happened everyone on the over pass split, no one called 911 from the scene. The drivers just kept going." Pausing, "Tragg is having men checking out these drag racing clubs, schools with auto shops, figuring, at least one car needs repair. There are kids out there learning in high school, how do car repairs. Some of them buy old cars cheap, fix them up, some for resale, some they keep to street drive, others to do race driving."

Perry listened to everything Paul was telling him, tears forming in his eyes. "Paul how could they do this? Illegally drag racing is one thing, but to be the cause of any type of accident and no one stopped. None of the watchers even called. What about other drivers on the highway? Traffic is always moving around this city, including the neighborhoods." He stops, looking over at Paul, "I don't know what will happen to us if we lose him. He's Lizzie's protector." Pausing, "Paul, please find out who did this, why no one called to report it and why did they have to race on a public highway. I want answers, Paul."

Paul nodded yes, getting up, he left going through the reception area, in hopes of getting more candy. The half-finished bag of veggies, on Perry's desk, only made him hungry, but not hungry enough to take with him.

Perry leaned back in his chair, wondering how someone could cause an accident and just leave the scene. It wasn't as if Tom had just blown a tire and pulled over into a safe area. They had to have seen the accident even in their rearview mirrors. Plus, those gathered on the overpass watching the who incident unfolded. Right now, he wanted answers, justice for Tom would come eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della had gone by the high school first, picking up PJ and Gala, then to get Lizzie and Andrea. "Do your parents know we're going by the hospital first, Gala?" Della asks. Gala said they knew and there was no issue, they knew she was safe. When the group arrived at the ICU, PJ and Gala went into Tom's room for a couple of minutes, then to the cafeteria nearby to start their homework.

Della, Lizzie and Andrea stopped at the nurse's station. "Hello, I'm Della Mason, my daughter Lizzie and god daughter Andrea."

"Ahh yes, I'm Patricia McNeal," says the nurse coming around the desk. Hello girls. I'm going to show you around one of the empty rooms, some of the equipment, we use here and any questions don't be afraid to ask. It can be scary here, but I want you both to feel at ease, so any issues just let me know." Both girls smile, nodding yes. "Before we get started, may I ask you a sort of personnel question, Mrs. Mason?"

Della shrugged her shoulders, "sure."

"Your husband, wouldn't happen to be built like a football player, tall, dark hair, lawyer type." Patricia smiles, "I was working neonatal unit, about ten years ago, I seem to remember this rather large man, promising his wife not to leave their daughter. He seemed to have spent hours sitting outside the neonatal window."

"That would be her father. When it comes to his princess, it was just the start of spending a life time, doing whatever." Smiles Della.

"Mom, he doesn't always do what I want, you won't let him." Says Lizzie laughing.

"Come on you two, will get this tour started, then you can go visit your brother for a couple of minutes. I'm told not to let you stay to long." Patricia smiles, taking the hands of both girls, leading them down the hallway, as Della goes to Tom's room. She felt a touch of relief that a nurse remembered Lizzie, because of Perry and was now caring for Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Della watched the girls go down the corridor with Patricia for their tour, she turned and went to Tom's room. She approached his bed, she reached to move the rebellious hair that covered his face, she leaned in to kiss his forehead. Sitting down she reached to take one of his hands, knowing it would be awhile longer before he woke up. He looked almost as helpless now, as he had the first time she had seen him, that day in Perry's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana de La Vega, a beautiful young woman of 25, arrived one morning for a scheduled appointment with Perry. She had brought her five-year-old son, Tom, whose beautiful eyes and tender mischievous smile, caused Della to lose her heart.

Ana had come looking for Perry, for several reasons, including the fact she thought her situation maybe a lost cause now. But when asked Perry's name had come up more than once, that he was good at finding solutions to problems and very expensive. Ana had also heard his fee was charged according and felt she could afford to pay for his advice.

Della, had asked Gertie to keep an eye on this polite young man. Finding him a glass of milk, she had also convinced Gertie to share some of her chocolate cookies. Back in Perry's office, Della had set up coffee at the conference table, attempting to make Ana feel a bit relaxed. It was there Ana told her story to the two of them.

Ana slowly began her story of how she and her husband Samuel Tomas de la Vega, had come to the United States from Trujillo, La Libertad, Peru*. Samuel's family were owners of one of the larger haciendas in Trujillo, where they were growers/producers of sugar cane and Paso Horse** breeders. Ana's family was one of many families who lived on the property and worked the fields for the de la Vega family. Samuel and Ana had always been friendly as they went to the same school, but both families disapproved of their friendship, because they weren't in the same social class. This did change how they were beginning to feel for each other, Ana' family had helped them met secretly. They all could only hope the relationship would end on its own or his family would accept it. The latter proved to be what happened, the de la Vega family threatened to terminate Ana's family, leaving them homeless, jobless and without any means of support.

Della had reached out to hand Ana some tissues for her to use. Perry had gone for a glass of water, leaving the two women alone for a couple of minutes. Della commented on how sweet Tom was, such a pleasant, polite child, that he had managed to steal her heart. Ana just smiled, telling Della she had learned at an early age, about education, hard work and that manners matter.

When Perry returned, he handed the glass with water to Ana. She took a sip, as Perry sat, she continued telling her story. They knew the only way they could ever be together, would be to marry and leave Peru. Samuel had convinced Ana it didn't have to be a permanent move. They could always come back for a visit, once his family could accept that they were married, always and forever.

Samuel's family claimed they would never accept the marriage. They considered Ana was just an upstart, who only married Samuel for his money and would divorce him within two or three years, asking for a large sum of money for settlement.

Ana told them, they had purchased a home near where they had found work. Ana had gotten a job at a small inn, two towns over. As for Samuel he had gotten a job, picking vegetables from early morning to late in the afternoon. He was doing what he once watched others doing at his family's fields. They were surprisingly happy, as they had started new lives in a new country. Ana had sent a letter once a month to her family, just to let them know they were alright. They had been in the states for over a year, when Ana found out she was pregnant. Shortly there after Samuel had gone to work, and had become involved in a serious accident in the fields.

Just before the accident, the de la Vega family had found out the location of Ana and Samuel. After hearing of the accident, they blamed Ana, for the death of their son. If she hadn't seduced Samuel, he would never have married her and moved to a new country, without their permission. When Ana finally had Tom, she contacted her parents and the following day contacted Samuel's family. The de la Vega's claimed she was a liar and they would never accept her child as their grandson. Now five years after his birth, they suddenly wanted her out of the home she and Samuel has purchased together. They claimed they had gotten the marriage annulled, therefore had no rights to be living in a house that wasn't hers. They wanted her and her son out on the streets. They had also managed to put a hold on her access to their bank accounts. It didn't seem to matter to the de la Vega family, that the house and bank accounts were in both their names.

Ana gave Perry, the certificate of their marriage, Tom's birth certificate and the deed to their home. She explained that before they left Peru, they had nearly emptied both their savings accounts and had nearly enough money to purchase the house outright. Less than a year later, they owned the house and had decorated to their liking.

Perry knew two international lawyers, who he consulted for information, regarding family members being able to annul a marriage. He had explained where the couple had been married, they had come to the states legally, gotten jobs, bought a house nearly outright from saving they had brought with them. He was able to trace the bank money orders back to their accounts in Peru.

As Perry worked on the case for Ana, she and Della had formed a strong bond of friendship. Tom had been in nursery school, so that Ana, could continue with her work at a larger hotel. But without Samuel's paycheck, she had taken on a part time job at a French restaurant, downtown LA. Thus, requiring her to find a babysitter for Tom, who wouldn't charge her to much, so she could still pay her bills. Della had volunteered to babysit for them, as Ana could drop Tom off at the office on her way to the restaurant.

It wasn't long after that Della found out she would probably never be able to have children. This news left her devastated and that made her love for Tom, became more protective and motherly. Having Tom around the office after school or at their home on the weekends had never been an issue for either of them. Perry did have difficulty feeling the same way about Tom that Della did. He knew that someday, Ana and Tom may move further away, or even return to Peru. Perry knew any move, particularly to Peru would cause Della to suffer. They were sometimes seen walking around the park, the zoo or some museum as if they were a family. Della increasingly and stuck to Tom and that to Perry made him feel distressed because he knew that if someday Ana and Tom moved out of LA or maybe she decided to return to Peru Della would suffer a lot.

Much to the displeasure of the de la Vega family, they were given notice, that they could not annul their son's marriage, as both parties were over the legal age of consent and living legally in another country. They also had no claim to the home that Ana and Samuel had paid for themselves.

Nearly a year after, things were finally settled with the de la Vega family, Ana announced she and Tom would be moving to Santa Barbara. She was accepting a new position, within the small hotel group, she had been working with in LA. It would mean extra money, only one job, the company had agreed to be as accommodating as possible with Tom being in school.

Perry's fears became a reality, as this news left Della devastated. To help ease them not having Tom around, Perry and Della went to visit as often as possible. But with work obligations growing, it became harder to visit Ana and her son. Nothing could remove Tom from Della's mind and hart, that she never forgot to send a gift every September 26th.

One day nearly five years later, Della and Perry went to visit Ana and Tom. They wanted to tell them they had gotten married and were expecting a child. Upon arrival they found someone else living in the de la Vega home. Checking with the hotel, where Ana had worked at, they were told she gave notice and disappeared, leaving no forwarding address or phone number. Perry asked Paul to look for Ana and Tom. According to Paul, having checked as far away as Peru, it was as if they had been swallowed up.

Not wanting to stress Della any more than necessary, Perry, had asked Paul to keep checking, reporting nothing unless he had found some information. The first day that Della had her daughter in her arms she could not leave to think in that child with sweet smile, she missed him and now much more because she recognized that he felt the same love for Tom as he felt for his daughter. The only thing he prayed every day that this child was happy next to Ana.

Perry seeing Della, sad, he had done some checking on his own, in hopes of finding some information on their whereabouts. Della had put up a good front, though not understanding why they had just disappeared without a trace. When Perry and Della were both able to hold their daughter, it was then Perry realized, what was missing, Tom and Ana not being with them. Tom had managed to crave himself a place in the big lawyer's heart, right next to the space Lizzie held.

It was nearly a year later, when Della brought a thick envelope into the office. Handing it to Perry, he saw the return address just said Ana, he gave it back to her to open. Upon opening it, she found it contained a lengthy letter from Ana. Della leaned back in her chair to read it aloud to Perry. Apparently, Ana had become very ill, which is why they left Santa Barbara. She was in Saint Mary's Hospital and urgently needed to see them as she feared her end was near.

Della and Perry left LA, for Saint Mary's and Ana. Ana had listed them as her contact for emergency medical issues, which made speaking with her doctors easier. Upon their arrival they spoke with her doctors first and then went to see Ana. It was then, they realized just how sick she really was. Ana knew she had little time left and had consulted a public attorney and had some paperwork done, regarding her son Tom. Ana was an only child, her parents had recently died in an auto accident, therefore her dying, would leave Tom alone in the world.

It seemed Samuel's family had heard she was ill and they suddenly wanted to claim Tom as their grandson. Ana had always hoped that when Tom was old enough to understand, he would meet his father's family. Ana knew she didn't want Samuel's parents to have any control over Tom's upbringing. They had denied that his parents were even married, never would acknowledge him as their grandchild. She was sure they would move him back to Peru, never to mention his mother or her family to him.

Ana knew she didn't want Tom to be sent to an orphanage, since he had no family in the states. She wanted him raised by people she knew and trusted, those who would treat Tom as their own.

Perry and Della accepted Ana's proposal with the greatest gratitude to her, because she was giving them a wonderful gift, her son. They promised, to raise Tom as their own. They assured Ana, that he would be loved and cared for as their own daughter was already. They promised to tell him about his wonderful parents and about the great love they had for each other. They would tell him that his father still had family in Peru and if he ever made the decision to meet them, they would help him.

The adoption procedure had been made easier with the paperwork Ana had completed, naming Perry and Della Mason as his parents. Tom had taken the passing of his mother very hard. Even knowing the Masons and it being his mother's choice that he lives with them. He tried to be brave, accepting with difficulty his new family, new home a different routine.

The first one who managed to capture Tom's heart was his new little sister. It had been nearly five years since he had been to the house, that was now his home. Lizzie, had just turned two, had been sitting on the floor, when Tom entered the house. It took Lizzie a moment to get up, and over to Tom, her arms extended up at him. All she could say, was "up." Not getting picked up her arms still raised. Lizzies said, "up", again. Tom reached down picking her up.

Tom looked over at Della, "I don't like girls".

Perry smiles, "You may not like girls, but you will learn to like sisters, as they can be your biggest asset. They may threaten to tell on you, but for the most part wont. Their also your biggest source of information about dealing with girls, once you decided you do like them."

Della could only smile, Tom would eventually realize just how right Perry was. She had to accept the fact Lizzie not only had a protector, but someone else to spoil her.

Tom's struggle to adapt was made a bit easier when he met the younger PJ. Now things were even in the houses, PJ no longer had to endure those two younger girls alone. PJ considered Tom the older brother he needed, following him where he went, sticking to him like was chewing gum. Mae was also happy with her new grandchild as he was well mannered and polite with her. Della also remembered the face of Perry when Tom told him for the first time dad, the Perry´s tears did not stop sprouting him, he felt as happy and proud as when Lizzie said his first words, presumably those were dad.

Tom was having difficulty calling Della, mom, she felt that the boy did not feel any affection for her, leaving her with great sadness. Finally, they sat down one afternoon, with their feet in the pool to talk about it. Tom could only tell her, Ana was his mother and calling someone else that name was hard. Tom realized she and Perry loved and cared for him very much. He promised he would a proper word to call her. He finally settled on calling her, Mum, which would change one day.

One day Tom woke up with very strong stomach pains, Perry and Della had to take him to the hospital emergency, there they discovered that his appendix had burst and they had to operate emergency. She stayed by her son's side until he awoke from anesthesia. When Tom woke up and opened those beautiful eyes, Della heard the sweetest words from Tom's mouth that she will never forget, "Mom." That was now what she most wanted her son to wake up from that induced coma and return to hear him say mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes**

*Trujillo is the capital of the Peruvian department of La Libertad, it is a city in northwestern Peru known for the marinera (traditional dance of the nation). Also called as the city of eternal spring, also in Trujillo we will find the ruins of the pre-Inca city of Chanchán, located west of Trujillo, The Huaca of the Sun and Moon.

**The Peruvian Paso horse is an Equine breed native to Peru, The Peruvian Paso Horse is known in the world for its way of walking to four times, which produce a very original sound: PACA-PACA-PACA. Its greatest virtue is the smoothness when walking, it has its own movement with an extraordinary movement and full of harmony. Which is called floor. His walk is famous because it moves his center of gravity forward and therefore provides comfort to the rider. The step is harmonious, born and with a beautiful natural balance. The softness is one of the most outstanding features. His flat pace presents a balance and balance characteristic of his race.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

After Paul left in search of more information about Tom's accident, Perry leaned back in his chair, frustrated and angry over the situation. Taking a deep breath filling his lungs, he let the air out slowly. The image of Tom laying in the ICU bed, because of an accident, that wasn't his fault, scared Perry. Ten years ago, they had brought Tom back to Los Angles, after the death of his mother. He was having a very difficult time with the loss and having to adjust to a new home, a new way of life. Perry realized that even though Tom had difficulty showing him affection, Tom had stolen his heart the same day he had stolen Della's.

At that moment the intercom sounded, taking Perry out of his thoughts, "yes Gertie."

"Mr. Mason, Mr. Kevin Williams is on the line and wants to talk with you." Gertie replies

"Gertie okay, put it him, through to me." Says Perry, "Mason."

"Hello Perry, how are you? I found out from Caroline, about your son's accident. How is he doing?" Asked Kevin.

"Not very well, Kevin, he is still in a medically induced coma, had surgery to repair a lung and has a couple broken ribs. Della is taking it hard." Perry sighs. "I suspect there is more to this call than just to check on Tom. Need I ask how Caroline found out?"

"It started with a phone call from Max Parrish, who wanted to meet with both of us." Kevin smiles. "Seems he was in search of information or at least confirmation of what he already knew."

"What was he told?" Asked Perry.

"Nothing he did not know, it seems that Laura told him about her indiscretion with you. She apparently returned to LA telling everyone here, she had an interview with you, about becoming your law partner." Said Kevin.

"She got here, made a scene with Della. I tossed her out, she claimed she was off to see a realtor." Replies Perry.

"Well, here's something that should ease your mind a bit. Max apparently decided to travel by train to San Fran for a couple days than on to Hawaii for a second honeymoon.

"Then Laura has not been in LA last week or so?" asked Perry.

"That's right. Do you think she may be involved with Tom's accientt somehow?" Asks Kevin.

"I don't know what to think, except my mind is working overtime. Thank you. Greetings to Nicole." Says Perry.

"Goodbye Perry, please tell Della that I'm very sorry about your son and I hope things will be improving soon."

Hanging up the phone, Perry wondered if his imagination was running wild. Could there be more to Kevin's phone call, just what kind of information could be out there on Caroline and Della's grapevines. He was tempted to talk to Della about his suspicions and have her call Caroline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had gone up to their room, claiming to much sun and wanted to lay down for a cause she felt tired. Max sat back in his chair ordering a salad and ice tea, instead of one of the fancy bar drinks. Figured he would order those later when they went out to supper. Max starred out across the pool, towards the ocean beyond. His thoughts drifted back over the last six months and Laura's obsession with Perry Mason. He did not understand what Laura could see in that older man.

Max knew she needed help. She had been working with a prestigious law firm, which she quit without notice, to work as a research law clerk secretary for Perry Mason. Laura was obsessed with the famed attorney and had convinced herself, they were having an affair, that her termination was an attempt to cover that affair. She was convinced Perry Mason, was going to divorce his beloved wife and business partner. Convinced that they were to become law partners, a power couple in California. If the matter were not so serious, it would have seemed comical. Anyone who knew the lawyer, knew he would never leave his beloved wife or the business they shared.

Finishing his salad and drink, he signed off on the check and walked towards the pool. He figured he would move to the small circular sitting pool at the opposite end for a while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the room, Laura had taken a shower, sitting on the bed, she called the hotel operator. She needed to make another call to LA and didn't need it to appear on the room bill. The operator dialed the number for her, promising to get the time and charges for her when the call was over.

The phone was finally answered, Laura asked, "Did you get the jobs taken care of?" Pausing, "You've had over a week to get it done. How difficult can it be to get rid of two kids and the mother?" She asked, then she sighs, "I know that pathetic little-time detective named Paul Drake, has put his people to take care of that woman and her daughter, but that's why I hired you because you know very well how to do the job with certain difficulties."

The person who had answer the phone was a former cop, turned mercenary, with extensive ties to the LA gangs and mobsters.

Laura takes a deep breath as she listens. One accident, involving that adopted son, and he was still alive. "Fine, you've got two more days to complete this, otherwise you won't be getting a dime of the money owed. I want to see that woman cry when her adopted son, does not wake up anymore. " She smiled to herself, "Go ahead call the police, they certainly aren't going to believe you over an attorney like myself or my fiancée Perry Mason."

She hangs up the phone, going into the living room area of the suite, she sighs. One more phone call, she repeated the process with operator.

When the person on the other side of the line answers the phone, she just asks one question, "Are you sure, that the work is finished?" She smiles.

Hanging up the phone, she realizes Max had returned. "What work?" Asked Max. "Who are you talking Laura? I thought you had left everything arranged in Washington before going to LA."

"It was just a small pending issue. I just wanted to make sure everything had been solved." Replies Laura, smiling at him. She knew he would believe anything she told him right now. The thought of Max finding out she had hired someone to get rid of Della Street and those brats scared her. Max could ruin all her plans. Laura knew she had to continue playing the happy wife, that this was the marriage she wanted. She flashed him another smile as her robe slipped off one shoulder.

Max moved to hug his wife, kissing the bare shoulder. He suddenly noticed her waist and breasts felt bigger. Could she be pregnant and not told him yet? Perhaps if he had the chance he would call her doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Della's memories were interrupted when Andrea and Lizzie accompanied by Patricia. It was Patricia who explained that seeing Tom for the first time may scare them. That it was alright to scared and afraid of seeing him hooked up to all the machines. They just needed to remember what she had told both of them, that these machines were doing things for him, that his system couldn't do for itself right now. Della, getting up from the chair, she had been sitting in, seeing the fear and concern in their eyes.

"Thank you, Patricia, for your time," Says Della, as she hugs both of the girls.

"Any questions, or issues just send them my way, and I'll see what I can do for an answer." Patricia, smiles, waving as she steps back into the corridor.

Della turns her attention back to the girls, "Patricia is right, any issues you can go ask her to explain. I'm scared to and yes these machines can be scary, but I never had anyone explain how they work to me the way that you did." She smiles, "you were hooked up to a smaller version of all this equipment, in a glass case with holes when you were born, Lizzie." She smiles at them, turning around she gently pushes them to the large chair that they both sit in.

"Patricia, explained that, but we didn't want to see that equipment." Says Andrea.

"Mommy, promise me that Tom is going to be fine and will be home with us soon." Says Lizzie starting to cry, reaching out for Della's hand.

At that moment, Perry entered the room, "My princess," says Perry, Lizzie jumps up from the chair, running to hug her dad. "I promise, you, that Tom will be fine."

"Uncle Perry, can you really make that promise to us?" Asks a shy Andrea.

Perry extends his other arm to Andrea, who moves to hug him as well. "Of course, I can. I watched enough of a smaller version of the equipment do its work more than ten years ago. Its improved a lot." Perry kisses her blond hair.

"How come she gets a kiss and I didn't?" Asks Lizzie, pouting at her father, who looks at Della rolling her eyes, shaking her head. He shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della protested when Perry decided it was time to leave and go home for dinner. Perry gave her a couple more minutes with Tom, while he went to gather Gala and PJ from the cafeteria.

Perry offered to take everyone to dinner at Angelo's, having Gala call her parents to insure this would be alrght. PJ called his parents to inform them where he and Andrea were having dinner. It was a quiet meal, Perry watched Della barely touching her food, knowing she hadn't had much for lunch. He knew he had to get her back on a regular schedule, but the stress he couldn't do much about, until Tom was well again.

PJ and Gala talked about summer jobs, she had applied at several clothing stores at the mall. PJ talked about working at lifeguard headquarters again. Lizzie and Andrea talked about several summer day camps, one in particular was an adventure camp, that had plenty of outdoor activities. Perry wasn't really listening to them, but didn't like the sounds of them spending that much time outdoors in various locations. He was almost afraid that they could be hurt in an accident as Tom had been.

"Mr. Mason I want to ask you a question, I hope you do not get offended," says Gala.

Smiling Perry says to Gala, "Go ahead and ask young lady."

"I can see Lizzie, looks a lot like Mrs. Mason, she has your eyes and smile. But Tom has a darker completion and he doesn't really look like either of you." Says Gala.

PJ looked a bit uncomfortable, leaning towards her, "Gala, I can't believe you just asked that."

Della smiles slightly, "Its alright PJ, this isn't the first time the question has come up. Tom is our son, but unlike Lizzie, we are not his birth parents. His parents came to the states from Peru, shortly after they were married. They came from different backgrounds, moving here to start a new life. Yes, Tom's father ended up working in the fields like his family once paid people to work in. Fate was cruel to them, his father was killed in an accident, before Tom was born. His mother became seriously ill when he was about ten and passed on. She had requested to have us adopt and raise him as our own. We promised Ana, we would tell him about his family in Peru and if he wanted to visit someday, we would make the trip with him."

Perry reached out to take her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lizzie stared at Gala, "Tom is my brother, we share the same parents and I love him very much." Then she quickly sticks her tongue out.

"Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason," was all Della said.

"I'm sorry Gala." Lizzie turns her attention back to her dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dropped Gala off at her home and Perry stood on the walkway watching Andrea and PJ disappear into their house, seeing Margaret wave, he waved back. Inside he went to join Della in the kitchen. She had the water on for tea, putting the set up on the counter. Perry reached into the pantry closet. Having poured water into the cups, Della put the kettle back on the stove just hard enough to get his attention. He looks in her direction, bringing out the cookie container anyway.

"Paul is right, you are trying to turn both of us into sugar deprived healthy men." He smiles. "You haven't eaten properly since Tom's accident and a couple of cookies won't hurt."

'You better hope your daughter stays upstairs." They both sit down at the counter, Perry lifts the lid, Della reaches in to take out a couple of cookies.

Then he takes her hand and gets a serious, "Della, today I talk with Paul and also with Kevin." Says Perry.

"Tell me what they told you," asked Della.

Perry sighs, "According to Paul, Tragg has found out that it was an illegal drag race that caused Tom's accident. Figures there is at least one car with front end damage. Hoping that the kids are doing the repairs, someone will talk."

Della takes her hand away from Perry's, picking up her cup, "You are telling me that our son was in a severe accident, because some imprudent boys decided to illegally race on the public highway." Perry nods yes.

"Della, I promise, with the help of Paul and Tragg, I'll find the guilty and make them pay for what they did to our son." Perry replies.

"You also mentioned talking Kevin, which means you have news about that woman," said Della without wanting to name Laura Parrish.

Perry nods, "Yes, Kevin told me that Laura and Max went to a second honeymoon to Hawaii. According to the story Max told, their working on the final stages of reconciliation."

"So, it means that we will not have more to that woman in our lives," asked Della.

"That's what I think dear, I hope it's the last thing we hear from Laura Parish," says Perry. He could only hope this would be the last time, that Laura didn't have anything to do with Tom's accident.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter T** **hirteen**

Max was in bed, lying beside him was the woman he loved. He still did not understand how his wife could be so obsessed with Perry Mason, he was a much older man and was happily married. They just spent the late afternoon together, she proved how him she loved him and was now a slept huddled and relaxed in his arms.

Laura had always dreamed of power and was ambitious, which was part of why he loved her. Her parents had been very pleased, when Max proposed and their wedding date set. Max's parents were not as pleased, as they considered Laura a middle-class girl, not a society type that would be presented at any debutante ball, whose intelligent and good grades had gotten her scholarships to college and law school. Max never saw Laura's wanting to improve herself the same way his parents had. That perhaps she was only marrying him for the Parrish name and the family money. But since this whole incident started, her obsession with Perry Mason, his name, his reputation. Max knew there was plenty of money, granted access to bank records was illegal, it was common knowledge that the Masons had money, even though they lived in a nice neighborhood, instead of Beverly Hills or some other rich area they probably could easily afford.

Max was watching his nude wife next to her looked, so beautiful, as he hugged her he felt that her waist had expanded and her b*** were rounder and swollen, he could see the slight growth of her belly, could she be expecting a child? Max was happy about the thought of becoming a father. Perhaps a daughter, they would name Kaitlynn, after his mother. He didn't understand why Laura hadn't mentioned it yet. He didn't dare question her about it, until they returned to DC. Perhaps then he would ask about her annual physical appointment, knowing she hadn't made such an appointment, yet.

At that moment Laura woke up and saw him looking at her belly, she subtly placed the sheets on top of her, "Honey, what are you doing?" She asked then giving him a kiss on his lips.

"I'm looking at the beautiful woman, I have by my side," Max replies, exhaling a strong sigh. "I was thinking how wonderful it would be to have a child, a girl to be more specific, who looks like her mother."

Max tries to hug her, but she moves away, looking into his eyes, "Max, you know I didn't want children at first. Wanted us to get our careers started. Besides when I have a child, it will not be a girl. My first child would be a boy, a son and it would look like his father not me, especially the color of his eyes", giving him a cheeky smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gala's family lived in the same neighborhood as the Masons/Drakes. Gala's father was a CEO of his own financial company and her mother stayed at home, after working several years with her husband, getting his business started. Mrs. DeMarco's was pleased that she could trace her family back to the founding fathers and to British royalty. She had visions of her daughter attending one of the 7 sisters' colleges on the east coast, being presented at one of many debutant balls and marry up in society.

Her brother James was a senior at the same high school, who had been taking auto shop classes since his freshman year, along with science and math classes. He and his friends were among a group that purchased old mustangs, corvettes', spiders, stingrays cheap and repaired them. They would either resell the cars or use them for track racing. Neither parent liked the fact that James had taken such an interest in car repair, they wanted him to either replace his father in the family business or go into medicine. They considered becoming an auto mechanic and running his own business to be beneath them.

There were conversations being heard among the students at PJ/Gala's high school. Apparently over the weekend there had been an illegal road race on the highway. No one was admitting to being there to watch or knowing any of the drivers. From what PJ had heard, the race was a set up to cause another car to have an accident and that worried him, because he doesn't understand why someone wanted to hurt Tom. The group he heard mention the race were people he knew from classes and only to say hello too.

"PJ, I don't get it. Why do you even care what happens to that Tom?" Asks Gala. "Your not related and he's not even the Masons own son. I knew they adopted him, before I asked the other night at dinner. I knew about them being from Peru as well. PJ, you know very well, those are the kind that get hired to work the fields. Just poor uneducated people, who don't know how to or want to better themselves."

"Gala, I can't believe what you just said. They are no different than you or I, just from a different culture, way of life. Just raised differently, willing to work hard for their families." He looked at her with disappointment not willing to believe that Gala was such a superficial girl.

Gala gets up, "I can't believe your defending someone you never knew."

PJ sighs. "Gala, I want you to understand. We will not be related by blood, but he's always been like an older brother, I love him and I'm worried about what happened to him. Let me tell you something that your high and mighty gossip is missing. What my aunt Della did not tell you, is that Tom's father, came from money. Samuel de la Vega's family owned and probably still does, a large hacienda, growing sugar cane and raising Peruvian Paso horses. They hired people to work the fields, to work and care for the horses. Ana's parents worked for them."

Gala rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to PJ. "I'm sorry PJ, I didn't mean anything by it." Pausing, "it's this whole thing with the drag racing that caused his accident. It scares me, because I, think James may have been a part of it."

"Your brother, just what makes you think that?" asks PJ.

"He was supposed to go with me, while I applied for a couple of jobs. He just dropped me off and said he would be back." Pausing, "I called my mother, because he wasn't waiting for me. She told me to wait for him, because she couldn't come get me, so I took public transportation home."

PJ laughed, "I know, I know. But how does she think you get around most of the time. None of our friends, even those with licenses can drive anyone around except family members." Pausing, "just because he left you doesn't mean he had anything to do with the drag racing and Tom's accident."

Gala goes on talking about the fact James had recently finished rebuilding a mustang, that it was street ready. She had heard him talking to several of his friends about going out on the highway just to be able to go faster than if they were to drive through the neighborhoods.

"I don't know what the car looks like, except it's a black mustang. I'm sure it's got all the racing accessories, probably racing stripes as well." Gala sighs.

'We could talk to LT Tragg and at least have him check on the where abouts of James' car. He has to have it registered somewhere. What about insurance, he has to have it insured in order for it to be on the street?" Says PJ.

"I'm not sure about talking to the police. I'm afraid my parents will find out. Besides, I doubt the car is even registered, never mind the insurance. My parents would go through the roof if he were to ask them." Says Gala.

"Alright, I'll wait a day or two and see if we hear anything else. But it could clear James, if there is nothing wrong with the car."

"The only car the police will find out about is the jag they got him for his graduation and the fact he got into both Princeton and Duke." Says Gala.

"Thought he decided to go to UCLA." Replies PJ.

"He told them that is where he wanted to go, because that's where his friends are all going. He got a deferred acceptance to the other two, but he needs to let them know in the next day or two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a difficult three days for Della, ever since Lt Tragg had come into their office to tell them off Tom's accident. Had it not been for Margaret and Aunt Mae, she wasn't sure how she would have gotten through this ordeal. She said a silent prayer for her wonderful aunt and best friend.

Perry and Della had stopped by the hospital on the way to the office, to check on Tom. Dr. Brolin, had informed them, they removed Tom from his induced coma and he had stirred, but not woken up. They went by Tom's room for a few moments and then off to work.

Perry had tried hard to show Della his love, without going overboard with a display of affection. He didn't want her to think it was all because of Tom's accident. He didn't like the fact he was using Tom's accident to show Della more affection, while trying to obtain her forgiveness. He would give anything to have Tom home recovering instead of the ICU unit. As they stepped into the elevator, Perry caught sight of someone dressed in scrubs entering Tom's room. He couldn't tell who it may have been, because of the surgical cap and mask worn.

Silently the mystery person had seen the Masons getting on the elevator and knew he only had a matter of minutes to get this done, before all the equipment's bells and whistles went off alerting the staff something was wrong. Withdrawing the syringe from an inside pocket, he smiled under the mask, "To bad I can't feel sorry for you, but this is business, someone certainly wants to be rid of you, should have died in that accident. Could have been with your parents by now. Least now I get the satisfaction of hurting the Masons as well, after they ruined my way of life." There is a hint of a smile under the mask.

Before adding the fluid in the syringe to the IV line, he picked up the phone asking for an outside line, then a long-distance operator. After a moment of waiting, he asked for a specific room, "I'm adding the ingredients now, it will be over in a matter of minutes," was all that was said, he hung the phone up. Hanging the phone up, he injects the fluid into the IV line, when finished he capped the needle, placing the syringe into his pocket, he pulls off his mask and hat tossing them into the nearest trashcan as he heads out the door.

Della and Perry were with Dr. Brolin, who informed them that as soon as Tom woke, his condition would be evaluated and possible moved to a private room later on today or tomorrow. After listening to Dr. Brolin, Della expelled a long sigh of tranquility. It was then, the emergency alarms and bells were sounding at the nurses' station. A color code came over the hospitals paging system, with Tom's room number. Dr. Brolin excused himself, heading for the stairs leading to ICU and Tom's room, Perry wrapped his arm around Della pulling her against him.

"Perry please, we've got to go there. We can't leave, without knowing what is happening to our son" Says Della. They start walking towards the elevator, finally getting on, they go up one floor. Stepping off they see Mae crying, standing next to Margaret at the door of the waiting room

"Mae, Margaret what is going on?" Asks Perry, with afraid of the answer. Guiding Della into the room and to a chair.

With a trembling voice the older woman starts talking, "we came by for a visit before going to the store. Everything was fine, usual beeping with all those machines." Mae replies, through her tears.

Margaret reached to touch Mae's arm, to reassure her. "Perry all the machines started making noise. All the bells, buzzers and whistles that I always thought was just a reference, but that's what it sounded like. A nurse came in, asking us to leave, sending us here." Margaret replies.

As Perry, Mae and Margaret talked, none of them realized Della had left the waiting room, heading towards Tom's room. It was another moment or two when Perry realized she wasn't with them. Getting up he found her standing with eyes full of tears, in the doorway of Tom's room, watching the activity surrounding their son. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulls her to the chairs a few feet away. Sitting down, Della leans her head against his shoulder.

"Perry what is happening in there? What is happening with our son? The doctor said he was better. All those machines making so much noise and all the staff members. Why hasn't someone come out to talk to us?" She asks, with a voice choked by his cry.

"Della my love, please calm down, being this way will not help Tom and much less to your health. This crisis just started and will be under control soon. Let them do their jobs, get everything under control and start getting answers. Someone will be here soon and give us an idea of what has happened and anything else." He kisses her forehead, tried to calm her down.

It was nearly a half hour later, although for Perry and Della it was an eternity, before Dr. Brolin came out of the room and walked to them. "Come there is a spare office just down the hall."

Once in the office, Perry got Della to sit down. "Doctor please tell us, what happened with our son?" Perry ask to the Dr. Brolin, with worry and anguish, "You said he was doing fine and it was just a matter of time before he woke up."

Dr. Brolin not knowing how to give them a correct answer starts talking, "I don't have any answers for you at the moment. The only thing we know is that Tom went into respiratory distress. I can't explain why, there were no issues with the healing of his lung, that time wouldn't help. We've started running tests, some will take longer than others. We have gotten him stabilized." Replies Dr. Brolin. "He is a strong young man, and we will get the answers for you and for ourselves."

Even though he was afraid of upsetting Della, Perry decided to tell the Doctor, what he had seen as they had gotten on to the elevator. "I don't know if this means anything or even if I actually saw it." Perry pauses. "When we got on the elevator, to come to see you, I thought I saw someone going into Tom's room. Scrub suit, mask and cap, so I couldn't tell you if it was male or female." Says Perry.

The somewhat intrigued doctor replies, "I'll check to see if anyone saw someone that doesn't belong on this floor. We don't keep tight security here, as most people don't want to be on this floor unless they have to be. It is a color coordinated floor, so someone may have noticed someone out of place." Pausing, "May I suggest you go in see your son for a couple of minutes then go to your office. Staying here won't help you or your son. At least at work, time will go by quicker. I promise I will call as soon as I know something."

"Thank you, Doctor." Says Perry, Dr Brolin leaves the room, Perry turns his attention to his wife.

"I'm not leaving Perry. I won't leave him alone." Della takes a deep breath then exhales, "if it happens again, I do not want him to be alone nor do I want him to wake up and not see us by his side, I would never forgive me."

"Della please, you understand, you already heard the doctor, it is absurd at this moment that you stay, we cannot do anything here at this moment. Looks, you have two choices, go to the office with me or go home with Mae and Margaret." Replies Perry, "Although, I'd rather you stay with me."

"Ugh, it's okay," says Della. "Let's go tell Aunt Mae and Margaret what has happened. Then I will go with you." Della didn't like having to leave Tom alone, but going to the office and keeping busy would make things easier. She slides her hand into Perry's, as they head back to the waiting room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Four** **teen**

Della and Perry finally arrive at the office, stopping in the reception area first.

"Morning to both of you," says Gertie, "here are your messages." Handing several slips of paper to Della.

"Gertie, hello, would you please call Paul Drake and have him come down to see me at once.' Says Perry, stepping away into his office.

"Yes, sir," Gertie replies, putting her headset on, pushing several buttons. "Hello, this is Mr. Mason's office, would you please ask Mr. Drake to come down here as soon as possible," pausing, "I will let him know, thank you."

"Gertie, would you, please go through the appointment books and reschedule what you can until next week. Anyone you don't want to deal with or not sure about let me know." Says Della.

Gertie had noticed how pale and upset her friend/boss was looking and had noticed how angry Perry had seem to be. "Paul is on the phone, Margo said she would send him down, when he gets off." Pausing, "Della, you really look upset and Mr. Mason certainly seems angry. What happened at the hospital with Tom?" She asks.

"There was an incident, that started while we were talking to his doctor. He was supposed to be taken out of his medically induced coma and depending on how things went, when he woke up, he would be moved to a private room. But he went into respiratory distress and they don't have any answers." Says Della, with tears in her eyes. "This is the second time in three days that we've nearly lost our son."

Gertie gets up, going around her desk to give Della a hug. "Please try not to worry too much. Tom is a strong young man and will recover from this." She smiles. "I remember that first day, you asked me to share my chocolate cookies with him. I figure he'll be back here soon, trying to find some more. Now go into Mr. Mason's office, I'll fix you some calming tea and Mr. Mason coffee. I'll call down to Clays´s, and order a couple of items for both of you. Then I'll start working on the appointment book." Gertie smiles, "off you go, before he starts bellowing for you." They both laugh, Gertie returns to her ringing phone and Della heads for Perry's office.

About ten minutes after Della got settled at the conference table, Gertie came in with coffee, tea and a bag from Clay´s. As she was leaving, Paul's coded knock, was heard as he stepped into the office closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Perry, Beautiful, I just got off the phone with Margaret for the second time in the last half hour. She just kept repeating something happened to Tom and there are no answers as to what happened. I thought you said he was doing well. What happened?" Paul asked.

"I don't know what happened, Paul. We stopped by his room then went to talk to Dr. Brolin. One minute our son was to be evaluated, when he woke up and within 36 hours be transferred to a private room for his final recover and in an instant, we nearly lost him. He went into respiratory distress for apparently no reason." Says Perry. "Paul, someone is trying to harm our son and I want to know who. Can you put someone outside his door?"

"I'll get someone on it. No one new, I'll see if Katie wants to get out of the office for a while. She would blend in on the floor." Says Paul. "Arrangements will need to be made with the staff."

"Perry, you know how much I want to be there, I can stay with Tom." Says Della.

"Della, please, let Paul and his people deal with this. They are more likely to see things you wouldn't. Besides I'm being selfish, nothing will get done here, because I would be worrying about your eating habits." Perry smiles slightly, "Do you really want me to spoil Lizzie more than I already do, because your not there?"

"Beautiful, he's right and you know it. Let me do what I'm pretty good at. I'll get Katie, at least outside his room, she won't be noticed as much as one of my guys would be. We'll see if we can find that mysterious doctor, Perry saw." Says Paul. He goes over to where she is sitting pulling her out of the chair, hugging her. "I promise I will do everything in my power to see who is trying to harm your children."

Paul left the office, Perry walked over to where his wife was standing, reaching out to take her hand. "Della, please you know I'm right about letting Paul handle watching Tom's room." He smiles, "I know you, you would be spending more time watching and talking to him, then what will be going on around the halls."

Della leaned her forehead against his shoulder for a moment, then straightens up. "If I stay, you can't spoil Lizzie, you have to do the mail and anything else in this office that I want you to do."

Perry could only nod yes, as he laughed. Gertie came into the office.

"Della, excuse me." Pausing she continues, "I have one issue with Judge Brooker. He is willing to come here instead, as his schedule is tight and could be ten days before a reschedule can be done."

"No that's alright. Please call him back, make an appointment when is good for him. If something happens one of us will call him sooner." Says Perry. Gertie nods, stepping out of the office. "I still need to give that girl a raise."

"Took care of it already." Smiles Della. "Look I need to make an appointment with Dr. Collins to talk and with Dr. Harris, haven't talked about my tests results in the past week"

She picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Collins's number, "Dr. Collins's office," answered a female voice.

"Good morning, this is Della Mason, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Collins." Replies Della.

Della was put on hold for a moment. "Good morning Della," says Dr. Collins. "I understand you need to make an appointment. If you could wait until lunch, we could meet in your office, again."

"I wouldn't want to cause you any problems. But I do need to talk." Says Della.

"No, its not a problem, I get a short walk in, fresh air and you could send your husband off for more of that wonderful chowder, while we talk." Replies Elizabeth. "Has something more happened between the two of you? I spoke with Beverly Harris, yesterday to see how you were doing with your health issues. She did mention your son had been in a serious accident."

"That's why I call you Elizabeth. There is just so much going on, I need to get it all straightened out. Or at least some sense of order to it all." Della replies. "I'll send Perry for the chowder."

"If you need more time, I'll see what I have open before I come over or we can always keep lunch open." They both laugh. "Alright I'll see you just after 11:30, I need to finish some paperwork and be ready for my one o'clock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending a couple of hours in the office, Della and Perry headed for the hospital, to talk with Dr. Brolin and check on Tom. Doctor was still on rounds, when they arrived and were told he did have information for them. Their wait wasn't long, Doctor asked them to step into his office, both refused his offer of coffee, as they sat down.

"One of the nurses said you had information for us. Why didn't you call us?" Asks Perry.

"Yes, I knew there was information from the lab, I hadn't gotten to it, until about twenty minutes ago and it is incomplete in its findings." Pausing, he takes a deep breath, "Granted your son had a serious crisis this morning, but is currently resting comfortably. We have removed him from his induce coma, because of the incident."

"What happened to him?" Perry asked, getting rather angry.

"You were right about seeing someone, but no idea of why it may have been," says Dr Brolin. "His IV solution was injected by a substance dealing with the respiratory system, which mixed with his antibiotics caused a sever reaction."

"That is not an acceptable answer, someone can just walk into this hospital, into what we thought was a fairly secure area and inject a substance into his IV bottle." Says Perry angrily.

"It has happened, I can't change that fact, nor can I give you an acceptable answer for how it happened." Dr. Brolin, takes a deep breath. "I am still waiting for the final lab results. Tom has been taken out of the induced coma, because of this incident. He has stirred a bit, but not yet awake."

"Perry, I want to be with Tom. I need to be there." Says Della. Perry squeezes her hand, nodding in agreement.

"Dr. Brolin, I have spoken with a detective agency that we use, and requested to have several operatives assigned to the area around Tom's room. One of them will be female, who could sit outside the door, without raising very much suspension." Says Perry.

"I can't have anyone disrupting the staff and their duties." Says Dr. Brolin.

"They won't be in the way, unless they suspect there is an issue with the individual, being in Tom's room, not anyone else's." Replies Perry, "I will introduce you to the operatives, Patricia McNeal and one or two other shift nurses."

The discussion is finally over, Dr. Brolin walks down the hall with Perry and Della to their son's room. Perry and Doctor remained in the hallway, as Della went inside. She leaned over the railing, kissing Tom's forehead, brushing a strand off his face. She had the same overwhelming fear she had that night,when her daughter was going to be born prematurely and she had the possibility of losing Lizzie, she was fearing that she could lose Tom. One of the main things she had wanted for her children, was for them not to suffer for any reason. She knew she couldn't prevent them from being hurt, but she could or at least she thought she and Perry could always protect them.

As her eyes filled with tears, she felt Perry's strong arms, wrapping around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Quiet my lady, we will find out who has done this eventually. He will wake up, recovering at home and off to his summer job."

"Summer job, he's not going to be able to work this summer." Says Della leaning against Perry.

"Who are you trying to kid, Lizzie and Andrea alone will drive him to becoming healthy just to get away from them, never mind you." He smiles as Della turns around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest.

"Perry darling, I hope your right. We need to get out of this nightmare. I need my world back upright." She replies.

Perry was taken aback, for a split second, she had called him darling. It was a step in the right direction, kissing her quickly, he lets go of her. He didn't want to lose the ground he seemed to have regained in the trust department. He took her hand, moving so they were both at the bed railing.

"I promise I will try my best to get your world up righted again. Can't promise it will always stay that way, our lives would be to boring without some sort of adventure in it." He replies.

"I can deal with the adventure, the unknown that ends in hours, not this unknown where there is no end in sight."

"I am working on ending this nightmare and getting our family life back together, with the princess and our son. Hard to believe we have raised him to be a such a caring young man. Times like this I realize to a certain extent he is still the same child who stole our hearts nearly fifteen years ago."

There was suddenly movement on the bed, causing both Della and Perry to look at its occupant. They watch Tom's attempt to slowly open his eyes, he blinks several times, closing them again, letting out a sigh. Perry reached for the call button, pushing it, knowing someone would be there with a moment or two.

"Come on Tom, please open your eyes again. Try to keep them open, so I'm sure they are opened." Says Della, tears forming on her lashes.

Tom opened his eyes slowly and tried to talk, but the tubes and oxygen would not let him. Perry leaned over the side of the bed, "Tom, don't try to talk, the important thing is that your awake. You were in a car accident several days ago." Seeing Tom's eyes widen, Perry continues, "It happened near the off ramp to the house. Now just lie still."

Patricia McNeal appeared at their side, "Your both going to have to wait outside. Dr. Brolin is on his way." She smiles at both of them. "Why don't you call home, this may take a few minutes."

Della leans over the railing to kiss Tom's check, feeling Perry tug at her hand, they walk outside. "Perry, I want to stay in there."

"You know we can't, they've told us that a dozen times. So, let's do what Patricia said and call home." They start walking down the corridor to find a phone. "There is something about Patricia that is very familiar, but I just don't know what it is."

"I do, you've known her since the day Lizzie was born. She remembers this big guy sitting outside the neonatal unit window, watching his daughter, because he had promised his wife not to leave her." Smiles Della.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a half hour later, Dr. Brolin came to find them. Telling them, they could go back in, but for only a few minutes and could come back in the morning for a bit longer. Also, then any family members who wanted to stop by could, but there would be a time limit for visitation. The staff need to do their jobs and that if things went well he could be moved to a private room within 36 hours.

It would be another three days before Tom was moved out of ICU, he had continued to have some breathing issues and a dull headache. The ICU/surgical teams, had insured Della and Perry that it would take time for Tom to be completely recovered from his injuries. He was glad his family was able to visit around work and summer activities. He couldn't wait to be discharged and to start his summer job. Even thought the position he had applied for was filled, they could always use an extra set of medically trained hands, especially on any day shift, most any station. The LA Fire Department was willing to work around how he was feeling, as they understood his willingness to work to earn money for school.

Tom had been concerned about his mother's health, as she was looking pale and stressed. Perry had assured him, now that he was on his way to recovery Della, would be looking better soon enough. Even Lizzie wanted him home, she was tired of competing for their parent's attention and missed spending time one afternoon and evening with him.

Tom had been reading one of the books Lizzie had brought him to read, hearing a knock on the open door he looked up and felt his breath slip away.

"Hello stranger, how are you?" Smiles the redhead. "I heard from Bob about your accident."

"Hey Lorraine, never expected to see you here." Tom smiles. "I just figured when we separated, we would only see each other somewhere in the street traffic."

"Can't I come check on a friend, least I thought we were still friends," smiles Lorraine.

"Sorry, yes of course we did. I just haven't heard from you in nearly eleven months. I'm glad you came." He smiles.

"Your mother, still sends care packages, suspect the cookies are from your Dad, the rest is from her." She replies. "Looks like you've lost some weight by being in here."

"Food is alright, reason enough to get better." Says Tom. "How are your parents doing, these days?"

"Dad is fine. Mother is still expressing how happy she is that we broke up. She's still wants me to be presented at a deb ball, upset that its to late for this season. She keeps asking how Brendan Robertson is doing, doesn't understand why I won't date him."

"Why aren't you? Unlike me, who was adopted, with a Hispanic background. He's got the right lineage, social standings, money, you certainly wouldn't have to work if you were to marry him." Replies Tom.

"Tom, I didn't come here to discuss what my mother thinks my social life should be like. I'm not the one obsessed with the fact his parent's lineage, their law firm in Denver and whatever else there is about them." Pausing, "I came by to see someone, I still care about as a friend. As far as I'm concerned, we will always be good friends. A part of me will always love you"

"Does she know you're here visiting me?" Asks Tom.

"She knows. Told her you had been in an accident and were finally awake and able to have visitors other than family." Lorraine smiles. "I'm sure I will get an earful, when I get home. She's over in your neighborhood visiting a friend, don't happen to know a girl named Gala, seems she's really friendly with PJ Drake."

"I've met her, seems to be alright. Her mother and yours ought to get along quite well." Pausing, "something you should know about Laura Robertson, she and Perry were boyfriends before mom and dad were involved, she wanted to marry dad at one point in time. Seems he and Della were in Denver, helping a friend of Perry's in serious legal trouble. That's when they saw each other again since she married Glen. You know they always tried to keep their relationship quiet. Mom didn't want Dad's practice hurt, because they were involved. Your so called society friends considered her a social climber, just a secretary looking to marry the boss."

"The Robertson's have been married for years," says Lorraine.

"Apparently that hasn't stopped Laura from having several affairs. She has tried at least twice since to get back into my Dad's life, that I've heard about. Laura isn't a happy person, and doesn't like those around her to be happy. Apparently she thinks she could have been happy with my Dad and doesn't understand how he married his secretary and that they are actually happy together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry asked Gertie to make an appointment with Dr. Harris. Since Tom's accident, he had noticed she had lost some weight, was paler and her headaches seemed to have returned. Her tossing and turning at night, had woken him more than once. He had been tempted to hold her, but was afraid she might misinterpret the move. He was grateful she was willing to share the same bed with him.

He needs to get her back on track with eating regularly, again, at set times. He was grateful that Gertie, was keeping snacks in the office and would bring something to them if she noticed no one had come out to get something.

Gertie had called Dr. Harris's office, only to tell Perry, that Della had already called for and had scheduled an appointment.

Della came back into the office from the law library, book in hand, looking at Perry, she realized he was up to something. "Alright, Mr. Mason, care to tell me what your up to." Razing her eyebrows at him, placing the book on the desk in front of him.

"I know you mentioned calling Dr. Harris and Dr. Collins for an appointment. I know Dr. Collins will be here in a few minutes and I have to go pick up the chowder." Pausing, "don't get angry, I had Gertie call Dr Harris for an appointment for you. But it seems you managed to make one and I didn't realize you had."

Della and Perry stopped at Dr. Harris' office on their way home for her appointment. Her blood pressure was a bit higher than it had been during previous visits. Her infection was showing signs of clearing, but the anemic levels were still high.

"Della, you have one week to make a serious attempt to correct these issues. I expect you at the lab, next Thursday morning and I will meet you at the hospital admissions office very early Friday morning. Failure to do what your instructed to do with regards to your diet and medications, I will have your admitted for at least three days and nights. For the duration, you will eat everything that is sent to you, when it is sent." Beverly smiles slightly, "do you understand?"

"You can't do that to me. I can't be admitted," replies Della.

"Failure to get the lab work done, Thursday morning or to meet me Friday morning, I will call the police and have them pick you up." Says Beverly.

"Della, before you say anything, she can do it. I will bring you to both appointments. I will tell the Drakes, Lizzie, Tom, Gertie and anyone else that comes in contact with you, exactly what is going on." Perry smiles at his wife, who could only raise her eyebrows at him.

"May I suggest you go home, take inventory of what is in your fridge, freezer, pantry, figure out a day to day menu, then go shopping for whatever you need. It may require going to the store every other day. I understand fish is enjoyed in your home and that you enjoy grilling Perry. Cut properly, seasoned vegetables can be done on the grill and it can change the taste and texture." Says Beverly. "I suggest you talk some more to Dr. Collins. We have discussed your health and state of mind. Perry, I'm not sure who your seeing, but I suggest you at least get a physical. You also have one week in which to schedule it. I will send a lab slip for you as well for next Thursday. You can tell whoever your seeing that it has been ordered."

Finally leaving Beverly's office, Della and Perry walked hand in hand out to the car. Opening the door for her, she slid across the seat and he got in closing the door. Turing to her, he sees the tears running down her face, he takes out his handkerchief and hands it to her.

"Alright, lets go get Lizzie and Aunt Mae and go to dinner." Says Perry.

"After what Beverly just said, you want to go out to dinner." Replies Della, wiping her eyes.

"I don't have the energy to figure out what to fix and it would be rather late once done." He takes her hand, "going out someone else will be doing the cooking, we can have salads, fish or whatever."

"You realize we have to include Lizzie in on the menu. School is out tomorrow for the summer. I haven't even considered summer camp for her." Della replies. "Come on I'm hungry, I'm thinking spicy for dinner."

Perry laughs, as he starts the car, backing out of the parking space, he heads the car towards home. "To bad we can't find her an outdoor reading camp."

"No, Andrea wouldn't go to any reading camp. I know Margaret has a hard time getting her to read, the basic assignments." She smiles.

"I wish there were a culinary camp a week or so, for their age group." Says Perry. "Have to get Lizzie involved with the menu, she does get particular about what she eats sometimes."

"Umm, unlike Tom who will eat anything. I do like Bev's idea of cooking vegetables on the grill. It may change Lizzie's mind on some she doesn't really like." She smiles, wiping her eyes again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter F** **ifteen**

PJ was sitting on the Mason door step when Della and Perry got home.

"I'm going to go get Lizzie and Mae. PJ looks like he maybe needing to talk to you." Says Della.

"Must be something, he either doesn't want Paul to know or discuss with him." Replies Perry, leaning to kiss her check. "See where she would like to go for dinner." Della walks towards the Drake front door, which opens, Margaret steps out.

"He's been sitting over there for nearly a half hour, just waiting. Have to give him credit for doing some of his summer reading." Says Margaret.

"Any idea, what is going on?" Asks Della, as she stands next to Margaret.

"Not a clue, just a question he wanted to ask Perry." Smiles Margaret. "Have to wonder if it has to do with Gala and he wants an objective answer, not one from his Dad." They go inside, closing the door.

PJ, putting his bookmarker in place, as he stood up, "Hello Uncle Perry."

"PJ, hello. The girls driving you crazy or is there another reason why your sitting over here?" Asks Perry. "Let's go around back and sit on the patio." Perry gets two glasses of water and joins PJ at the table. "Alright young man, just what is going on."

PJ smiles, "It's sort of girl related, but not those two. Gala and I have talked about Tom's accident. You know her brother works on cars with a couple of friends." Perry nods as PJ continues. "There has been talk around school about the highway drag race and the accident that was caused by the race. Haven't heard anyone specifically mentioned as either being a driver or knowing a driver or even seeing the race."

"Does anyone know if a car was damaged, if so where it might have been taken to be repaired?" Asks Perry.

"No, just the talk about the race, that it happened and there was an accident. Neither Gala or I think James and his friends are involved, just that they might know something."

"Does Gala know your talking to me?" Smiles Perry.

"I told her I was going to ask you. I know I probably should talk to Lt. Tragg, since I know him and know he's been looking into the accident for you and Dad." PJ attempts to smile, taking a sip of water.

"I'll take care of talking to Lt Tragg for you. I think I can get around involving you and Gala. I can send Tragg to talk to James, for the simple fact he works on the kind of cars involved in the race." Replies Perry.

They get up, walking over to the Drakes house. Perry waits on the front steps, as PJ goes into get Della and Lizzie. Perry's wait wasn't long, as he felt Lizzie's arms hug him around his waist. Della closes the door, taking Perry's extended hand.

"Where is Mae?" Perry asks, when he realizes that Mae was not there.

"Aunt Mae decided to stay here for dinner. She's helping Margaret prepare Paul's favorite spaghetti," Della replies.

"I think someone will be extremely happy, when he get home," says Perry. They laugh, as they get into their car to head for dinner. "So, Lizzie did you decide where you would like to go?"

"Mom wants spicy, which is fine as long as its not to spicy." Replies Lizzie.

It would be the next day, that Lt Tragg stopped by the Brent Building. He accepts the cup of coffee, Della hands him as she sits at the conference table.

"Glad your still making coffee Della, heard this had become a tea drinking office." Smiles Tragg. Della just smiles shaking her head.

"She's trying and to keep peace, I have to give in once in a while." Says Perry, taking a deep breath. "The reason I asked you to come over here I may have some information about the cars involved with Tom's accident."

"Perry, do I dare ask where you got this information?" Tragg asks.

"No. But if you need a place to start the high school, in my neighborhood. I think I may know who you can start with. PJ's girlfriend has an older brother, James, whose been involved with the school's auto shop program since his freshman year. Group of friends who buy old cars cheap and fix them up." Says Perry.

"I've found out those kids, don't really mix outside their own kind, even at school. Social status, neighborhoods they live in etc. But it would be worth a try. I'll give the parents a call, tell them I would like to talk to their son about the cars he repairs and if he knows anything about the drag race on the highway, last week." Taking a sip of coffee, "Della, that big lug won't know, but what is Gala's last name?"

"If I remember correctly Margaret said it was Crawley." Della smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura and Max returned to DC and seemed to settle into being back at home. They had talked about her returning to work in a law firm or with the justice department. He had heard they were looking for two lawyers, to do research and some court participation. Laura could only smile at Max and promised to set up an appointment for an interview. But until that was taken care of she needed to return to the university.

Max made himself an appointment for his annual physical and suggested she do the same. Laura brushed him off, and he said he would make the appointment for her, convincing her she hadn't had one done in the past 12 months. Max also made himself an appointment with a counselor his own doctor had recommended.

Max had met with Dr. Judith Hoffman, late one afternoon.

"I just need to talk to someone about the situation with my wife and what I consider an unhealthy obsession." Says Max.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, how you two met, married, before we get into the reason why you're here." Smiles Judith. "I know its not what you want to talk about, but I would like to have some background information first."

So, Max, begins to tell about his life growing up and meeting Laura in law school. He explains about her upbringing. The fact that his family had considered Laura to be a social climber, that she was using him as a stepping stone.

"Laura, quit a job with Fairbanks & Winters, to take a job as a legal research clerk for a guest lecturer. He is a famous attorney out in LA and she figured working for him would look good on her resume." Max told the story of Laura's obsession with Perry Mason. That she had told people, she was leaving him to start a law practice with Mr. Mason.

"So, she was out in LA, when you made the plans to go to Hawaii for two weeks.?" Asks Judith.

"Yes, I was hoping she would accept the fact he wasn't leaving his family and business for her. That perhaps going back to were we spent our honeymoon, would make her realize that we could start over." Max smiles, "I also suspect that she may be pregnant."

"This is going to be a hard question for you to answer. If she is pregnant, are you the father?" Asks Judith.

"Yes, there is no doubt in my mind." Replies Max. They talk for another fifteen minutes or so. "Thank you for seeing me." He gets up.

"I would like to see you again, soon. Just want to make sure your alright and there are no underlying issues that may need to be talked about."

"Thank you, I'll speak to your receptionist on the way out." Max and Judith smile, he leaves. Judith sits to make notes in Max's file.

Max had gone to the hospital early one morning with Laura, to make sure she got the lab work done. She kept telling him she was quite capable of finding the lab by herself.

It was three days later, she had gotten a call from Dr. Wilson scheduling an appointment for her and was told to bring Max with her. Laura wasn't happy with the suggestion and told Dr. Wilson, he would be to busy to take the time off. Laura had no intentions of making the appointment. Not liking the answer, Dr. Wilson called Max at his office, spoke with him about the conversation she had with Laura. Max was more than accommodating and said they both would be there.

Laura never mentioned the appointment to Max even on the day it was scheduled for. So, he brought it up at breakfast. I'll pick you around 2:30 this afternoon."

"Why are you picking me up at 2:30? I have work to do this afternoon." She replies.

"No, you don't. You have a three o'clock appointment with Dr. Wilson at the medical complex. She called me to make sure that I would be there with you." Max smiles.

"How dare she do that. My medical appointments are none of your business. Bad enough you dragged me to the lab the other day for blood work I didn't need." Laura getting angrier, as Max laughed.

Max was sure she was pregnant, a new member for their family. If he were right, he would need to talk to Dr. Hall and Dr. Wilson about getting Laura to see someone. He knew he could talk to Dr. Hall about his concerns of her being pregnant, her obsession and the possibility she may claim the baby is someone else's. He wanted Laura back in his life completely and to raise their child together.

When the Parrish arrived at the doctor's office, Dr. Alice Wilson checked Laura for blood tests. She also confirmed her pregnancy, although she could not tell her the time of pregnancy until the results of the blood tests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom was ready to be discharged and go home to finish his recovery. Dr. Brolin, instructed him that it would be two or three weeks before he could even start his job part time and it would be with restrictions. Della wasn't happy with Dr. Brolin giving Tom the ability to return to his summer job with restrictions. Tom was well aware that if she had her way, she would spend the rest of the summer spoiling him, not taking care of herself. Della kept telling him it wasn't necessary to work to help offset his education.

Tom finally told her it was no use, he would follow his doctors' instructions and assured her the fire department would keep a close eye on his activities. He was proud of the fact they had adopted him, willing to help him learn about his birth family when he was ready. He had learned about responsibility and helping others at an early age. Perry had accepted the fact that Tom wasn't really interested in law, preferred being in the medical profession or public service.

At the moment, Tom was brought from his thoughts of going home, but two young ladies, skipping into his room. They bounced onto the bed each on one side him, kissing his check.

"Now I know you two didn't get into this place alone." Says Tom, both girls laugh, as a tired Mae appears in the doorway.

"They escaped the minute the elevator door opened. Glad that nurse knows them." Says Mae, taking a deep breath, leaning in to kiss him, as she sits down. "How's my favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson." Says Tom.

"When are you coming home, I miss you and getting tired of coming here." Says Lizzie.

"She can't get more reading done, with you here." Says Andrea.

"Still don't like to read huh?" Smiles Tom. "I am sort of hoping that maybe this afternoon, when Mom and Dad come by. If not perhaps tomorrow."

"I want you home, so I can pamper you and make sure your properly feed," says Mae.

"There will be no spoiling. I'm going to recover and start working part-time as soon as possible."

'Oh, no your not young man. Your not going anywhere until your properly recovered." Says Mae.

"Mom and I already had this discussion. I start back to work parttime when the doctors say I can, plus the fire department promised to keep a watchful eye on me." Smiles Tom. "I don't want to be pampered or spoiled when I get home."

"But I want to spoil you. You spoiled me when I was sick." Lizzie pouts.

"Save the look for Dad. But you and I will work something out. Maybe I can take the two of you to camp and dinner where ever you want to go."

"You mean we can get away from Mom's required eating." Says Lizzie.

"Hey, I hope you never have to try the food here, then you would realize Mom's food is healthy and good. Besides I've heard you like vegs off the grill." Smiles Tom.

"I've heard Aunt Della plans to spoil you with anything you want." Says Andrea.

"Going to spoil you, but won't spoil me. That's not fair."

"Lizzie, your spoiled constantly by both your parents, as well as your brother. You just don't always realize it." Smiles Mae. "But I know for a fact that dads spoil their daughters and mothers their sons and the three of you and PJ are no different."

"That's not fair, your going to buy him special food, just because of his accident. He should have to eat whatever we're eating. You and Mom care more about him and what he eats than me. Just because Mom needs to eat proper food, doesn't mean I should. It's not fair."

The room suddenly filled with a courtroom voice, "Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason," says Perry, Della reaches to touch his arm, but he raises his hand. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Your mother has been right since the day you were born, I have spoiled you much more than I should have. But it's like spoiling her. Tom has never been as easy to spoil. So, if feeding him whatever he wants will help him recover, we will cook two meals. Your attitude will only get your more vegetables, and no deserts for any duration that I deem necessary. You will also be doing more summer reading other than whatever books you have chosen to read and more off your school summer reading list. Do I make my self clear?" Perry takes a deep breath. "I love you Lizzie, just as I love Tom, but I won't allow either of you to challenge that fact, nor anything else. Do I make myself clear?'

"Yes, Dad," came from both Lizzie and Tom.

"Alright you two go find, Patricia. She wants to make sure you both understand what will happen when Tom gets sent home." Says Della.

"Out both of you, five minutes." Says Tom. The girls disappear down the hallway. 'I do feel sorry for PJ, I forget how easily they can drive me crazy together."

"I think I'll go make sure they get to the station. Somehow I suspect they may just decided to get lost." Says Mae, following the girls out into the hallway. They both notice Mae is behind them and head for the nurse's station.

"Sorry Tom, I can't blame my outburst on what Lizzie was saying, or your accident. She's had a harder time with your accident then we realized. Suspect I should go fetch her." Says Perry.

"It's alright Dad, she can be a handful and I'm just her brother." Smiles Tom.

"Let me go get her Perry. Neither one of those girls need your right now. You need to get out of your courtroom mode and back to being father and uncle." Smiles Della, "and before you even think about it, there will be no special desserts or dinner. She will eat whatever you and I have planned. Do you understand me?" Perry just nods, as Della kisses his check and leaves the room.

"Now I'm sure what Lizzie didn't inherited from her she learned by watching." Smiles Tom.

"I don't often admit to it, but Della started the day she walked into my office, that most of the time things are done her way." He smiles. "Every once in a while, she lets things go my way."

Lizzie and Andrea, were sitting inside the nurse's station with Patricia, when Della came around the corner. Seeing her, Lizzie jumped up, running to her mother who hugged and kissed her.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry, I made Daddy angry, I hate that voice of his. It always scares me." Says Lizzie, starting to cry. "I just don't have to like the fact that your spending with Tom. I was jealous. "

"Everything will be alright Lizzie. You may think I'm strict with you, that I don't let you do everything you want, but its lessons in life. You can't always do or have what you want." Pausing, "you, Tom and your father are the most important people in my life. Tom has had a hard time here, I know its been hard for you to understand even with Patricia's help"

"But with Patricia's help, I understand more. We went upstairs and she showed me the type of ahh, bassinet that I spent nearly a month in when I was born and a chair like the one daddy spent hours sitting in."

"Oh, did she. Didn't think you wanted to see it." Says Della.

"She thought it would help me understand, the special care that Tom was getting. She had me change my clothes. Ended up in an oversize shirt tied with a string and a cap with my hair tucked under it." Smiles Lizzie.

"Remind me I need to thank her. Come on let's collect your shadow, grandmother and Dad." Taking Lizzie's hand, they gather in Tom's room, say goodnight, with the intent of being there first thing in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

After leaving Dr. Wilson's office, Max and Laura drove home in silence. Once in the house, Max could no longer take the silence, "Laura, love, why didn't you tell me you were expecting our child? You've known since before we married I wanted to have children." Max asks

Laura placing a hand on his chest, looking into his eyes smiling, "Max I didn't tell you I was pregnant, because like you, I just found out." Pausing, "But if I had known, I certainly wouldn't have told you first. The father of my son is not in this room, but is in LA."

"Please Laura, you don't be ridiculous, you know very well, as I do, that the child you expect is mine and nobody else," says an altered Max.

"The only ridiculous and pathetic person here is you Max, for even thinking this child is yours. You can't keep me, I don't love you anymore, don't think I ever really did. We've been married for nearly three years, you knew from the start I never wanted children. I now realize I do want children, just not yours." She smiles, "I managed not to get pregnant, until I was with Perry Mason, who was and is man enough to have gotten this way."

Max took a step back, with a laugh of irony, sitting on the arm of a chair. "Laura, I didn't realize until now just how delusional you really are. He's not the father of your child. Face facts, he won't believe he got you pregnant, he's not divorcing Della and leaving his family for you. He'll never do it."

"PERRY, will divorce that insignigcant woman, when he knows I'm pregnant, with a child that is biologically his son, who will carry his surname. It won't be an adopted son of peasants, he was forced to adopt. Or that sickly daughter, his no class secretary gave birth to. Della, got pregnant just so she could marry the boss." She starts to scream, "I'm the one he's going to be married to soon enough and we'll have a family in which he deserves." She starts clutching her fists as she paces back and forth in front of the coffee table.

Max standing up, reaching out to placing his hands on both her arms. "Stop this rant Laura. We need to get you to talk with someone." He says.

"There is only one person I need to talk to," Laura shouts at him.

He calmly continues to talk, still holding her arms, "you need help Laura. You need to get over this obsession you have with Perry Mason. These visions of granger, becoming law partners, having an expensive house in California and a family with a man who doesn't want you."

"He'll want me even more, when I tell him I'm pregnant." Replies Laura, shaking herself from his grasp, stepping back.

"Laura, you could have all of it with me. Your carrying my child, we can open our own law practice anywhere from Boston to Charleston, South Carolina. We could find the right mansion or two for us to live in. Everything you want is right here with me." Say Max, sounding rather sad.

Laura laughs, "you're the one who needs to seek mental help. There is no we. The only person I'm going to talk with is the father of my son and its not you." She continues to laugh as she walks out of the room.

Max sat on the couch, sighing. Not sure who he should call first, Dr. Wilson or Dr. Hoffman, he needed to get her help before she totally lost her mind or perhaps even worse, unintentionally hurt the child she was carrying. Kevin Williams, that was who he needed to call. It was the long way around to reaching Perry Mason, but the man deserved to know what Laura was up to and that he was trying to get professional help for her.

"I'm hungry, you must be as well. Any suggestions for takeout?" He asks.

Laura sits up on the bed, draping her legs over the side, "I don't know. Where did we gets those fried pickles slices at?" She asks. "I know Dr. Wilson mentioned having to follow a special diet, considering how far along I am."

"I'm sure fried pickles won't hurt as long as we balance it out with something else. Kitty's has those great burgers, steak fries and onion rings." He smiles, extending his hand to her. "Come on let's go, before it gets to crowded." She takes his hand getting up.

"Give me a couple minutes in the bathroom, need to fix my face." Laura kisses his check and goes into the bathroom.

Max walks out into his office, picking up the phone, he calls Kevin Williams. "Hey Kevin, Max Parrish, I know you've got your own work to do, but I need to speak with you as soon as possible." Pausing, "Alright I'll do that."

Hanging up the phone, he walked out into the Livingroom, picking up his car keys, Laura joined him. "Let's go, I am hungry and wont those fired pickles." Smiles Laura.

Max couldn't help wonder what was going on in her mind. She was acting like the Laura he had fallen in love with and married. The sudden change in personality, scared him. He knew he needed to call Dr. Wilson and Dr. Hoffman, in regards of what to do about the situation. He was concerned about her and the pregnancy.

The next morning Max met with Kevin over coffee in one of the cafeterias of the Justice Department.

"I just think Perry needs to know, the whole situation, before she calls him. As I explained already I'm afraid of what she will do." Says Max.

"I'll call Perry and Della, for you and explain the situation. Have you found anyone for her to see, to talk to?" Kevin asks.

"I've already got a call into both of my doctors and her obgyn. Its not so much the recommendation and getting an appointment, it's getting Laura to the appointment." Pausing, "she so unstable already."

"I remember the late afternoon, when she was insistent on joining Perry and I and having him explain why he let her go. Which of course I know the story now." Replies Kevin. "Let me call Caroline Stoddard as well. She knows enough people that perhaps someone will have a suggestion on how to get her to an appointment."

"Thanks. I better let you get back to work," They get up shaking hands and go off in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin returns to his office, stopping by to see Caroline, informing her of the latest with Laura Parrish. Caroline promised him some answers in 24-36 hours. Thanking her, he went off to his own office to call Perry, figuring they would be in their own office by now.

The direct line into Perry's office rang, he reached for it, only to feel his wife's hand already on the receiver, he smiled up at her.

"Perry Mason's office." Pausing, "hello Kevin, how are you and Nicole?" Hearing the answer, she hands the phone to Perry, razing her eyebrows at him.

"Hello Kevin, your day must be half over by now." Pausing, "Hold on" Perry looks at Della, "pick up the extension, he needs to talk to both of us."

Della, sits at the conference table, opening her notebook, she picks up the phone, "Alright Kevin, why do I suspect neither one of us is going to like this conversation."

"Your right, but be glad, your being called." Says Kevin, "I just meet with Max Parrish about 30 minutes ago, had some information he thought you both should know. It seems Laura is about four months pregnant."

Della took in a deep breath of air, nearly dropping a phone, she looks over at Perry. "I'm alright, go on Kevin."

"They both went to see her doctor yesterday and got the information, including the time line. Apparently, Laura is convinced she is only two months along and the father is Perry."

"She what?" yelled Perry. "Kevin she is out of her mind."

"That's the other issue, Max knows she needs help and soon. The issue being getting her to see someone, without harming herself or the pregnancy." Says Kevin. "Caroline, is doing some research on split personalities and how to get someone who doesn't think they have a problem to see a specialist. One possibility would be for Laura to see someone just to prove to Max there is nothing wrong with her or her obsession."

Finally ending the conversation with Kevin, Della leaves the office, returning several minutes later with tea, a bowl of nuts, a bowl of fruit and silverware. Sitting back in the chair she had recently vacated, she poured two cups of tea, as Perry sat across from her.

"To scare to sit any closer to me." She smiles. "I can only blame you for part of what is now happening, the fact you got drunk and involved with her. If she is as far along as Kevin says, it's not yours."

"What if Max is right and she calls me, to tell me she's pregnant by me?" He asks, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Its going to happen, we will deal with it. If she delivers early proof its not yours. If she carries to term, she won't be able to claim the baby is a premie." Smiles Della.

"She would though," Says Perry.

"Ahh, but you've been there with a premie. You know you can't say that a perfectly healthy, 6-8-pound baby, with properly sized lungs is a premie." Della says still smiling.

"Only problem was Lizzie did get rather loud for someone so small." Perry smiled.

"Proof to this day she is your daughter, courtroom lungs and all." Says Della, "now we just have to wait for the phone call. Unless she decides to show up here again. One on one confrontation with both of us."

"I hope not, figure Max Parrish will be keeping a very close eye on her whereabouts. Especially for him to have contacted Kevin." Says Perry, eating some nuts. "What's on the menu for dinner? Fresh fish isn't it."

Della smiles, nodding yes. "Gertie said our soup and salads should be here any minute, so don't eat all those nuts, I do like them as well."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Finally, the storm that turned the Masons lives upside down, was over. Tom was at home, recovering and getting anxious about starting to work, even it was only part time. Lizzie and Andrea, had gone over three choices of day camps they could go to. Finally deciding on one that spent most of its time doing outdoor activities, they would be leaning to sail on bigger boats this year, along with bike riding, fishing off one of the piers and swimming in the ocean, instead of always a pool. Della wasn't happy that they had chosen one with so much outdoor activities, but didn't have the strength to argue. Paul had offered to have one of his operatives, be the area of where the girls were, if it would make her feel better.

Perry and Della sat on the back patio, enjoying the quietness of their house and neighborhood. Tom and Lizzie were sitting with their feet in the pool, as Mae sat in the pool on the steps. Little did they realize this quiet scene they were watching would be interrupted by a phone call within an hour.

Mae says, "Come on you two, time for your both to get ready for bed."

"But Grandma, Tom just got home yesterday." Says Lizzie protesting.

"Little one, lets go," says Tom, he gets up, pulling lizzie on to the pool deck. "I am still trying to heal and need to get some rest. Come read some more of that mystery to me. I finished the one you gave me and have caught up to where you are with the one your working on now."

Holding hands, with Lizzie in the middle they walk towards Della and Perry.

"So have you figured out who did it?"

Tom shakes his head, "Not yet." They stop beside Perry's chair. "We're going up."

"Make sure she reads, please." Says Della.

"He's been reading my book and caught up to me, so I'm going to read it to him" Says Lizzie, leaning over she kisses her Mom and then does the same to her dad. "Good night."

"Come on you two." Says Mae, "I'm calling it quits as well, got a book I'm working on."

"We'll be up later to tuck you in Lizzie," Says Della, as the three of them leave. "I hate to leave this restful place, but the sunset is nearly over."

Finally getting up they go into the house, Mae had dimmed the kitchen lights, Della took the glasses from Perry, putting them into the dishwasher, which she starts. The phone rings,  
"Who could be calling us this late?" She asks.

Perry grabs the phone, "Masons."

"Perry, darling, I'm so glad you answered, I hope it's not too late to be calling you. But I just had to talk to you." Came the voice that scared the great Perry Mason. "Also, the fact that you answered means you have finally gotten rid of that secretary wife."

Perry covers the mouth piece whispering, "Go pick up an extension, it's our favorite person."

Della mouthed, "Laura", as she passed him, once in the living room she quietly picked up the phone.

"Laura, why are you calling? Wasn't that restraining order clearly written, that you are not to contact us, by any means of communications, not to be within several hundred miles, of LA?" asked Perry angrily.

"Oh, Perry, I know you only did that for show. I am hoping you've started divorce proceedings, because we are going to have to be married soon." Says Laura, "I have some absolutely wonderful news to tell you."

"Laura there is nothing you could tell me that would be wonderful." Replies Perry.

"Oh, but Perry, I've waited two days before I called you, I need to accept the fact that I'm pregnant and you're the father." Says Laura.

Perry heard Della taking a deep breath, his only hope was that Laura missed it. "YOUR what?" He shouts.

"Perry darling you don't need to shout. I'm pregnant with your child. Your son." Laura says again. "I haven't been feeling well and finally went to see my doctor and she confirmed it two days ago."

Perry takes a deep breath, "Laura, I suggest you talk to Max, I'm quite sure the news will make him happy. It should be a step closer to getting your lives and marriage back together."

"Perry, Max is not the father of my son, you are." Says Laura smiling to herself.

"LAURA enough. Listen very careful to me, I'm Not the father of your child." Pausing, "Goodbye Laura." He hangs the phone up, nearly running to Della in the living room. Finding her sitting on the arm of the couch, with the phone still in her hand. He takes it from her, hanging it up. She looks up at him.

"Is this nightmare ever going to end?" She asks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Della placed an early call to Dr. Collins office and received a call back within minutes of the message she had left. Perry had hung up the kitchen phone once he knew Della had picked up the one in his office. Turning his attention back to Lizzie's favorite breakfast, hoping Della would be able to obtain an appointment this morning. He had already called the Drakes inviting anyone who wanted breakfast they had about fifteen minutes to come over.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm so sorry to have left you a message so early," Says Della.

"That's alright, I had just gotten here when you started your message. You want to bring Lizzie and Andrea with you for an appointment. That's fine," she replies. "Want to tell me what has happened in the last couple of days."

"Laura Parrish called last night, telling Perry she was pregnant with his child. We don't know what she may be planning and figure the family needs to know. We just don't seem to be able to come up with the right words for a ten-year-old to understand." Says Della. "Perry is going to talk to Tom, Mae, Margaret and Paul Drake and their son PJ."

"If I remember correctly Andrea is their daughter and Lizzie's partner in crime best friend." Smiles Elizabeth. "Look this is a paperwork morning for me. I'll see if I can find Patricia McNeal to met with us around nine."

"Thank you. Perry is working on breakfast now." Moments later, Della has returned to the kitchen, finding dishes, silverware, glasses have been set out on the counter. "Thought you were supposed to be getting help."

"Tom did get the counter set up, but the upstairs bathroom became free." Smiled Perry. "Drakes will be over in a few minutes. Coffee is ready."

"Thanks," she pours herself a cup. "Nine o'clock, both girls."

There is sudden noise coming through the front door, the arrival of the drake family. Paul being the first into the kitchen, 'I thought you said breakfast"

"I did invite your family to breakfast, didn't say it was ready." Came the reply from Perry. "Margaret don't you ever feed him."

"I do, but you've known for years he's hollow inside."

Shortly after breakfast, the kitchen clean and dishwasher started. The families are still sitting around the table on the patio.

Perry leans forward, "There is a reason behind inviting you all to breakfast. Della and I had a phone call last night that we need to talk to you about. We suspect the phooey call was just the start of trouble for me."

"Lizzie, Andrea and I are going over to the hospital for the same conversation." Says Della.

"Why can't we stay here and listen to what Daddy has to say?" asks Lizzie.

"No, I want someone to help tell you in terms that you'll understand." Says Della.

"Your getting a divorce, because of Daddy's bad behavior." Shouts Lizzie, jumping up from her chair. Tom, reaches wrapping an arm around his sister's waist, causing her to sit again. "Let go of me."

"Princess, your mother and I are not getting a divorce. If I had been bad again, breakfast would have been all over me and the kitchen." Perry smiles.

Lizzie settles down, a slow smile creeps across her face, "you wouldn't have thrown my fat toast at Dad, would you?"

"I've thrown worse at him over the years." Smiles Della.

"You never did replace that heavy glass decanter in the office, did you?" Asks Paul. Della roll her eyes and shakes her head.

Laura Parrish had plans already made before her call to Perry. She wanted to have him get use to the idea of becoming a father, before her arrival in LA. She had managed to get a bit of sleep on the plane, checking into the hotel, she decided for a car rental. She knew she had to find out where that soon to be ex wife and children of Perry's were. They certainly couldn't be still living at the house as he had answered the phone.

It was about 8:30 when Laura, pulled up across the street between the Mason and Drake houses. It was then she saw Della coming out of the house with two girls, realizing one of them had to be Lizzie. Just what was Della and that brat still doing at the house. Perry was at the door, kissing Della's check as she left. The sight of him kissing his soon to be ex wife angered Laura, how dare he still be polite to her, had he even told her about the pregnancy. Laura decided to follow Della and confront her at the final destination. If Perry hadn't told Della, she wanted that pleasure.

Perry waved as Della pulled out of the driveway, noticing the car across the street and the driver, having slide down in the front seat. He watched for a moment, hearing the car start, driver sitting up right and pulling away. He realized it was a woman driver. Shaking his head, no it couldn't be, Laura out here. Going into the kitchen, where the two families had gathered.

"Paul, I need you to have someone meet Della at the hospital. There was a car out front, woman driver, that just pulled away behind her.

"You don't really think she got out here already do you?" Asks Paul.

"Just do it Paul, NOW." Says Perry. Paul picks up the phone, talking for a moment, hanging up.

"Frank is on his way. Now will you tell us what is going on?" Says Paul.

"Do I really need to hear about this? I need to get to work." Asks PJ.

"Not really. Just be careful, any problems you make sure you come and tell me." Says Perry. "And PJ, this may be a part of what happened to Tom."

"Yikes, I'll be careful. Thanks for breakfast, uncle Perry." PJ hugs his mother as he leaves. Hearing the front door close Mae looks over at Perry.

"Take it this has to do with the phone call last night and your misbehavior two months ago?" She asks.

"I got a call from Kevin Williams yesterday at the office, seems he spoke with Max Parrish. Seems they saw her doctor who told her, she was four months pregnant. Apparently, Laura has her mind set its only two months and I'm the father." Says Perry.

"Really Dad, does mother know all of this?" asks Tom.

Perry smiles, "I may have been the one who answered the phone, but I had her pick up an extension, so there would be no mistake about what was being said. At one point I heard her take a breath, Laura was to busy ranting, that she never heard your mother."

"Perry, you never do anything in a small way do you? Except maybe your daughter." Smiles Mae. "Do you really think its possible that she would show up here?"

"I noticed a car across the street when Della left, pulled out right behind her. Looked like a woman driver." Replied Perry. "And incase you've forgotten my little daughter has a set of courtroom lungs on her." The group laughs.

"Dad what are the chances of uncle Paul giving you a ride to the office and I take your car to go find myself a car. I need something to get around for the summer and back to school." Says Tom. "I'll take Grandma with me."

"So, I get to spend the rest of the day alone worrying about everyone." Smiles Margaret.

"Come with us, if he finds a car, fine, if not he can take us grocery shopping." Says Mae.

"Come on Perry, lets go and then we'll go by the hospital, just to make sure everything is alright."

Putting all the coffee cups and utensils into the sink the group leaves the Mason household for different directions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.** **Thank you all for your comments, they are very encouraging to move forward. On the question whether it is possible to know if Laura's son is Perry in an exam, it would not be possible because the timeline of this story is at the beginning of the 60's.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Mae, Margaret and Tom were still surprised by what Perry had said at breakfast.

"Grandma, I hope that with help the little one can understand all of this. I know I'm an adult, but I can't understand how that woman can say the things she said. That she's having Dad's son and plans to marry him. From the conversations Dad has had, she is pregnant, but her husband is the father."

Pausing, "I'm scared about how Lizzie is going to react to all of this. She was having difficulty when Dad came home over night to talk to Mom. She was certain then, they were getting a divorce."

"Tom, I can only hope that Dr. Collins and that ICU nurse are able to explain what is happening in such a way that my granddaughter and Andrea can understand." Mae sighs, "but I don't think it is going to be easy for either of them. Because of their friendship, it is good that it is being done together. I know it will be hard for Lizzie to understand why your Dad was with someone other than your mother. What worries me in all of this is what it is causing your mother, to her health and stress levels. Not only trying to get herself healthy, but now to deal with this."

"I know, I've heard her say she's find. But I noticed she lost some weight while I was in the hospital." Says Tom.

"Your accident couldn't be helped, but it did add to her not taking care of herself properly." Smiles Mae. "Think grilling the vegetables on the grill, has helped Lizzie eat those she normally wouldn't and so is your Mom."

"There is no longer any doubt, that what ever Perry does, he does in a big way, including getting into trouble." Says Margaret. "Well changing the subject, have you decided what car you want to buy?"

"I don't know yet, Aunt Margaret. I have to find a car that I can afford to finance," sighs Tom. "I doubt I'll even be able to come close to the car I had the accident in, as it was a gift from my parents, when I went to College. But I can't ask them for a replacement, that is my responsibility. I'll have to settle for what I can pay afford."

Mae takes Tom's hand, "Tom, lets see what kind of car you want, we'll have you test drive it and however many more you want to try. When you find the one you like, then purchase it. Whatever the difference is, I will complete it."

Tom shakes his head, "Grandma Mae, I can't let you spend your money on me like that. This is my responsibility."

Mae raises her hand, "Thomas Samuel Mason, you listen to me, I understand you want to be responsibly for making this purchase. Your parents taught you well and I'm glad they did. But I am your grandmother and I chose how I want to help and or spoil you and Lizzie. Don't take this pleasure of helping you away from me. Consider it a gift, but if you insist on any type of repayment, open a savings account, put the money in there for the next big purchase you may need a down payment on." Pausing she takes a breath, "Hell, you will not have Della's blood, but your just as stubborn as her, I remember when Margaret and her came here to the LA for Thanksgiving and I gave her car, she told me the same."

"Like mother, like son." Says Margaret, they laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank nodded at Della as she and the girls passed him in the hallway. She briefly wondered what was going on that she had acquired a shadow, but considering what was going on, she didn't mind.

"Where are we going Mom, up to ICU?" Asks Lizzie.

"No,'" says Della, seeing Dr. Collins waiting for them at the reception desk.

"Morning Della, ladies." smiles Elizabeth. "I'm Dr. Collins, we're going to the atrium cafeteria and Patricia McNeal will be joining us."

"I'm Lizzie Mason," smiles Lizzie "and this is," the doctor raises her hand.

"Your best friend and partner in crime Andrea Drake." Replies Dr. Collins. "Your mother told me already, lets go, this way." Pointing to the hallway off to the side of the reception area.

The group obtains drinks before sitting down, Patricia McNeal joins the group a moment later.

"Elizabeth, you are aware of what is going within my family in the last couple of weeks. Patricia, you don't but you've known Lizzie since the beginning and have spent your share of time with children." Pauses Della, she continues to tell the story about Perry going to DC and his indiscretion.

"Della, there is no easy way to say what needs to be said." Pausing Elizabeth continues, "Lizzie, Andrea, your father, uncle shared his bed with someone other than your mother. The fact that he admits to drinking prior to going to bed is not an excuse, for what has happened."

Lizzie and Andrea, both looked at each other, a bit of confusion shows on their faces. "That's not right, parents aren't supposed to do that, unless their getting a divorce."

"Lizzie, please don't start that again. Your father and I are not separating, and most certainly not getting a divorce. Please help me explain this," says Della nearly in tears.

"Lizzie, Andrea answer me one question for the moment. Do you trust me?" Asks Patricia, both girls nod yes. "I am going to tell you two about something in as simply terms that I hope you will understand. Let me finish everything before you react." Patricia tells the girls, what happened and the woman, who shared the bed, called to tell Perry about the fact she was having a baby.

"My Daddy is going to have another baby, but Mommy won't be its mother." Says Lizzie with tears in her eyes. "Daddy loves her instead of us."

"No, Lizzie. she isn't right in her mind, she thinks if she lies she will get what she thinks she wants." Replies Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I've known you since the day you were born, I was there, I watched your father, watching you. I've seen your parents together; this woman wants what they have. But she's not going to get it." Smiles Patricia.

Laura Parrish had followed Della, Lizzie and Andre into the hospital, then to this cafeteria, where they dare talk about her. Laura had found a table near the group, hidden by several large plants. She is rather surprised that Lizzie was just now finding out about her. Tired of listening to that nurse tell Lizzie her parents were happy and not divorcing, she got up from the table. Laura took a deep breath and went around the plants, she stops at the table.

"How dare you talk about something you know nothing about. You're just a nosy nurse." Says Laura. "Lizzie, I'm Laura, your parents are getting a divorce. Your father and I are having a baby and will be getting married."

Della, stands up nearly knocking over the chair she had been sitting on. "Laura Parrish, how dare you come anywhere near us. Your breaking the restraining order."

Laura laughs, "Perry only did that, to make people think he wanted me to stay away. He only did that so he could divorce you. I must admit I was rather surprised to see the three of you come out of the house this morning."

Dr. Collins, reaches out taking hold of Della's arm, nodding at Patricia.

"Come on girls," says Patricia, getting up, tapping the girls on their shoulders.

"No, I'm not leaving my mother!" says Lizzie angrily.

"Stay, you need to hear this since your mother has failed to tell you." Laura smiles, "your parents are divorcing. Your father and I will be getting married as soon as possible. We will be moving to a much larger home in Beverly Hills or Bel Air. I will be your father's partner in his law firm as well."

"Laura why are you doing this, making such a public scene?" asks Della.

"Because it seems to be the only way to get your attention. You need to accept the fact that you are no longer the love of Perry Mason. Not that you ever were. Time for everyone to move on. Don't really care where you and your brats end up at. I'll have Perry sell the house as soon as possible and be done with that useless private investigator he keeps around." Smile Laura.

"Patricia please." Says Della, Patricia gets up, tugging on both girls' arms. They get up and follow Patricia out of the atrium. 'Laura, you need help. You've now gone too far with your obsession with my husband, being confrontational in a hospital."

"Your soon to be ex-husband, is the one who chose me to sleep with. Accept the fact Miss Street, I'm younger, prettier, pregnant with his son. We will soon have a much larger home in the proper neighborhood and the social standing we deserve." Laura smiles.

"Mrs. Parrish, I have time this morning, why don't you come to my office and we can talk." Says Dr. Collins.

"Now why would I want to talk to you. I just wanted to tell Lizzie, what her mother wasn't telling her." Laura starts to become angry. "You don't know anything about me."

"Your wrong there Mrs. Parrish, I am well aware of your obsession with Della's husband. The fact you seem to think he's going to divorce her to marry you." Dr. Collins smiles. "You even called him last evening to announce your pregnancy."

"Why shouldn't I tell the father of my child the news? He does need to know." Says Laura.

"I know for a fact that your four months pregnant and the father of your child is your husband Max." Smiles Dr. Collins. "Look come to my office and we'll finish this conversation there and anything else you may want to talk about." Says Doctor, she notices several orderlies and hospital security appearing in the atrium.

"You and I don't have anything to talk about. I just want to talk to Perry." Says Laura.

One of the security officers steps up near the group, "Dr. Collins, do you need some help here?" Asks Mike.

'Yes, would you and Helen, walk Mrs. Parrish to my office and keep her company until I get there. If my office staff shows up, just tell them your waiting for me." Replies Dr. Collins, "Mike, take your shadows with you as well, please." She smiles at the two orderlies who just smile back at her.

"Mrs. Parrish, I'm Helen from security. Would you please come with us to Dr. Collins office?" Extending her arm towards the exit.

"Ugh, I'll leave, but I'm not going to anyone's office. I'm leaving to find Perry." Laura leaves the atrium, followed by security and the orderlies.

"Della, sit back down, for a moment. Don't worry, if I know Patricia she's taken the girls towards pediatrics." Says Doctor, both sit back down. "So that is the indiscretion. Lawyer, whose been served with a restraining order and still has the nerve to show up here."

"That is, it. I can't believe she actually had the nerve to show up here. Not that I'm surprised, expected to have a couple of days and not to have the confrontation be in front of Lizzie and Andrea." Sighs Della, "what am I going to do now? I know both girls are scared, especially Lizzie."

"Look you take the girls, go find Perry, tell him what has happened. I'm going to go deal with Laura Parrish. I have made inquiries to facilities in the area."

"You don't even know her and the fact she would be here acting as she did." Says Della.

"I contacted her obgyn. Seems she knew from a conversation with Max Parrish about Laura's obsession with Perry. Dr. Wilson seemed concerned about her state of mind and hoped to get her help in the DC area." Replies Elizabeth. 'Look let me go take care of this and I will find time to talk to you later. Perry and the girls are more than welcome."

"One thing at a time, I need the girls and Perry right now." Says Della

Both, Della and Elizabeth get up, walking out of the atrium together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was waiting for Della in the hallway. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mason, I never saw her, until she was at your table, then I didn't know what to do."

"Its alright Frank, there is nothing you could have done. Laura Parrish certainly didn't need any help creating a scene." Della attempts a smile. "I need to find Lizzie and Andrea. Might want to call my husband or at least Paul and let them know Laura Parrish is back in town"

"I will. Meet you at the front door, then we both can head from the Brent Building." Says Frank. They separate, Della finds Patricia, Lizzie and Andrea in the pediatrics unit. Both girls run over to Della, hugging her waist tightly.

"We've done a bit of talking, their both still very scared." Says Patricia.

"Mommy, she's not taking Dad from us is she." Ask Lizzie in tears.

"No, its going to take some time, but we will work it all out. We need to go find your dads and talk to both of them." Della attempts to smile. "Thank you, Patricia, for your help."

"If you girls need someone to talk to you've got the extension to the ICU. If I'm not there, I'll make sure someone gets in touch with me immediately."

Smiles Patricia. "Della, Dr. Collins knows how to find me, if they need me."

"Again, thank you." Pausing, "Goodbye. Come on girls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry had put the mail Gertie had given him to one side of his desk. He hated dealing with it, even with Della there. Checking his watch, what could be taking them so long, then the coded touch of Paul was heard on the outer door. He came in sitting in his favorite chair.

"Frank just called me. Your not going to like what has happened at the hospital." Says Paul. "Apparently the girls, Della, Patricia and Dr. Collins were in the atrium cafeteria having their conversation. Never guess who is back in town and interrupted that gathering."

"Paul, it can't be Laura Parrish, she was in DC late last night and has a restraining order issued to stay away from all of us." Says Perry, nearly shouting.

"Apparently it doesn't mean anything. Frank wasn't sure of what she said to them. The nurse finally got Lizzie and Andrea out of the cafeteria, while Della and that Dr. Collins spoke with Laura. Finally, a couple of orderlies and security personnel escorted Laura to the doctor's office."

"Where are Della and the girls right now?" Said Perry, still rather loud, causing his receptionist to knock and open the office door. "Sorry Gertie, I'm alright."

She just smiles, closing the door again.

"Frank said, Della went to get them and are heading here." Says Paul.

The door Gertie had just closed, reopened, Lizzie, Andrea and Della entered. Both girls ran to Perry, then realizing her Dad was there, Andrea went to hug Paul.

Perry, hugs Lizzie, extending an arm to Della. She goes around him, accepting his half hug, kissing his check, she steps away. Picking up the phone, "Gertie, could I raid your cookie container for the girls, unless you can find Mr. Mason's stash out there somewhere." Pausing, "yes that would be nice. Coffee for them." She hangs up the phone.

"Why don't you two go help Miss Gertie? I think at least one of you, knows where I keep my cookie stash." Smiles Perry, the girls skip out of the office, closing the door behind them. Taking Della's arm, he guides her over to the conference table, both sitting together, Paul across the table. "Paul just told me you had company at the hospital."

"Perry, I have never been so afraid of anyone, as I was seeing Laura Parrish standing there." Says Della. "She wanted to make sure Lizzie, knew you and I were getting a divorce, the two of you were getting married and she was having your baby."

"She had the nerve to be saying such things in front of my princess," Perry is nearly shouting. "Where is she Della? I want her arrested."

"Perry, breath. Dr. Collins has the situation under control for the moment. We'll deal with the legalities of all of this soon enough."

"Della, she's a lawyer, she knows what happens to people who break restraining orders."

"I think Dr. Collins has other ideas in mind for the moment. She apparently has spoken to Laura's doctor in DC. Knows how far along she actually is in her pregnancy and from listening to me, her obsession with you." Della attempts to smile. "But she did give a very good obsession performance. A couple of hospital orderlies and security showed up and escorted Laura to her office. I suspect Elizabeth will call us at some point and tell us only what she legally can since it does involve us."

"Think there is a chance of getting her committed?" asks Paul.

"I don't know, but I would settle for 48-hour observation at this point." Says Perry, "What about Max, suspect he knows where she is? I just have to wonder what he is going to do about it."

"Figure if you really want to know, you have two options, either you call Kevin and ask him to find out or you don't." Smiles Della, "but I think you better take care of Lizzie first. She is convinced you and I are heading for a divorce."

There is a knock on the inner office door, it is opened slowly, Gertie steps halfway in. "I've got coffee, tea, cookies and vegetables." She smiles, "someone did know where your hidden stash was, now so do I."

"Gertie, you may have just become my new best office girl if you tell me where." Smiles Paul.

Gertie, Lizzie and Andrea all the way into the office each carrying a tray of food and drink. Placing the trays on the table, Gertie turns to leave, smiling at Paul, "not in your life time Mr. Drake," she walks out closing the door behind her.

"Can I give her a second raise in the same month?" Ask Perry.

"If it were up to you, she would be getting one every other day this month," smiles Della.

"Daddy, there was a woman at the hospital, who" Lizzie pauses, "ahh interrupted us. She said since Mommy wouldn't tell me, about her, she would." Lizzie starts to cry. Perry reaches across Della to take her hand.

"Your Mom already told me Princess. You and Andrea don't need to worry about her. We're not getting a divorce, you, Tom and Mom are my family, that is never going to change." Perry attempts to smile. "But if you want to talk about it you know you can."

"I think may be just the two of us and our brothers need to talk first." Says Lizzie. "I still can't make sense of all of it yet."

"Neither can I. Patricia gave us the ICU extension number and said if we need to talk to her we could just call her. If she wasn't around someone could find her for us." Said Andrea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Laura Parrish was angrily pacing Dr. Collins' office, every time she tried to leave she was stopped.

"You have no right to keep me here." She told the officer. "I'm a lawyer, if you don't let me leave, I'll call the cops."

"Mam' we are just doing what the doctor asked. I'm sure Dr. Collins has already called the police, but your more than welcome to. Just dial the operator and they'll connect you." The officer smiled, as Laura slammed the office door shut.

Laura sat down heavily in one of the overstuffed chairs, just as Dr. Collins came into the office.

"Hello, I know we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Collins, staff physician and your Laura Parrish." Smiles Elizabeth, extending her hand to Laura, which she does not take. "Alright, would you like some coffee, tea, water?" She askes as she moved behind her desk to sit.

"No, thank you. Yes, my name is Laura Parrish, soon to be Laura Mason. No, I don't want anything to drink. I just want to know why you insisted I be escorted here to this office." Replies Laura angrily.

"I want to discuss why you interrupted a conversation that you were not involved with." Replies Dr. Collins.

"I know you were talking about me with that Della Street and her brat of a daughter. She needs to accept the fact that Perry wants a divorce in order to marry me. She needs to accept the fact that I'm pregnant with his son." Smiles Laura.

"Laura, may I call you Laura?" Pausing, "I have spoken with your doctor in DC, a Dr. Alice Wilson, regarding your pregnancy."

"You have no right to be talking to anyone about me. Information between me and my private doctor is privileged." Says Laura angrily. "I am a lawyer and I will have your license to practice be revoked."

"Fine, but you need to consider the threats your making. You need to listen to what else I have to say." Smiles Dr. Collins. "I have also spoken with your husband, first regarding your medical history and a second time to ensure that he knew you are here in LA. I can assure you that he was very surprised and worried, when he found out," Pausing, "since you are a lawyer, you understand the meaning of a restraining order and the consequences that could occur."

"Perry only did that, just to fool that secretary so to be ex-wife of his. He just didn't want everyone to know he loves me, that he wants a younger prettier wife who can help his practice and his social status. Until everything was in place."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Laura, I would like to admit you into the hospital for 48 hours for observation. I will have one of the obgyn doctors check on you, as well as make time for us to talk about the whole situation. I'm sure your husband will be here within a couple of hours."

"You can't make me check into any hospital. There is nothing wrong with me." Replies Laura, she stands up.

"You might as well sit down Laura. I have called the police and Lt Tragg should be in the outer office by now. So, you have two choices, be admitted into the hospital or go to the police department, where there is a cell waiting for you." Smiles Dr. Collins, "lawyer or not you have broken a restraining order and doing so will get your arrested here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2, for continuing to support me in this** **adventure with all their advice.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Lt Tragg knocked on the office door of Dr. Elizabeth Collins, waiting a moment before going inside.

"Morning Dr. Collins, Lt Arthur Tragg, homicide," He says smiling.

'Morning Lt., this is Mrs. Laura Parrish, seems you may have business with her.' Smiles Dr. Collins.

"I do in deed. Hello Mrs. Parrish." Smiles Tragg.

"Your homicide, and we don't have any business together." Replies Laura.

"Has her husband been contacted yet?" Tragg asks.

"He should be here by noon or just after. I spoke with someone who assured me he was on his way."

Tragg takes a seat next to Laura, "I would like to explain what business you and I have. But I think it can wait for the arrival of the district attorney and your husband, you're going to need a lawyer."

"The only lawyer I need is my soon to be husband, Perry Mason." Laura smiles. "Call him, he'll come and you can say anything you want then."

Tragg laughs, 'You really are delusional. Last time I check Perry Mason was very much in love with and married to one Della Street Mason."

"What don't you people understand, Perry is in love with me and we're getting married?"

"I've read the restraining order, your not supposed to be anywhere near the Mason home, neighborhood, place of work, courthouses and very close to not even being in LA county." Tragg gets up, "Doctor, do you have a second person needed for admission?"

"Yes, I have a call into a colleague just down the hall. Should be here any minute. Thanks." Says Dr. Collins.

"I'll wait, then I'll go back to headquarters." Smiles Tragg, "have a nice day Mrs. Parrish." Tragg greets her with his hat, then he walks out the door, it closes behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly noontime, when Max Parrish arrived at the hospital. He was directed to Dr. Collins office from the reception desk. Arriving at the office, he finds Laura waiting in the outer office.

"Max what are you doing here? I thought you had work to do in DC." Asks Laura.

"That is my question to you. Your supposed to be back in DC, not out here. You've broken the restraining order by being here." Replies Max.

Laura laughs, "you still don't get it do you. We're done and I didn't break any restraining order."

Dr. Collins steps out of her office, walking over to the Parrish's, extending her hand to Max. "Hello, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Collins, your Max Parrish."

Max shakes her hand. "Yes I am. Is there some place where we can talk?"

"Please both of you come into my office." Stepping inside, "please both of you have a seat."

"I need to know exactly what has happened out here. Why are you out here Laura? The restraining order states that your to stay away from all of the Masons, no contact at all."

"Oh please. I have every right to talk to the man I'm going to marry, the father of my child." Smiles Laura.

"You called Perry Mason last night, you are out of your mind." Max says loudly, turning his attention to Dr. Collins. "Sorry doctor."

"Max, I met with Della Mason, her daughter and goddaughter this morning, along with a neonatal/ICU nurse. The discussion was the fact Laura called the Masons last night to tell Perry, she was pregnant. It is my understanding your wife is four months pregnant, not the two months that she claims to be and you're the father." Pausing, "Your wife, had apparently been close enough to hear some of our conversation, if not all of it.'

"I didn't need to hear it. I knew that useless secretary, who got pregnant just to marry her boss, hadn't told that brat the truth." Smiles Laura. "She needed to know her parents were getting a divorce, that I am going to marry her father and we were going to start our own family."

Dr. Collins could see the frustration building by the look on Max Parrish's face. She stands up, "Max, why don't you step outside with me for a moment please." Once outside, she leads Max into another office.

"She has no clue what she is really doing does she, doctor?" Max asks.

'She seems to be going between two scenarios of her life, both are real to her to a certain point. She is aware she is pregnant, but very convinced she is only two months along and Perry Mason is the father.' Says Dr. Collins.

"Then there is the true version, that concerns us as a married couple. She is my wife, four months pregnant with my child. Laura didn't want children when we first got married, wanted to get our careers started." Says Max. "I don't know if you are aware she left a prestigious position with no notice to become a research secretary clerk for Perry when he came to the university as a guest lecturer for a semester." Says Max. "I didn't know until after he left, why she was let go. She eventually told me they spent the night together and were in love. I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yes, I know because of an established patient relationship."

There is a knock at the door, a receptionist steps in. "Excuse me Doctor, your patient in your office, has already stepped out twice. Also, Hamilton Burger and Arthur Tragg just arrived to see both of you."

"Thank you, would you send both of them in here please." Says Dr. Collins. The receptionist nods, stepping out into the hallway holding the door open as Hamilton Burger and Arthur Tragg enter. Dr. Collins makes the introductions then excuses herself.

"We are here to talk to you about your wife and the legal trouble she is in." Says Hamilton.

"I am aware the restraining order, Mr. Mason sent me a courtesy copy of it. I can't blame him for wanting her to stay away from him and his family. I've managed to hear it all in the last couple of weeks." Says Max. "I know its not a good idea, but for the moment I will be her attorney of record."

"I've been filled in on some of your wife's medical issues and obsession with Perry Mason. But I think a discussion with you and Dr. Collins regarding your wife's mental status." Says Hamilton. "I just want to make sure for legal purposes, that we are all on the same page, as it is said."

"I know there are serious ramifications for violation of the restraining order, considering she phoned Perry last night, then confronted his wife and family here this morning." Says Max. "Lets go into Dr. Collins office and talk all of this out with my wife."

With in minutes, Burger, Tragg and Max are sitting around a conference table, joined by Dr. Collins and Laura Parrish.

"I don't understand why a homicide detective and a district attorney need to be here. Max I'm ready to go back to the hotel." Smiles Laura. "Perhaps we can go house hunting this afternoon. I do like it out here in LA, it could be a new start out here for us." She stands up.

"Sit down Laura, we're not going anywhere. At least not until we have a very long discussion about your health and state of mind." Says Max. "I want you to be admitted to the hospital for observation."

"I don't need to be admitted to any hospital for observation. The only time I intend to be admitted to any hospital will be when I have my baby." Laura reaches for Max's arm. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Laura, please sit back down, we're not done talking just yet. Mr. Burger and Lt Tragg, still have something to talk to you about." Says Dr. Collins.

Laura huffs and sits back down. "Are you going to let some DA and homicide detective harass me, Max?"

"Its not harassment, Laura. What they need to talk to you about is very serious and for the moment I suggest you listen to what they say?" Replies Max.

"I do have one question before I start. Are your willing at least for the duration of this conversation and what happens over the next couple of hours represent your wife as her lawyer?" Asks Hamilton.

"Yes, for the duration of what is happening here and if the need should arise I will find someone else to help us." Says Max.

"Alright then." Hamilton takes an envelope from a suit pocket, opening it up he takes out the restraining order, sliding it over towards Laura. "Laura Parrish do you recognize this document."

Laura picks it up, then tosses it back on the table. "It's a restraining order, signed by some Judge from here in LA. It doesn't mean anything."

Hamilton looks over at Dr. Collins, who only raises her eyebrows at him.

"Max, there is something else I'm quite sure you know nothing about. Less than two weeks ago, a mercenary was hired, to run Tom Mason off the road, while driving his car. The intent was that he be killed. He was lucky and survived, broken ribs, punctured lung. He spent several days in ICU.' Says Hamilton.

"What has that got to do with Laura and the restraining order?" Asks Max.

"IT seems your wife hired someone to cause the accident, with the intent to kill him." Says Tragg.

"Now why would I hire someone to run this Tom whoever off the road, in order to kill him?' Smiles Laura. "Max lets get out of here."

"No, Laura, I want to hear all of this. It seems you'll do anything to anyone that is in your way from obtaining your obsession." He sighs, letting out a long breath. "Dr. Collins, what do I need to do for this 48-hour observation, besides make it longer?"

"Lets, just start with it being 48 hours." Replies Dr. Collins.

"Laura, we are planning on charging you with violating the restraining order and for hiring someone to cause the car accident injuring Tom Mason." Says Hamilton.

"Really, you have no evidence that I was involved with that accident. Nor did I violate any restraining order. Max are you going to let them slander me like this?" Ask Laura. "If you can't help me, then I'll get a lawyer who will help me."

"Do you understand, we can take you to jail right now and charge you?" Says Hamilton.

"Or I can admit you for observation for 48 hours and insure that you understand what is being said here." Says Dr Collins.

"Laura, we don't know any lawyers out here. I'm going to sign the paperwork to have you admitted for observation for 48 hours to start with." Says Max.

"You can't do that, there is no reason for me to be admitted or go to jail." Smiles Laura. "You may not know any lawyers, but I know one."

In less than an hour Laura Parrish was admitted to the observation unit of the hospital. One LA police officer would be outside her door for the first 48 hours of the observation. She was calm until she entered the room, when she began to shout at both her husband and Dr. Collins. She insisted that Perry Mason was her fiancé and her lawyer, he was to be called, so he could come get her out of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom sat on the front steps of his home, waiting to catch PJ, returning from his summer job. They needed to talk in regards to what had happened earlier at the hospital between Laura Parrish, Della and their sisters. Grandmother Mae, had expressed her concern earlier about how difficult it would be for the girls, particularly lizzie, to understand what had happened between Perry and Laura Parrish. Tom knew he and PJ need to talk regarding how to help the girls and themselves through this period of time.

Seeing PJ walking up the walkway, he called to him. "Hi, PJ, could you come over here for a couple of minutes please. I have something important to take to you about."

"Come on let's raid the fridge and go sit in the back yard. This conversation may take a bit of time." Tom replies.

Gathering drinks and food from the kitchen, they go out and sit on chairs near the pool, with a table between them. "Alright Tom what is with the seriousness. Just how bad was the conversation?" Asks PJ.

"First I want to thank you for listening to me over that long weekend talk about my Dad's indiscretion. We thought him replacing her with a new assistant, doing what he had to do and come home it will all end." Pausing Tom takes a deep breath. "Its not over with yet."

"That was why I left early from breakfast this morning. I didn't need to hear any more about my godfather betrayal of my godmother, because of his one night of drunkenness. But I figured there was more, when Aunt Della was taking the girls over to the hospital to have someone help her tell them what was going on." Taking a fork, he stabs several vegetables. "Don't keep me in suspense." Placing the vegs into his mouth to eat.

"Dad's favorite assistant, called last night. He had mom get on the extension so there would be no doubt what was being said." Said Tom.

"She had the nerve to call the house. I thought Judge what's his name signed an extensive restraining order against her." Says PJ angrily.

"Hold on don't start chocking on the food just yet." Replies Tom. "She called to say she is pregnant, Dad is the father and is expecting my parents to divorce, so he can marry her."

"Your father expecting a child with that woman," asked an astonished PJ.

Tom shakes his head, "No, that's not true. The woman is completely crazy, she wants everyone to believe she is only two months along, when she's really four months and her husband is the father." Pausing taking a deep breath, "with all of that for you to take in, let me give you the main reason for wanting to talk with you."

"Tom, how can there be anything else, let alone the main reason for this conversation," says PJ.

"It's a bit of a campaign which maybe difficult for you handle. We need to be extra nice to our sisters." Says Tom, causing PJ to laugh. "Come on listen to me. Mom took them over to talk with Dr. Collins and the ICU nurse about the situation with this Laura Parrish."

"Yea, I can't say I blame Aunt Della for doing that. I'm having enough difficulty understanding all of it. So, what do we do?" PJ asks.

"Here me out first. Apparently, Laura has broken the restraining order, she confronted the group at the hospital, announced she was having a baby with Dad and they were going to be married as soon as Mom and Dad were divorced." Says Tom. "Security and a couple of orderlies showed up and escorted her to Dr. Collins office. Apparently, Lt Tragg and Hamilton Burger have been to the hospital and her husband has arrived from DC."

"Tom, your right the woman is crazy and apparently has no limits on getting attention." Smiles PJ, "alright, tell me what we need to do to help get those brat sisters of ours through these, besides listening and talking to them?"

'Be nice, currently they maybe a pebble in your shoe. But they are going to be able to help you when it comes to girls and if you need to have someone be told your not around, or if your later than you supposed to be getting home some night and they catch you coming in." Tom smiles. "Look, their stopping at the Farmers Market on the way home. I know Lizzie is tired of all those veggies, even being cooked on the grill. What if we rescue them and go off to that Hispanic carnival. Plenty of rides and different type of food then we've been stuck with recently."

"Right now, I don't see them as an asset. Just a sister thing, with that new ride in the driveway." Smiles PJ

"Yes, the four us. No Gala, tonight, call her tells her it's a required sister obligation you can't get out of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls, Della and Perry arrived home just as Tom and PJ were finishing their conversation. Bringing several bags of groceries from the Farmer's Market, Della was more than happy to let the kids go off to the Hispanic week-long celebration. She was also happy with the fact Tom and PJ had made a dent in some of the food in the fridge.

"Am I going to start the grill, or do I bake tonight's dinner?" Asks Perry.

"Bake dinner. Think its time for a change, that grill has gotten a lot of use in the last ten days." Says Della.

Perry having poured several glasses of tea, handing two to Della, "why don't you and Mae go sit on the patio for a while. I'm sure that car in the driveway is a conversation in itself."

Della and Mae take the same seats Tom and PJ had recently vacated.

"I think I'll let Tom tell you about the car. More fun hearing it from him." Says Mae, "want to talk about your day."

"Not really. You already know all about it. "I am just so tired of all of it. I thought once Perry got home, we could work on putting our marriage back on track. Yet Laura Parrish keeps trying to knock us off our tracks."

"I can only hope that Dr. Collins, either keeps her in the hospital or finds a place in DC for her. If not that perhaps Hamilton and Arthur can lock her up. I know there is talk of probation, just as long as its not here." Says Mae.

"I don't care, just as long as she is gone and soon. I want my life back, long hours at the office, regular eating habits, happy husband, happy kids." Says Della.

"Look, you worry about yourself first. You need to get healthy, so you can keep those insane hours of Perry's. I'm not hanging around here to listen to Lizzie read and the long line of boyfriends. Never mind the long line of girlfriends that are going to be calling for Tom." Mae smiles as Della laughs.  
Perry who had been leaning in the door frame for a moment was happy to hear his wife laughing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Della sat on their bed trying to read, after taking a shower. But the dull headache was returning and she was having difficulty concentrating. She kept seeing images of Lizzie's face full of confusion and bewildered with Laura Parrish standing there at the table. Poor Lizzie trying to understand how this woman could marry her Dad, taking him away from her and her Mom. Della was sure Laura Parrish was crazy, to be saying such things to hurt a child, anywhere, never mind saying it in such a public place.

Perry came out of the bathroom, towel in hand, could see Della lost in her thoughts, eyes full of tears. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Taking the edge of the towel, he wiped her eyes.

"My beautiful lady, I know this has been a difficult day for you and for my princess. There is nothing I can do to change it. I knew it would be difficult for all of you to have that conversation, but you didn't need her to show up." Pausing, "I can't believe that as a lawyer, she would break a restraining order, particularly one as detailed as that one. I will talk to Hamilton and Tragg in the morning about having something done about her."

"Perry, Dr. Collins, mentioned having her committed for at least 48 hours of observation. Said her husband was coming in from DC." Replies Della. "Please talk before you do something you'll regret. I know she's hurt our daughter, but let someone else take care of this for us." She leans to kiss his check, then sitting back against the pillows.

"Alright, I'll try to keep my courtroom tactics under control. Its just we're talking about our family." Smiles Perry, "I will stay within the law, comply to whatever we are told. But I will try."

"There is one issue we need to talk about. I've accepted the fact that Laura is pregnant and Max is the father. I do feel sorry for the environment that child will be raised in, unless she gets her life straightened out." Pausing, "We both know the difficulty I had being pregnant under normal circumstances, considering I never thought I could have a child. Do your really think we could just have her locked up and not worry about what happens to the child."  
"Look beyond taking care of the overall craziness of one Laura Parrish, her husband Max can worry about the child's birth and raising it." Hearing noise from downstairs. "Sounds like Tom and Lizzie are home. Hope they had fun."

"Fun, my question is does Tom have any money left? He worse at spoiling Lizzie than you are at certain times. But tonight, I don't mind." Della finally smiles though her tears. "Nice car as well. I suspect Mae contributed a lot towards it."

"I'm sure she did. Tom probably worked something out with her." Perry gets up, as there is a knock on the door, it opens, Lizzie comes skipping in bouncing on the bed as she sits. Tom leans in the door frame.

"She wore me out, again." Says Tom, he shakes his head. Everyone laughs.


	20. Chapter 20

**This story comes to an end, I want to thank everyone for their reviews because thanks to all of them they helped me to follow, This story will have an epilogue where we can know what happened with Laura Parrish and very soon they will know more about the Mason / Drake family.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2,** **for continuing to support me in this adventure with all her advice and especially in this last chapter, without your help would not have come to an end.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter T** **wenty**

It was late into the night, Della couldn't sleep her headache was keeping her awake. Turning over she saw Perry was sound asleep, and was tempted to kiss him, but afraid that it would be misinterpreted. She was forgiving him more and more each day, but felt she still a had along ways to go, as did he. It was going to be time before there was any real intimacy between them.

Della finally got up and went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea to help her relax and perhaps get some sleep. While sitting at the counter waiting for the water to heat and lost in thought, she was surprised by a voice.

"Hey Mom, I would ask you what your doing, but your water is hot." Tom moves to turn the water off, pouring some into the cup already on the counter. "So, why are you sitting here in a nearly dark kitchen, drinking tea, instead of being in bed resting."

"Thomas Samuel Mason, you scared me." She smiles, picking up the cup he had pushed towards her. "I could ask you the same question, you should be resting as well. You had a busy day, a new car and an evening chasing two whirlwinds around, namely Lizzie and Andrea." Smiles Della.

"I came for a glass of water. To many days in that hospital bed and not being able to really sleep there. Trying to understand why the accident happened." He smiles, filling a glass of water from the fridge. "Now answer me why you're here?"

"Headache is trying to creep back into my system. Just have to balance things out and yes some sleep as well." Says Della. "I will be glad to get back to the craziness that is my life with your father in the office."

"Mom don't worry, I'm sure Dad will be able to solve the problems Laura Parrish has caused. I think Lizzie and Andrea are still a bit worked up, over what has happened, but having their special number for Patriciaseems to be working." Says Tom.

"I can only hope that they use it, if they feel the need to, either together or separately." Replies Della.

"Dad has something planned for the next six days for us. Wants us all to relax before I start work and Lizzie camp. Perhaps when its over I'll get cleared to work a full shift." Smiles Tom.

"Maybe I'll just leave the two of you here, since you can't behave and be sleeping like your suppose to be." Came a familiar voice behind Della.

"You'll take both of us regardless of weather or not we get any proper sleep. The whole purpose according to your, Mr. Mason, is family recovery time." Smiles Della.

"She's got you there, Dad." Says Tom.

"But before this time off, I do have to go to the office and straighten things out. I have a boss that likes some sense of order in his life and doesn't like his employees to be late." Smiles Della.

"Your boss must be a slave driver." Replies Perry.

"I'll let you in on a secret, I let him believe he's the boss." Della slides off the stool. "Which is why he gets to make the vacation plans." She reaches to touch Perry's check.

They laugh and head back upstairs to their own rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry finished putting the last of the bags on the front step, heading back into the house to collect his family. They had to be at the marina by eleven for boarding of the yacht. Their departure time was to be shortly after noon. Arrangements had been made with the crew in regards to the diet needs of the family. Perry had been assured that extra fruits, raw vegetables and nuts would be kept readily available. He smiled remembering the chef had promised to keep a supple of freshly baked cookies.

Della had called Gertie only to be informed that Perry had already made arrangements for the staff to take an extremely long weekend with pay.

"Perry, just where are we going? And why did you send Aunt Mae home, instead of her coming with us." She asks, starting the dishwasher.

"Just the four of us, she has things to do at home and you packed too much. Your going to leave the that running?" He asks.

"Margaret said she would come over and empty it for me." Taking a seat on a stool. "So just where are we going?"

"Limited access to this world, only on as needed or if you want to." Perry smiles. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it, the kids will enjoy it."

Lizzie comes into the kitchen carrying several books. "Do I have to take my books with me?"

Perry smiles, "Princess, you're going to have plenty of time to read. The more you get done this trip, the more fun your summer will be."

'Whoa, Dad, your making her read? Little one, what have you done wrong." Smiles Tom. "Where are we going, Dad?"

"Come on our ride should be here by now." He extends a hand to Della, she takes it sliding off the stool. There is a knock at the front door. "Our ride is here."

Lizzie runs to open the door, with Tom behind her. "Is this the Mason household." Asked the uniformed person.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" Lizzie asks.

"My name is Alex, I am going to be your driver to your destination." Came the reply. "May I start putting these items into the car?"

"Yes, please go ahead. Our parents are right behind us." Smiles Tom.

Alex gathers up several of the bags on the steps. Placing the bags into the car, he returns repeating the process with the last of the items. Closing the trunk of the limo, he opens the car door, waiting for the Masons.

"A limo, we're gong some place in a limo. Oh, what fun." Says Lizzie jumping up and down on the front step.

"Relax, its just a car." Smiles Tom.

"Tom, to women of any age a ride in a limo, is not just a car." Replies Della.

"Alright, everything is all set here. Shall we be on our way." Says Perry, he steps off the steps, taking Della's hand they walk to and get into the limo. Once inside the limo, door closed, Alex gets in and heads towards the marina. Once at the marina, they are greeted by several crew members.

"Hello, Mr. Mason, I'm Pablo Mendez," they shake hands. "I'm a member of the Essex crew, here to welcome you and your family. Captain Starbuck is waiting at the tugboat to take you out. We just need to get you, your family and luggage on board, so that you may start your voyage."

"Tugboat, we get to ride on a tugboat?" Asks Lizzie, "Where are we going out to?"

Pablo points out at the harbor, "There is a large yacht out there just waiting for your arrival. And before you ask, we have to take the tugboat out, because the yacht can't get into this part of the harbor."

"Come on Lizzie, let's go check this out. Because if you start your questions here, we will never get started." Says Tom, taking Lizzie's hand, starts walking down one of the long docks to the tugboat waiting at the end.

"Don't worry, I have three about the same age. There are always questions.' Says Pablo. "Go ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Perry and Della follow Tom and Lizzie towards the tugboat. Getting on board, the trip is quiet, except for Lizzie's occasional gasp at the different boats in the harbor, that she just points to and Tom laughs. Finally pulling up to a floating dock, aside a very large yacht, the Masons are helped onto the dock, then they walk up the ramp to the deck above.

Finally, on board, they are greeted by the yacht's captain and several more staff members. They were informed they would be getting underway in about fifteen minutes and it was suggested they explore some of the yacht before getting underway.

"Let's go check out the master suite, before we set sail. I would like to be sitting on a deck chair, with a drink in hand when that starts." Says Perry, taking Della's hand.

"Alright, I think we need to find something to eat as well. I know it maybe awhile before lunch, but I need something." Says Della. "Come on you two, lets find your sleeping quarters, before departure."

Once in the master suite, "well what do you think of our sleeping quarters for the next few nights?"

"I'm sure sleeping here will not be an issue, unless the seas get rough." Smiles Della. "you were serious about getting away from it all weren't you."

"Told you no phones, no anything, unless you either need something special to eat or want to do some shopping.' Says Perry.

Finally meeting on the deck nearly fifteen minutes later, a server has gone to get the Masons their drinks and snacks, as the yacht starts its way out of the harbor. Lizzie and Tom had sat in chairs near the front of the boat, both wanted to watch the other boats as they left the inner harbor. Perry and Della sat on lounge chairs, with a umbrella between them.

"What are the chances of us seeing whales along the way to where ever?" Asks Della.

"I think we'll see several pods, it is still early in the season that they are still here in warmer waters. First stop will be San Diego harbor and then on down to Baja." Says Perry, "the only two people who can find us if needed is Mae, Gertie and Margaret."

"You didn't tell Paul, anything." She asks, Perry shakes his head no. "That must have gone over well."

"I just told him we were going away. So, what do you think of this vessel?" Perry asks.

"Not quite the cruise ships we've been on and certainly not the fishing boats we've fished off of over the years." Della replies. A few minutes later the conversation turns to the end of summer and a joint family trip.

"Figure to do some surf fishing, before the kids go back to school. Have the Drakes and Aunt Mae join us. Go to Carmel and spend a few days there." Smiles Perry.

"We'll need to have someone open the house for us. It's been a while since we've been up there."

Finally, nearly out of the harbor, a crew member comes over to inquire about what they would like for lunch and where to have it served. The Masons spend two days in San Diego on the way down to Baja and stop in port on the way home. Lizzie got to several whale pods along the way. As a family they enjoyed the tour of the Naval Base, in San Diego.

The Masons returned home mid-week, after enjoying their yacht trip. Della made doctors appointments for herself for the following week. She and Perry went back to the office Thursday morning to catch up on the mail, messages and scheduling appointments for clients. It was time to get back to work and a regular routine. Lizzie and Andrea would be off to summer day camp for eight weeks. Tom had gone by Fire Department Headquarters to request a start date even part time. He was told he could start on Monday and perhaps by the following week could go full time. Mae, decided to stay home for a few weeks, to catch up with her friends and activities she had been missing. She promised to join the families when they went to Carmel as the end of the summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom had driven up to school to register for his fall semester classes and secure a dorm room. Having gotten the basic liberal arts courses his first two years, as well as several journalism classes, he decided to take several sociology and psychology courses this first semester back. Having met with Bob, they decided to try for an on-campus apartment, which very few juniors were able to obtain. The only issue they both had was that they would be sharing the place with two other juniors. They signed up for a joint dorm room as well.

Tom invited Bob to join his family in Carmel, for a few days of relaxing, surf fishing and whatever other water sports. Tom and PJ had already discussed going to the beaches closer to the town of Carmel, for more enjoyable beach activities. There were boats that took people out to water surf, beach volleyball, small board surfing if the waves were right.

When the Drakes and Masons arrived at the home in Carmel, they separated to get settled into the places in which they were staying. Paul, Margaret and PJ would be staying in the guest house. Which PJ was quite happy about as there was a loft and he could escape from Lizzie and Andrea.

Perry had a deck built next to the steps leading to the beach. He knew the chairs and table were set up for the Mae, Margaret and Della, the fishing poles and umbrellas.

Della, Mae and Margaret had already gone through the kitchen, insuring there was enough food to get their families through lunch, dinner and breakfast in the morning. Knowing the need for having snacks, fresh vegetables and particular items for their families, they made a list of what would be needed at the store in the morning.

"Whoever you had do the shopping did quite well. Not to mention getting the house opened." Says Margaret.

"Marc and his crew have been taking care of this house since the day Perry purchased it. From getting it painted, decorated, cleaned and the fridge stocked with the basics when we come up here." Smiles Della.

"Is Perry really going to teach those girls to surf cast?' Asks Mae.

"Sure, why not. Once they get use to releasing the line and tossing it out, they'll be fine." Smiles Della. She finishes filling the pitchers with pink/yellow lemonade and tea, she hands one to Margaret, with the ice container, Mae picked up the glasses and they go out to the back porch.

"No food," Says Tom. Della just smiles, nodding towards the kitchen. He goes inside, returning with a tray of veggies, dip, crackers and cheese.

"Still healthy food," says PJ.

"Like the three of you are going to be eating healthy when you go up the beach closer to Carmel." Says Mae, she sees the questioning look on Bob's face. "I don't miss much, Bob." They all laugh.

"Do you girls want to try surf casting this afternoon? Maybe just practicing and tomorrow we may get lucky and catch something." Says Perry.

The next morning Tom, Bob and PJ disappear up the beach towards the popular area of the beach, were they were sure to find those their own age.

Della, Mae and Margaret filled several thermoses full of coffee, packing two small coolers with snacks, a beach bag with books and other necessary beach items, they headed for the beach deck. Perry had already set it up for them and had the fishing poles in holders near the waters edge. Stepping out onto the back porch Paul sees the coolers and other items that were left there.

"I suspect that we're expected to take these things down to the beach deck." Says Paul.

"Paul, its comments like that, which makes me wonder why Margaret stays with you." Smiles Perry.

Paul shrugs, "it's my charm. Plus, the paychecks I manage to bring in." He picks up the coolers, leaving the towels for Perry.

"There are times my wife thinks I should find a new private investigator. Has nothing to do with the fact that we've all been friend for years." They both laugh. "Come on girls, let's go."

Lizzie and Andrea come out of the house, sliding the screen door closed. Lizzie looks at her Dad, "You know the first thing Mom is going to ask, is if we remembered to at least closed the screen door."

They run off towards the beach deck, where their mothers and grandmother are waiting. Perry and Paul follow, stopping long enough to place the items they carried on the deck. Then the four walk to the fishing poles, Perry and Paul both sitting on the sand, explaining how to work the larger fishing poles.

"Della, is the camera and lens in one of those bags, you brought down" Asks Mae. Della reaches over into a bag, bring out a camera and a lens, she hands both to Mae.

"Tom said its ready to go, he put a fresh roll in."

Your not going down to make sure they catch something?" Asks Margaret.

"I don't like surf casting. No challenge in the casting or the catching." Replies Della. "Lizzie knows how to boat fish, have to teach her to river fish one of these days. Certainly not leaving that to Perry."

Mae and Margaret both laugh, knowing Della had always been better at fishing than Perry.

"Think Lizzie would eat what she catches, if they catch anything?" Asks Margaret.

"Eating what they catch is one thing, just to prove to their brothers, they can catch supper. The problem will be getting them to clean what they catch." Replies Della.

Returning back to LA, Della and Margaret were looking forward to getting back into the routines that they had gotten out of in the last eight months. Everyone was back in school and looking forward to the school year.

Della and Perry got back to their office and got caught up with the mail, messages and clients. Della schedules her appointments with both Dr. Harris and Dr. Collins. She had missed getting lab work done while they had been on the yacht and again while in Carmel. Both she and Perry had tried hard to keep to regular meals and her necessary vitamins. Perry did go with Della to both her appointments.

With Beverly they learned Della's lab results were nearly normal. There was still some concern about her being anemic, iron levels still down a bit. As for the infection, it seemed to have cleared up, but she wanted to keep an eye on the situation. Della needed to keep getting lab work done every three weeks until after the holidays, just to insure things keep improving.

Dr. Collins had requested that Perry come with Della to the hospital for a meeting. She wanted them to be aware of the Laura Parrish situation. She was aware Perry had his own counselor, but if he wanted to talk to her she would make time for him.

After the appointment with Dr. Collins , Perry and Della went home and although Perry understood that there was still a long way to recover what he lost because of his selfishness and stupid They were on their way correct.

Perry hugged Della strong knowing that although this storm was moving away from their lives, life would always confront new challenges that they would have to overcome, but that did not matter as long as they have each other.

END


	21. Epilogue

**This story comes to an end, I want to thank everyone for their reviews because thanks to all of them they helped me to follow, This story will have an epilogue where we can know what happened with Laura Parrish and very soon they will know more about the Mason / Drake family.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible of tengland2,** **for supporting me in this adventure with all her advice.**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _John Hopkins Hospital founded 1889, in Baltimore Maryland, in which there is a General Psychiatry Inpatient Unit. If interested there is a description of the kind of care/treatment is the on the website. There is another section of John Hopkins Hospital, The Bayview Medical Section was not opened until 1965._**

 ** _But for the purpose of this fanfiction John Hopkins Hospital is being used._**

Max Parrish signed the necessary paperwork, to keep Laura in the hospital in Los Angeles for ten days. Laura was also assigned an obgyn, to insure her pregnancy was not affected, as the need of medication maybe necessary.

Laura's first response to her new surroundings was expected. It had been explained that it was for her own mental health that she spend the next ten days in the hospital. She insisted that Max Parrish had no right to sign any paper work concerning her health or that of the child she was carrying She kept insisting that her fiancée Perry Mason be contacted, to have her released.

Max spent another day talking to Dr. Collins and several colleagues who would be involved in the care of Laura while she was there. He felt it was the best solution for everyone involved. He felt the need to contact Kevin Williams and Caroline Stoddard, so they would know what was happening. He asked Dr. Collins to speak with the Masons and let them know the situation. He could only hope that if ever their paths were to cross again, this point in time would be a distant memory.

After several conversations with Dr. Collins, Hamilton Burger, Arthur Tragg, Judge Brooker, Max Parrish and Perry Mason, there were several things to be considered to keep Laura out of jail, from her losing her ability to practice law (disbarred).

Laura, would be transferred to John Hopkins Hospital, in Maryland, remaining under confined psychiatric care for as least the duration of her pregnancy. Max had planned to make arrangements for the child's care regardless of Laura's ability to help raise the child.

With the help of Dr. Collins, he was put in contact with a doctor at John Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland. He would fly back to DC to take speak with his law firm bosses, he needed to ensure he wanted to continue working for them. But he needed to get his wife settled into a hospital, where she could get the care she needed. Max was willing to answer any questions they may have had to ask. But they didn't and were very understanding to his situation.

Laura Parrish will recover, eventually talking through her obsession regarding Perry Mason. It had taken time for her to accept the fact the whole situation was only in her mind. Perry Mason was a powerful, well known attorney, who had come to the university as a guest lecturer. He had treated her as he did any of his employees. She had accepted the fact that he was really in love with his wife, that she and their children were very important to him.

Laura had accepted the fact that the one night they ended up in bed together was because he was drunk and she tried to make more of the situation than there really was.

Laura and Max together talked about what had happened in their own marriage. That she was pregnant with Max's child and they needed to work on putting their marriage back together. They even talked about moving out of the DC area to start their own law practice or at least join the same firm in Virginia or perhaps move up to New England.

Laura would continue to psychiatric treatment, weekly for an undetermined time, once released from the hospital. The restraining order would remain in place against her. Although she had not been charged, Laura still faced being named as the person who hired someone to cause another person bodily harm, remained on the books. No contact with the Mason family, nor would she be permitted in the state of California. The travel ban maybe amended, with prior travel arrangements made, then only by plane.

Doctors at John Hopkins, District Attorneys and Police Departments in both Maryland, and Washington, D.C., were also made aware of these restrictions. The discussion of having her check in on a regular basis with the DA's office was put on hold, until after her release from the hospital.

The understanding of the restrictions and Laura's hospital treatment was typed up, Perry was the only one who didn't take a copy. He didn't want any more reminders of the bad stretch in his marriage around.

When finally Laura was fully recovered, she will return home next to Max, to raise her daughter together and return to work as a lawyer next to Max, as they dreamed a long time ago.


End file.
